Gone
by princesspenguin14
Summary: This was kinda just a random idea I had. A small group, made up of two men, two women, and a four year-old had to fight their way from Atlanta. Once they escaped, they were met up another group of survivors. What will happen between these two groups? Will they fight? Or work together? NOTE: starts off beginning of season two. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Run, turn, shoot. Run, turn, shoot. That was my pattern. I was caught in the middle of Atlanta. A loud explosion earlier in day drew the walkers near us. We just so happened to be less than a mile from there, I was in a small clothing store, gathering supplies with my small group. Now we were running for our lives.

Run, turn, shoot.

"Lil! How many rounds ya got?" Mason asked me. I checked the clip of my Beretta.

"Four. You?"

"Same. Tay?"

"Six," she answered weakly. She wasn't in any condition to be doing this. A toddler attached to her waist, and her body was so frail she could barely stand. Even though, it was the middle of summer in Georgia, she was shivering.

"Liam!" Mason shouted to the man on my right. His face was covered in sweat, his black hair matted from wind and dirt, and his soft brown eyes were full of fear, even if he wouldn't admit it. Not to me, no to anyone else.

"One," he replied.

"Taylor give Liam your gun. Take Olivia to safety."

I knew it wasn't the best idea, but Taylor wasn't the best shot, and I didn't want Olivia to be stuck in this. Plus, we'd be right behind them-I hoped so anyway.

"Mason, what do we do?" I asked frantically. He ignored me and turned to Liam.

"Go hot wire a car," he commanded. "We'll cover you."

OoO

Everything was a blur. Somehow we made it out of the hellish city. I was shocked to say the least. I underestimated Our group. We were smarter than I thought, either that or the walkers were just a lot more stupid. Liam manged to hot wire an older looking station wagon in less than a minute. We drove down the seemingly empty highway, until we came across people. Actual _people_. They were standing by various cars.

As soon as they saw us pull up, they were on high alert. A dark-haired man aimed a shot-gun, one in a sheriff's hat aimed a python, and another dark-haired man aimed a cross-bow. I shared a look with Mason and Liam. We readied our guns, each one only contained one round, but hell that'd be enough to take out these three, if need be.

"Step out of the car carefully," the one in the sheriff's had said in an authoritative voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, _officer_, the world has seemingly come to an end. I don't think now's the best time to be giving out tickets," I laughed, hoping to calm the situation. Liam elbowed me. "Ow! Dammit Liam," I cursed him.

"Keep your mouth shut for once, would ya?" Mason gave me the look that told me he meant business. I'd seen it so many times before, so I knew better than to say anything like that again, for now at least. "Listen, we're just trying to get out of the city. Can't we be on our way?"

"Road's blocked," the one with a cross-bow said in his thick country accent. I had to admit, he was rather easy on the eyes.

"Let's go unblock it," Liam suggested with a sarcastic smile. Mason gave him the look now too. I childishly stuck my tongue out at Liam. He elbowed me again.

"We really need to be on our way," Mason said. "One of our's is real sick, we're just trying to get her some help."

"She bit?" the dark-haired man with the shotgun asked. Silence. We knew we couldn't help Taylor in the end, but we had to at least try, didn't we? We owed her that much, since she'd put up with us three for the past fifteen years. And honestly, when you got the three of us together, we combined to make the biggest pain in the ass the world had ever seen.

"We can take care of it, if you want," the officer offered with a softer tone than before. If I had to guess, I'd say he knew the feeling we were all having from experience.

"What do you want, Tay?" I asked her. Her eyes were beginning to change. They weren't their typical honey brown, now they were becoming bloodshot and the iris was getting taken over by white. She coughed up a little blood, only adding to the fact that she was pretty much gone.

"Lilian..." she breathed slowly. "I don't...want...to become...one...of those...things... Take Olive...keep her away..."

We all made our way out of the car. Mason and Liam assisted Taylor from her seat in the back, after setting Olivia on the ground, she toddled over to me. I picked her up. She began to cry, as if she truly understood what was happening. I held her close and stroked her blonde curls.

"Shh...shh...it's okay," I lied.

"Let me...see her..." Taylor said weakly. I carried the small child to her mother. "I love you more than there are bugs in the forest."

"I love you more than there are clouds in the sky," Olivia replied in her childish voice, before latching onto me again. She buried her face in the crook of my neck. I wasn't watching what happened. I couldn't. Taylor was like a sister to me. I tightly held Oliva, waiting to hear the gunshot but I never did. Just, the soft _whoosh_ sound.

Tears burned my eyes. Liam wrapped me in a tight hug. We both cried together. Mason on the other hand, strode off down the highway by himself. That was always the way he did things. He didn't want comfort from other people. He had to work things out by himself.

"I wish I could've traded places with her," I sobbed. Taylor had a daughter to take care of. How is it fair that I get to live and she doesn't?

"Lilian! Don't you ever wish that!" Liam sobbed hugging me tighter. Poor Olivia was sandwiched between us.

"Mommy gone?" she asked.

More tears flooded my eyes. "Yes, baby. Mommy's..." the sobs took over. I couldn't stand any longer. Liam held me up, close to his chest. I ignored the eyes of the other group. There were a lot of them, and I figured if they wanted us dead. We would be. There was three of us, and a child. There were easily ten people in the surrounding group.

As soon as they highway was cleared, and Mason made his way back to us, we'd leave. I would be as simple as that, I tried to convince myself. But, somehow I knew, things wouldn't go so smoothly.

**AN: What did you think? Should I continue? Review/fav/follow. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I love to hear feedback from readers on how I could improve my stories. So ta ta for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so upon request by views I will continue this story. I want to give shout outs to my first two reviewers: **_**Parldro42082**_** and ****. Thank you sooo much! Your reviews made me want to continue! Now, I want y'all to know that I'm changing the POV of the story. It's going to be ****3rd-person**** from now on. I know that the first chapter was 1st-person, but I feel that this story would work so much better as 3rd-person. So enjoy!**

Rick gathered his group. They stared at him expectantly. He didn't know what to do about this other group. He knew if they wanted to be they could be dangerous. But, having some extra weapon-trained people, and not leave the heavy lifting to himself, Shane, and Daryl.

"These people..." Carol began in a frail voice. "Are they dangerous..."

"Anybody to make it out of Atlanta alive, they way they did, they have to be," Shane said.

"Shane's right. But, they could be useful too," Rick said.

"They have a child," Dale said. "We can't force them to just leave us! And they just lost someone."

"We've all lost people," Andrea replied. She knew that first hand.

"I think they should stay," Carl joined the circle, disobeying his mother and father, who told him to stay with Sophia in the RV.

"Carl, what did I just tell you," Lori said. "You could've gotten yourself hurt, or worse."

"Sorry mom."

"Now go back to the RV," Lori commanded. The young boy did what he was told.

"What do you think, Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Don't matter much ta me."

"Why don't we see if we can use 'em," Shane suggested. They all turned to see the younger blonde woman walking toward them.

"Sheriff," she said. Her accent wasn't southern, but she definitely had one. New York maybe? "I think it's about time we got to work moving these cars."

"I reckon you're right," Shane spoke up.

"Daryl, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, and I will go start moving cars. The rest of you look for anything of use. Dale, get that RV ready to move," Rick told the group.

"I hate to bother y'all," Lilian scratched her neck awkwardly. "But, if someone can watch Olivia, thing would go a lot faster..."

"I can watch her," Carol volunteered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble."

"Thank you so much," she smiled. "I didn't catch your name."

"Carol."

"I'm Lilian." They quickly went through introductions.

"This is Lori-my wife, Dale, Andrea, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, and I'm Rick."

"Nice to meet y'all."

The group of men, and Lilian began working on moving cars. Every few minutes she'd turn around to check on Olivia.

"She'll be okay. Carol has a daughter herself," Rick assured her.

"How old is she?" Lilian wondered if she was close enough to play with Olive. That'd be something she hadn't had for a while.

"Twelve. Same age as my son."

"Hey Lil?" Mason asked, meeting back up with the group. "Where's Olive?"

"She's with Carol," Mason gave her a confused look. "She's part of Rick's," she paused to point to the sheriff, "group."

"Oh."  
"Why don't you try to help us, hm?" she gave him a pointed look. In this world, they didn't have time to grieve. They had to survive.

"Yeah, okay," Mason began helping the group however he could. Daryl and Lilian ended up pairing up. She half wanted to work with Mason or Liam, but Liam gave her a look that told her he needed some time alone with his friend.

"Sorry 'bout yer..." he paused. He didn't know what to call the woman that he shot earlier.

"Sister-in-law," she finished for him. "Thanks," Daryl nodded. "Y'know, I've known her since I was fifteen...that's twelve years! When her and my brother started dating...I hated her. But, now I miss her...a lot..." she then realized she was telling all of this to a complete stranger. _And attractive stranger_. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm bothering you with this..."

"Ain't no big deal," he shrugged. "So that other dude your husband?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Liam?" he nodded. "Oh no. No, he's just a friend."

"Walkers!" Dale called. Lilian looked like she'd turned to stone. Daryl grabbed her arm, and pulled her under a red car. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, to keep her still. Her blue eyes searched for the members of her small group. She wanted to know that they were safe. _Olive_. Where was the young girl? Was she safe? The same questions plagued Mason's thoughts.

Lilian saw the feet of walkers pass. The shoes were worn, and looked like they could speak. All birds, and other nature like sounds hushed, the only sound that was heard was feet against concrete.

A strange feeling passed between Lilian and Daryl. For the first time since everything happened, Lilian felt safe. Which, was really ironic since there was a herd of walkers passing by her at the moment. But, there was just this unexplained feeling of safety. She'd never felt it, not even when she was with both Liam and Mason.

Daryl's arms released her abruptly. As far as he was concerned he didn't need anyone. If he got close to this girl, it wouldn't help him survive. In the end, it would only make it harder for him to keep himself alive.

"Sophia! Sophia!" Carol sobbed. "Where's my baby?"

"Carol what happened?" Lilian asked, as she ran over to her.

"Sophia ran off. Rick went after her," Shane answered. He was much more calm than sobbing woman. Lori pulled Carol into a hug.

"Aunt Lil!" Olive ran to her aunt.

"What's the matter Olive?"

"It was so scary!" she hugged Lilian tightly, and buried her face in Lilian's hair.

"It's okay baby doll," she kissed her cheek, and brushed back her curly blonde hair.

"Olive, wanna come to Daddy?" Mason asked the sobbing child. She nodded and Lilian handed her brother his daughter. She was surprised at how well Mason was doing, considering he just lost his wife.

OoO

The two groups waited for Rick to return with Sophia. To their disappointment, the next time they saw him, he was alone.

**AN: What did you think? I love hearing feedback! If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Eventually, I'm sure I'll get writer's block-like I have for one of my other stories right now...so ideas are helpful! Bye y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back to my third chapter! YAY! So I hope you're enjoying this story. If you are, feel free to let me. And, even if you're not, tell me anyway, but please make sure you tell me what I can do to improve it! Here it is:**

"Rick what happened, man?" Shane asked.

"I told her to come this way, and keep the sun on her left shoulder...why isn't she back yet?" he panted.

Daryl shouldered his cross-bow and walked toward the guard rail.

"Where are you going?" Dale asked.

"Little girl ain't gonna find herself. Now is she?"

"I'll come too," Lilian said. "I'm pretty good at tracking."

Daryl looked at her surprised before shaking her head. "Sure yew are Princess."

"Actually, she's the best tracker I know," Mason said with a small smirk. "Even bested our dad."

"Okay, that'd be helpful. Thank you," Rick smiled lightly. Daryl thought about not going at all now, but he would rather trek through the woods with Rick and Lilian than be stuck on the highway with the rest of the group.

"Be careful, Lil," Liam said. She nodded and began walking next to Rick. Liam gave Daryl a cold stare. He didn't like the way his gaze lingered on Lilian Even if she didn't seem to notice. None the less, the trio made their way through the woods quietly.

"How'd you learn to track?" Rick asked Lilian. Even if she and Daryl were comfortable with this awkward silence, he wasn't.

"My dad was really big into hunting. He used to take Mason, Liam and me out for a week at a time during the summer."

"Liam's your brother too?"

"No, he's just a close family friend. He and Mason met in kindergarten. They've been like two peas in a pod ever since."

"This is it," Rick pointed to a creek bed surrounded by trees. Daryl and Lilian silently began looking for tracks. Once they found her trail, they followed it through the soft green grass. unfortunately, it went cold.

"Can't find nothin'!" Daryl said angrily.

"Me neither."

Both of them began cursing. Rick tried to stay in serious mode, but these two were so much alike. It was insane. Other than physical differences the only thing that really separated them was the fact that Lilian was far more outspoken than Daryl. She was the kind of person who'd tell you exactly how she felt. They all turned in alert when the heard a growl. One that belonged to a walker. Daryl quickly took his cross-bow and shot it in the head.

"Nice aim," Lilian complimented. Daryl simply nodded.

OoO

The group still on the highway paced around nervously. They wanted everyone to come back safely-soon. The sun began to sink low in the sky. Mason held Olive close to him. He was trying to stay strong, that much was obvious to Liam. He knew his best friend better than anyone. He also knew that Mason didn't deal with grief well, Liam experienced that first hand.

_Cold winter wind whipped through the air. It bit and nipped at the sad trio walking through the cemetary. The youngest of the three was eighteen, and the other two, twenty-one. Still too young to loose your mother. Mason tried to distance himself from his baby sister and his best friend, he didn't want them to know the pain he was feeling, he had to be strong for them._

_Liam wrapped his arm around he crying blonde. If Mason wasn't going to help her, it was up to him. He didn't mind being close to Lilian, not one bit. She sobbed hard into his side. He held her tighter. It was rare for it to be this cold in Georgia, even being the middle of January. _

_They walked across the frozen ground to the casket ready for lowering. Lilian and Mason's dad stood still, in his black suit, black shirt, and black tie. His blonde hair-which matched Mason and Lilian's was in complete disarray. Usually, he had it greased back. Not today. When Lilian saw his green eyes-that Mason inherited, she knew just how upset he was. Who could blame him? The man just lost the woman he'd loved since childhood for crying out loud. _

_Lilian ran to her father like she hadn't seen him in ages. They embraced each other. The old hunter who was in his late fifties hugged his eighteen year old. "Daddy...I can't belive she's...she's...gone..." the young woman sobbed._

_"Me either baby doll," he kissed her forehead. _

_After the funeral, Liam was driving Mason back to their apartment. They were currently living together outside of Atlanta, and going to college. When they got there, Mason began punching walls and he threw dishes to the floor. _

_He's a ticking time bomb_, Liam thought to himself. Luckily before Mason could have his mental break down, Rick, Lilian, and Daryl returned from the woods. They all had blood on their shirts. Carol shook as she pointed at them.

"W-why is there bl-blood on your shirt?" Carol asked.

"Took down a walker," Daryl answered.

"I'm so sorry Carol!" Lilian exclaimed. "Her trail went cold..."

Carol began to sob. Lilian felt so bad for the crying woman. All she wanted to do was hug him. But, that wouldn've been over stepping her boundaries. She didn't know Carol, or anyone else in this new group well enough to hug them. Instead she took a seat next to Liam on the tail gate of a truck. She noticed that Liam was giving Daryl a cold glare. She elbowed him roughly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothin' Lil," he scoffed before he left her to go see Mason. She rolled her eyes, knowing she'd never be able to understand him. Daryl glanced her way and moved on as well.

_Great, I unknowingly pissed off two guys in one day_, Lilian thought to herself.

**AN: I know this chapter wasn't my best work :(. But, the next one will be more interesting. This one was kinda just to build up to the next one. That one will be better. I PROMISE! Let me know how I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wasn't gonna write anymore tonight, but I got on, and I saw another review from **_**Parldro42082**_**. Thank you soooooooo much! I'm glad you like the fact that Lilian is tough. I'm not a big fan of Andrea, but I like the fact that, as she put it, she's not a victim. That's what I'm going for with Lilian. Well, I love reviews, so if you have anything to say about the story: ideas, criticism, or praise, I'd love to hear it!**

That night, the group slept in cars. Some people were in the RV, everyone else was sleeping in the cars-save Daryl and Lilian. They were on the roof of the RV taking watch. They sat in comfortable silence. Both of them, with their many years of hunting under their belt were used to it. The sound of crickets combined with the sight of fireflies and the starry night was something Lilian missed most from her old life. For a moment, it seemed like she could actually be her happy carefree self. But then, something started to nag at her. Something, she knew she had to ask Daryl.

"Do you think we'll find her?" she finally asked.

"The hell wouldn't we?" he asked, angry that she's like the rest of the group in believing the girl was lost.

"I was just curious!" she exclaimed defensively. "I know we will. The woods aren't that big..."

"Hell, I was lost once too. Nine days in the woods, eatin' squirrel, whippin' ma ass with poison ivy."

Lilian couldn't help but chuckle. "Were you okay? Did they find you?"

"Nah. My dad was off on some binder with a waitress, an' Merle was doin' another stint in juvie. Came home, went to the kitchen made myself a sandwich. My ass itched a' somethin' awful though."

She laughed again. "I know the feeling," he looked at her and cocked his head. Of all the people in this group, Daryl figured she'd be the least likely to do something like that. "So, it was my first hunting trip. My dad took Mason, Liam, and myself out. We were in tents, and I was only 'bout eight or nine, and when I went out to use the bathroom...and well you get the idea. Long story short we had to cut the trip short. Mason and Liam still make fun of me."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh silently. But then he realized he was doing it again. He was talking to her and actually liking the conversation unlike with most of the people in camp. This wasn't allowed to happen. Not now not ever. Suddenly it felt like this watch duty couldn't end fast enough.

Lilian noticed Daryl's sudden change. He may not have realized it, but she was reading him. She could tell that he was holding back from her, and she decided it would be her personal mission to break through his shell.

OoO

Against what Daryl thought, the watch duty did end. Lilian bid him good night and joined Liam, Mason, and Olivia in the station wagon the pulled up in. He decided to just sit and watch the skies for a while. There was movement in the car Lilian had just entered. Daryl saw the blonde haired man-Mason exit the car.

"I'm gonna...walk the road," he said. Daryl gave him a nod.

Mason was only thinking about _her_. He feared speaking or even thinking her name would only pain him more. He needed to think of a way to stop all of his pain. He needed to free himself from the chains of sadness that were weighing him down. There was only one way he could think of to truly be free. He just needed to figure out how to do it.

**AN: Sorry it was short. I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. I want to hear your thoughts. What do you think Mason will do? Thanks for reading! Again, if you have any ideas, I 'd love to know them!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lilian woke about an hour after she fell asleep. In the front passenger seat, she saw Liam fast asleep, his head rested against the cold glass of the window. He had a small drip of drool falling from his lips. She couldn't help but laugh a little. His dark hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, which was caused by the heat of the station wagon. Liam looked so much younger in sleep. He didn't have the face of a stressed thirty year old man in the middle of the zombie ruling world, but the one of a carefree man in his early twenties.

Something was wrong. Olive was curled up in the driver seat. Alone. Mason was nowhere in sight. A knot grew in the bottom of Lilian's belly. Something was wrong. He would never leave his young daughter unattended. Lilian quickly got out of the car. She looked up to see Daryl still on watch, which surprised her.

"I thought you would've gone to sleep long ago," she said.

"Couldn't."

"Have you seen Mason?"

"Said he was gonna walk the road."

"Thanks," Daryl gave her a nod and she jogged down the way all the cars were pointed.

The first thing she heard was sobbing. She ran around a silver mini van to find Mason on the hard ground with a gun in his hand, that he held to his forehead.

"Lil?" he looked up at her. His green eyes red and puffy.

"Mason Alexander Shaw!" Lilian exclaimed. "Is this your big plan? To leave this world? To leave your daughter!? Did you even think about how that would affect me, or her, or Liam?"

"Liam would've taken care of you both," he said softly.

"How can you be so sure?" Lilian challenged.

"He's in love with you...always has been."

"Wha...No! Give me the damn gun right now. You're not doing this."

"See you'll do just fine, acting as mother for Olive...tell her I love her."

"You can tell her yourself if you put the damn gun down."

"Why? So I can suffer whatever short life I may have without _her_?"

"Stop being so hardheaded. Do you think this is what Taylor would want!? No! She wouldn't want you to leave Olivia. She'd want you to be there for her...take care of her..."

"What could I really do for her? Face it. Taylor was the parenting type. I'm not...you'll do fine."

"Mason...I'm begging you...Don't do this," tears fell freely down Lilian's cheeks. "You are my brother..."

"No," he raised the gun again. _Bang!_

The sound was enough to bring Lilian to her knees. She fell without purpose when she saw that Mason had been tackled.

"Thought she tol' yew to put the gun down," the person who tackled Mason said in his rough country accent. "Yew shoulda listened..."

Daryl handed Lilian the silver gun. She nodded a thank you, since she couldn't think of anything else to do. How were you suppose to thank a man for keeping your brother from killing himself?

"Give that back!" Mason demanded.

"No. Go back to the station wagon with your _daughter_," she spat the last word at him. Daryl looked at Lilian, he noticed her beauty in the moonlight. He suddenly had the urge to be close to her...to kiss her. Something. But now was not the time, and he'd just kick himself for it later anyway.

Still, he found himself worried for her. "Are ya gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fucking peachy," she sighed and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Don't sound like it," he attempted to lighten the mood. It didn't work so well.

"Sarcasm," she said coldly. Daryl began walking away. She caught his hand. He turned toward her before jerking it away. "I'm sorry. Thank you...for helping me..."

He nodded before turning to leave. But, again she stopped him. "What do yew want?" he asked, exasperated.

"I was hoping...I could talk to someone...I need someone to confide in..."

"Talk to yer pretty boy."

"Liam? No. I can't...please Daryl."

He clenched his jaw before he reluctantly agreed. Something about this girl was hard to refuse. But he had to.

"I don't think he'd like it much for you to confide in me," with that Daryl left, leaving the blonde all by her lonesome. Lilian took a seat on the hard concrete, and began thinking. What Mason had told her about Liam, bothered her. She didn't know how she'd never realized it before.

She decided to do something she'd done so many times since the world had ended. Lilian began thinking of her past memories. It always helped her forget that she was in an apocalyptic world. But, the memory that first came to mind was of the last normal day.

_ Lilian had awoke as usual. She was under the blue sheets of her queen size bed. Her window was slightly open, which allowed the salty South Carolina air fill her nose. She slipped on her purple silk robe. When she walked into the kitchen, she smelled bacon and eggs, which were being cooked on the stove by Liam. They'd been roommates since Mason and Taylor got married. It was normal for them. Whoever got up first made breakfast, and the other did dishes. Most people figured they were sleeping together, but they weren't._

_ "You always make bacon," she pouted._

_ "Tough," he grinned. "Make it your damn self if you want something else."_

_ "Nah," she stole a piece of bacon and sat on the counter. "What time do you have to be at work today?" _

_ "Ten," Liam was a columnist for the local news paper which Mason was the editor for. _

_ "Shit, what time is it now?" she looked at the kitchen clock. 8:07 am. "I gotta go," she had to be at work at nine, and it took a half hour to drive to the elementary school. She rushed to her room and found clothes, after she fixed her hair, she walked back into the kitchen. Liam handed her a thermos with coffee. "Thanks."_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Bye," she went to her silver VW bug, and drove to the school. She was happy it was friday, so she was allowed to wear jeans. That also meant payday. After pulled up, she hurried through the glass doors and walked down the first grade hallway to her classroom. The door read MS. SHAW in big bold letters. Lucky for her, she was right on time. _

_ All of the students came into class, and hung their stuff in their cubbies. _

_ "Okay, today kids, we're gonna learn about the letter S. Who knows a word that begins with S?"_

_ Joey, the most enthusiastic boy in the class raised his hand high. Lilian pointed to him. "Shit!" he exclaimed. She wanted so bad to laugh, but she knew it could cost her her job. It was just something about when little kids cussed, that always made her laugh._

_ "No, Joey. That's a bad word, that you are not allowed to use."_

_ "My dad says it."_

_ "He's a grown up. How about Shaw? That starts with S."_

_ "Attention teachers get your students ready to go to the bus. School will be ending early today," the secretary said over the intercom. Lilian did as directed. Her cell phone began to ring, she quickly picked it up. _

_ "Hello."_

_ "Lil, stay at the school. Mason, Taylor, Olive, and myself are comin' to get ya. I packed you a bag."_

_ "Liam, what's going on?"_

_ "We have to get to Atlanta. Just trust me," the phone beeped, signaling the signal had been lost. She suddenly had no bars. _

_ "Shit," she cursed. Joey pointed at her._

_ "I thought you said we couldn't say that word."_

_ "I did. I'm sorry, c'mon kids."_

_ She got the children to their proper busses, before leaving with her group._

**AN: So, what did y'all think of it? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about errors last chapter. I was pressed for time, and couldn't do the spell check :(. When I have time, I'll go back through and fix them. But, I think it's soooooooooo awesome log on, and look at my story and see 10 reviews! I've wrote quite a few other stories, all of which being ShaneXOC ones and I've only had like one of them have more, and that was after it was finished. I'm extremely happy that y'all like Lilian for Daryl. I figured if Daryl would ever be with anybody, it would be with someone who could take care of herself, and was similar to him. That's why I'm not a big fan of the CarolXDaryl pairing...Enough of my rambling, her's the story:**

The next morning, everyone was awake by sun rise. They knew that today would be crucial. The fear of not finding Sophia began plaguing everyone's thoughts, especially Carol's. Lilian went over to the older woman, though they didn't know each other very well, she hugged her. Events such as this, always seemed to bring unlikely people together. Carol cried on Lilian's shoulder.

"We're going to find her," the way Lilian said it, made it clear she didn't just believe they would find her, she _knew it_.

"I hope so..." Carol sobbed.

"Lilian, can I speak with you for a minute?" Lilian let go of Carol to see Rick standing behind her.

"Yeah, sure," Lori took over hugging Carol. Rick and Lilian walked out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't think Mason and Olivia should come out with us. He seems...unstable...and it would sound better coming from you..."

"You have no idea..." Lilian said, thinking back to the night before. "But, you're right. I completely agree with you. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks. And, if your group wants to stay...y'all are welcome to."

"Thanks, Rick. I'll talk to them 'bout it later."

Rick nodded and Lilian made her way over to Mason. He stood, still puffy eyed with Olivia.

"Hey pumpkin," Lilian ruffled Olivia's hair. "Why don't you go see Uncle Liam?"

"No! I want Daddy."

"Okay, well I need to talk to your daddy for a minute," the smaller girl didn't budge.

"Olive, honey, go see Liam," Mason told her. She crossed her arms and stormed off. Ever since Taylor's death Olive was really clingy to Mason. "What's up?"

"I think you and Olive should stay here...it's not safe for her to be out there."

"But-"

"Mason. You're gonna stay here with Dale and T-Dog. You don't get to argue with me. Not after last night," she had lost her patience with him. He couldn't just try to kill himself and act like everything was fine.

"I need to help find-"

"No, you need to stay here with your daughter. We've got it covered."

"Fine!" Mason stormed off. Lilian shook her head. That boy was a stubborn as a mule. He always had been.

The group started walking through the woods, save Olive, Mason, T-Dog, and Dale. Lilian found herself wishing she had her bow, that way she'd be so much more help, and not have to worry about being loud with her gun. As of now, Daryl was the only really useful one. Yeah, Liam, Lilian, Rick, Shane, and Andrea could shoot but that was useless because it could attract more.

Liam hurried his pace to match Lilian's. He knew if he was going to make his move, he'd have to do it soon. The way that redneck was looking at her was bothering him. It wasn't a lustful look, he could deal with that, plenty of guys had looked at her that way. But instead it was something else...something he couldn't put his finger on.

Lilian heard his footsteps behind her. She didn't want to speak to him. Not yet anyway. There was more important things on her mind right now. So, she quickened her pace and walked with Daryl. Daryl looked over at her but didn't say anything.

"So..." she said awkwardly. "I wanted to thank you for last night...again...I don't know what I would've done without you...or what Olive would've-"

"Don't need ta thank me."

"I feel like I do..."

"Ya don't...okay?"

"Okay. Can I walk with you though?"

"Reckon so."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence, until bells were heard. They all ran in the direction of the sound. They arrived at a white church.

"It's the wrong church," Shane shouted. "Ain't got no steeple, Rick."

OoO

Mason sat with Olive on his lap.

"Hi," Dale smiled at her. "How old are you?"

"I'm this many," she held up three fingers. "I four!"

The two men chuckled.

"My wife and I aways wanted to have kids," Dale said.

"What happened to her?" Mason asked.

"She died before this. Cancer. That's what took her."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, about your's."

"Yeah...I just wish it coulda been me instead. It shoulda been..." sobs took over Mason before he could finish.

"Don't wish that son..."

OoO

The group split up. Shane, Rick, and Carl kept searching, everyone else decided to go back to the highway after the church was a bust. Lilian continued to keep her distance from Liam. She took the lead with Daryl. Rick left him in charge of the group.

"I miss my bow," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yew shot a bow? Princess, I hate ta break it to ya, but I highly doubt that."

"I did! It got left behind though..."

"Sure. What kinda bow? Cross-bow?"

"No. Regular bow. Like Katniss uses."

"Katniss?"

"The Hunger Games?" Daryl shook his head. "Have you been livin' under a rock?"

"No."

"Coulda fooled me."

Suddenly there was a gun shot. Lori became visibly nervous.

"They probably just took down a walker," Andrea said.

"Don't patronize me. If they came across a walker, Rick or Shane woulda taken care of it quietly," Lori argued. She made a valid point.

"I'm sure they're fine," Carol said.

The group started walking again. Andrea started an argument about Lori having a gun and her not. Lilian already didn't like this girl. She had one hell of a mouth on her.

"That's why right there," she said. "Instead of simply proving that you need one, you're gonna complain about Lori having one. You need to grow up-"

"And you can make that judgement? You've been part of this group for a whole, what five seconds? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am? What about you? You're here lecturing-" two hands around Lilian's upper arms stopped and stopped her from saying another word. She guessed it was Liam. She turned her head to see Daryl.

"Now ain't the time the time, Princess," he whispered in her ear. The combination his facial stubble and his warm breath made her shiver, and not in a bad way.

He lifted her up and made her face the direction they were walking before. She didn't so much as look back at Andrea.

"God, am I the only one that's zen 'round her?" Daryl said, exasperated. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lilian's lips, he had a very ironic since of humor.

They walked along until a scream echoed through the trees. Daryl and Lilian turned to see Andrea on the ground with a walker over her. Daryl had his cross-bow ready to shoot, when a brunette on a horse came up and hit it with a baseball bat.

"Lori Grimes?" she asked in a thick southern draw.

"That's me," Lori stepped up.

"You've gotta come with me, now! Carl's been shot!" she gave the group directions on how to get to the farm they'd be at.

She hopped on the back of the horse and they rode away.

"Still think I don't need a gun?" Andrea scoffed. Lilian held her tongue. She wished Andrea would've been bit. The walker on the ground, growled, and Daryl shot it.

"Shut up."

**AN: Thoughts on Mason this chapter? Or anything else you have to say about my story. But, if you're gonna criticize, I have one request: tell me why you don't like whatever it is :).**


	7. Chapter 7

The smaller group made it to the highway. Dale bombarded them with questions.

"We don't know nothin'! Some chick came outa nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori with her," Daryl said.

"Well, we better pack up and head to this farm," Dale said.

"I'm not leaving, not without my baby," Carol said. Lilian went to her side.

"I won't either," Lilian said.

"Then we can stay with the RV tonight," Daryl suggested.

"I'm stayin' then too," Liam jumped in. He wasn't going to allow the redneck alone with Lilian, not for a whole night anyway.

"If the RV stays I stay," Dale said.

"I'm in," Andrea added.

"Well, if y'all are stayin', so am I," Glenn said.

"No, not you. You need to take T-Dog and get him medical help. We'll meet up with you tomorrow," Dale said like the mother hen of the group.

"Yeah, that'll give us enough time ta rig a big ass sign, leave 'er some supplies," Daryl agreed.

"Mason, take Olivia and go with them," Lilian told her brother. He simply nodded.

OoO

Trying to sleep in that packed RV was hell, not to mention the fact that Carol was crying and Andrea wouldn't stop trying to clean her gun. The sound was too much for Lilian to take it. She got up from her spot on the floor.

"I'm gonna walk the road," she announced.

"I'll come with ya, cover ya," Daryl said. He was as sick of being there as her. Lilian grabbed her gun, Daryl his cross-bow and they exited the RV. "We're gonna walk the road a bit," Daryl told Dale. "Shine some light in the woods, if she's out there, give 'er somethin' to look at."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Dale asked.

"It's better than laying in there, doing nothing," Lilian reasoned.

"Lil, you shouldn't-"

"Liam don't," she warned. "Just do what you need to do, and I'll do what I need to."

With that, they walked off into the distance. Liam didn't understand why suddenly, she wanted nothing to do with him. They were close before the world ended. Even after, up until this morning everything was fine. Something happened last night. The only thing he could think of, is the redneck. He had to have something to do with her sudden change in mood towards him.

As Daryl and Lilian walked, there wasn't much sound. Both of them knew, that only an experienced hunter could possess foot steps like that. Daryl stole a glance at Lilian. He noticed again, for the second night in a row her beauty. Yes, she still had her beauty during the day, but for some reason, it was more obvious at night.

They made their way into the trees, just beyond the sight line of Liam and Dale. "Damn it." Liam cursed under his breath.

"Somethin' the matter?" Dale asked.

"Nah...just..." he trailed off as he looked into the binoculars again, trying to see them.

"She'll be fine. Daryl's a good man," Liam gave Dale a curious look. "With age comes wisdom."

"Tell me more."

OoO

Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He swore up and down that Lilian was licking her full pink lips on purpose. He motioned with his head for her to follow him. She did, they were at a relatively clear part of the woods, with dry leaves around them to make noise if something were to appear. He turned to her, her blue eyes met his.

Lilian wasn't truly aware of what was happening. One moment, she felt Daryl's rough calloused hand on her face, then his thin chapped lips were on her's. He was surprisingly a good kisser, she just couldn't help herself from tangling he fingers in his dirty hair. A light startled them, and they pulled apart quickly.

"Really looks like you're looking for Sophia," Liam shook his head in disapproval.

"What the hell do you know?" Lilian looked at him through squinted eyes. She was pissed, that was her tell tale sign.

"I know that that's a good way to get yourself killed."

"So's sneakin' up on a pair a hunter's," Daryl said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you're just a redneck with a cross-bow," Liam sneered.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lilian was so close to smacking him. "Stop with you're jealousy."

"I'm not jealous. You're better than _him_," he pointed to Daryl.

"And you know this how?" she shook her head at him.

"It's obvious. You're college grad he's just some uneducated redneck," Lilian had had enough of Liam's mouth. She slapped him across the face will all of her force. His fists balled up, but, instead of hitting her he turned and left.

"Sorry about him. He can be a real ass sometimes..."

"Hot headed? Stubborn? Impulsive?"

"Yeah...exactly. How did you-?"

"We got one in our group like him. Shane."

"Ah, I can see that. Maybe we could set them up, he'd sure as hell get outa my hair..."

Daryl laughed a little. How could he not?

"We should head back," Daryl suggested. "Wouldn't want pretty boy comin' back."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

They made it back to the guard rail, Daryl stepped over before offering his hand.

"C'mon Princess," he grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Look, I'm really sorry for what Liam said..."

"You said that already."

"I know. It's just he's so wrong about you...he shouldn't have-"

"Ain't nothin' I ain't heard before..."

"Doesn't make me want to beat his face in any less," she laughed. He did too. They traveled back to the RV.

**AN: What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Questions? Comments? Ideas? Let me know! I always love to read how people feel about my writing, a lot of times it helps me improve the story. I really want to know what everyone thinks of Liam right now? This is probably the slowest paced story I've ever wrote, so I will probably speed it up soon. I hope y'all are excited for the next chapter! I know I'm excited to write it :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lilian finally got a few hours of sleep after she decided to sleep in the station wagon. Liam had gotten on her last nerve last night. First, he interrupted her and Daryl's kiss, then he lectured her about how she deserved better than Daryl. Liam had no clue what he was talking about. Lilian sat up from the middle row of seats and looked around her. Something caught her eye.

The silver string caught her eye, she picked up a brown wooden bow. It was hand carved, and beautifully done. There was even a quiver of about a dozen arrows. She beamed with happiness. As soon as Lilian exited he car, she ran to where she saw Daryl, which was by a motorcycle she guessed to be his.

"Thank you! Thanks you!" she jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas.

"Fer what?" he asked. She held up the bow. "Wasn't me."

"Uh huh. Who was it? The woodland fairies?"

"Yup." She wanted to hug him, but she doubted he'd like that too much.

The group got prepared to head to the farm. Liam would be driving the station wagon, Dale the RV, and Daryl his motorcycle. Just as they were about to leave, Lilian approached Daryl.

"Hey," she said nervously. She feared he'd deny her request. "Can I ride with you? I don't really wanna ride with Liam..."

"At yer own risk," he said with a smirk. She grinned happily, her bow and quiver were already in the station wagon. Lilian hopped on the back of Daryl's motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his middle. She knew it was odd that after one kiss, everything had seemingly changed between her and Daryl. Maybe Daryl just wanted to make Liam mad, or who knows? Right now, she was happy. The bike rumbled and began to move. For Lilian's first ride on a motorcycle she was strangely comfortable.

Liam rode in the station wagon behind Daryl and Lilian. Why had she chosen to with that redneck instead of with him? It just wasn't right. He was going to have a long talk with Mason when they got to this farm. Though, he doubted it would do any good sense Lilian seemed to be the one calling the shots for their group now.

OoO

"Mason!" Liam called, catching up to his best friend.

"Yeah?" he asked numbly.

"About your sister...I'm worried about her. She's been hanging around with that _redneck_, and won't even talk to me."

"That redneck?"

"Daryl or whatever the hell his name is."

"What's wrong with that?" Mason knew first hand that Daryl was better than most people thought. He stopped him from killing himself, which now he knows would've been a mistake. He owed his life to Daryl.

"I caught them kissing in the woods last night!"

"Just stop! If it's a mistake, than Lil needs to make it for herself."

"Ugh!" Liam stormed off. Mason laughed, Liam's jealousy would be the death of him.

OoO

Daryl and Lilian were the only ones looking for Sophia. Daryl went out on horseback, while Lilian took the path closer to the highway. She walked stealthily with her bow ready. The arrows were truly well made, even though they were only sticks and sharpened rocks. It amazed her how skill for Daryl was. Which made her wonder..._what else was he skillful at?_

Lilian mentally slapped herself. She needed to focus, and find Sophia. She can fantasize about Daryl later, but right now there was a lost little girl. There was a big problem with finding her though, there was no trail to follow.

Eventually she came across a big white farm house. She made her way across the lawn on hunter's feet. There was no sign of anyone or anything. She went into the house and searched for any sign of Sophia. No such luck. When Lilian was about to leave, she heard a faint crying.

"Sophia?" she called quietly. The crying became louder as she made her way to a pantry. She opened it an found a skeleton of a child. Her coal black hair was a tangled mess, the child's pale cheeks were hallow and sunk in. "Where are your parents?" Lilian asked.

"G-gone..." the girl shuttered.

"Well c'mon, I'll take you to my group...we'll get you some food too. Are you hungry?" the girl nodded quickly. "Here, I have this granola bar," Lilian unwrapped the package and gave it to her before lifting her from the ground. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Emily."

"I'm Lilian. How old are you, Emily?"

"Seven."

For being seven, Emily was very small. She was only a few inches taller than Olivia, and only about ten pounds heavier-right now anyway.

"Did one of those...people bite you?"

"No. My mommy and daddy told me to stay in the pantry...they're dead now..."

It broke Lilian's heard to hear Emily speak that way. She decided to make her way back to the farm.

OoO

"Why is this?" Carol asked looking at the small girl.

"This is Emily...I found her in an abandoned farm house," Lilian explained. "We need to get her some food..."

"Right this way," Carol led them to the kitchen. "Why don't you go check in on Daryl, and I'll get her some food."

"What happened to Daryl?" Lilian's heart pounded in her chest harder and faster than it ever had, and her face became as pale as paper.

"He's in that bedroom...I'll let him tell you."

Lilian gave Carol Emily and took slow steps to the bedroom. She feared the worst. When she opened the door, she saw him shirtless laying in a bed. When he took notice to her, he covered his upper body with the sheet, not before Lilian saw some of his many tattoos.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Got shot, took an arrow in the side," he shrugged.

"Where'd you get shot!?"

"Grazed the side a my head."

"Oh my God!"

"Ain't no big deal..."

"Yes it is! Who shot you!?"

"Andrea."

"That's exactly why she doesn't need a gun!" Daryl laughed, but put his hand to his side, to stop his stitches from splitting.

"Any luck?" he changed the subject.

"Not with Sophia. I did find another little girl though, she was in a farm house."

"She alive?"

"Barely...she's terribly skinny."

"Where is she?"

"With Carol. You're okay, right?"

"Ain't no worse for wear."

Lilian cautiously took a seat on the bed.

"Lilian?" a girl in her early twenties with chin length brown hair asked at the door.

"Yes?"

"There's a shower, if you wanna use it."

"Thanks."

"You can barrow some of my clothes if you want."

"Thank you, very much."

"No problem. I'm Maggie."

"Nice to meet you. I'll be up in a minute." Maggie nodded and left the room. "I haven't had a shower since before the world went to the dead," she said thinking out loud.

"Wondered what that stank was," Daryl grinned.

"Ha ha. What's your excuse?"

"Go take yer damn shower," Daryl said jokingly.

"Gladly."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: To all my reviewers/favers/followers I LOVE Y'ALL SOOOOO MUCH! I've never ever gotten this many reviews for a story. I'm so proud of myself. It made my day to check my email and see that I had so many new reviews! Some day I hope I have one of those stories with like 500 reviews...that'd be so great. Maybe I'll do that with this story! So here it is, I hope you like it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

Lilian woke from her tent two days after Daryl's accident. Judging by the sun, she guessed it to be around seven. The only thing she heard was the soft crackle of a fire. No shuffle of feet, no voices, and no birds. It was strange, which only added to the eerie feeling Lilian felt. She looked over to see the seven year old she'd found the day before.

Emily's hair was more black than a raven's feathers, and more beautiful than Niagara Falls. It was surprising it'd stayed so wonderful given that when she was found Emily was on the brink of starvation, now she was looking healthier, and she was able to walk again. unfortunately, she hadn't taken to anyone except Lilian at camp. Carol was alright but they weren't close. That's why she and Lilian move to a tent of their own.

"Lily?" Emily said, rubbing her eyes. She had so creatively nicknamed Lilian 'Lily'.

"Yeah baby doll?"

"Do I have to get up now?" her eyes more green than emeralds were filled with sleep.

"No Emie, why don't you go back to sleep, and I'll have Carol check in on you."

"Why can't you?"

"I need to go hunt more food for the group."

"Hurry back," she pleaded. Her biggest fear was loosing another mother-which was how she already was thinking of Lily. She was nice and took care of her. It was nice to have a mom again.

"'Course."

Emily laid back down, and Lilian got up and put her boots on. She kissed the small girl's head before leaving the tent. When she stepped out she saw the small embers of the fire burning, and Carol was cooking over it.

"Morning Lilian," she said quietly.

"Good morning Carol. Would you like some help before I head out?"

"No thank you. Maybe you should check on Daryl? He's been kinda...off lately. More than usual."

"...Sure..." she only hesitated because things with Daryl had been...off also. She was so confused. He kissed her, he made her a bow, and they seemed to get along...but then he suddenly distanced himself again.

The walk to Daryl's tent seemed to get two steps farther away with every step she took. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion, suddenly in the pit of her stomach knots formed. Lilian didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her, normally she was not a nervous person. _Damn you Daryl,_ she thought to herself.

Daryl woke when he heard footsteps getting closer to his tent. From his many nights in the woods, he'd come to be a light sleeper. He didn't even have time to put his jeans back on, so Daryl grabbed his cross-bow and stepped out.

"Don't shoot, it's just me," Lilian said with her hands up in a surrender. Daryl noticed her long, blonde hair was in a braid over her right shoulder today. Her beauty still bothered him, never in his life had he had a woman look at him the way she did. Lilian had a certain compassion, bravery, fire that he couldn't really described.

"What the hell yew want, Princess."

"Hm, had you plagued as a briefs kinda guy," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Daryl grunted in the way that showed he didn't think it was funny before putting his pants on. "Damn Daryl, don't get them pretty panties in a twist, I'm just joking with you."

"Why don't ya go back ta the res' a the group? An', leav' me the hell alone."

"Because Mr. Grumpy I wanted to see if you were up for a hunting trip. I know you've got to be dying to get outa this place for a while."

It was true. He was sick of all these people, especially Carol. She didn't know how to leave a man alone.

"Fine, give me a few ta get ready."

"God, and I thought I was the girl," she teased. "Afraid you're gonna scare off the bunnies if you're hair isn't perfect?" he gave a small smirk, liking that she wasn't afraid to tease him. That was something people here had a problem with. They were scared of Daryl, but he understood where they were coming from after Merle. "Well, it's okay if you scare those bunnies 'cause we're gonna shoot them. But by all means take your time."

He just shood his head. Without another word, Lilian trotted off towards camp. Daryl couldn't help himself from admiring the view.

OoO

Daryl and Lilian ended up staying to eat a quick breakfast before they left. He noticed she wasn't really eating, she just kinda pushed the food around her plate. The small dark haired girl sat next to the blonde on a log quietly eating her meal.

"Here Sweet Pea, finish mine. I'm not really hungry," Lilian said with a smile when she noticed how Emily wolfed down her food.

Emily's eyes grew wide, with shock, then delight when she began eating the older woman's food. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," Lilian kissed the raven haired girl's head. Everything else was silent.

"Um guys," Glenn started, everyone looked up at him. "The barn's full a walkers..."

There was only one word to describe the next few minutes. _Chaos._ The group ran to the old wooden barn that sat at the edge of the property. Sure enough, there were moans and groans coming from the inside.

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this?" Shane shouted at Rick.

"No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land," Rick replied. Lilian agreed with both sides.

"God, this is our lives!" Shane said, just shy of shouting it.

"Lower your voice," Glenn warned.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea interjected.

"Then let's go! Let's just fucking go!" Shane exclaimed.

"We can't go," Rick replied.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter is still out there," Carol said meekly.

"Okay," Shane sighed. "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"I'm close to finding this girl," Daryl added. "I just found her damn doll two days ago."

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll," Shane said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut your big stupid mouth!" Lilian yelled at him. "We're gonna find Sophia and show you how stupid you are!"

"I'm stupid? You're chasin' the pipe dream a findin' kid that's long dead!"

"Fuck you!"

"Say that to my face, you smart mouthed bitch!"

Lilian wasn't backing down. She was going to put this big mouthed ex-cop, in his place.

"Fuck you! Stop trying to be a badass," she leaned in closer so only he and the nearest people could hear. "That doesn't compensate for your non-existant dick."

That sent Shane into a boiling rage, which only further proved Lilian's point.

"You listen here, you're just som' little bitch with a bow, that needs to watch your mouth!"

"And you're just a dickless asshole with a shotgun," she fired back. Shane was done, he shoved her onto the dirt ground with all of his strength-which was a lot. But, she sat back up a moment later ready to stand up and sock him in the jaw, unfortunately she was too late. Shane was on the ground too, already being punched in the face. She had expected the two men beating the hell out of him to be Mason and Liam, but it was Liam and Daryl. Mason gave her an apologetic look for not stepping in as he held Olive close. She didn't blame him for what he didn't do.

"He's had enough boys," Rick said. Seeing his best friend get beat up was kind of hard but he deserved it. His grandma Jean would've taking a switch to his ass a couple of times. Daryl walked away, but not before a swift kick in the leg. He held out his hand to Lilian. She took it gratefully.

"Thank you," she said to him. Liam walked over, he was raging too at this point. "And thank you. I kinda wanted the pleasure of doin' myself but whatever."

"Are you okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I've survived worse. My ass hurts pretty bad though..."

"Maybe you should go lie down..."

"Nah, we got a huntin' trip to make, don't we Daryl."

"Ya."

"Can I-" Liam started but Lilian held her hand up to him.

"We have bows, you have a gun. It wouldn't be wise. Keep camp safe, and make sure if that dumb bitch-_Andrea_ is on watch, that we don't get shot."

"Okay," Liam said defeated.

OoO

All in all they'd caught two rabbits, ten squirrels, and a racoon. They were walking back to camp in silence.

"Daryl," Lilian said suddenly making him stop dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"Why don't you like to talk to me anymore."

"I ain't good fer ya. Yew deserve someone better. Like that _pretty boy_," the last words he spat like most people would a curse word.

"That's not true, and you know it."

"Is true and _yew_ know it. Imma Dixon, worthless, useless, piece a trash."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Said it didn't I?"

"If you do then you're an idiot. You're only one of those things."

"An' what's that, Princess?"

"A Dixon. Other than that, you're a kind, caring, handsome, man. I will tell you who is worthless. _Shane_."

"He won't hurt yew again, promise."

"If he does, I'm sure he'll regret the day he entered this world."

"Yup."

"So here's an idea, why don't we use our lips for something other than talking..."

"Like what?"

"Dammit Dixon, just kiss me."

"Geez, demanding women."

His lips attacked her's for the second time.

OoO

They walked back to camp a little later, knowing making out in the woods wasn't the best of ideas. They headed back to see everyone-save Shane, Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy, lolly gagging around porch of the house.

"What the hell people? Ain't nobody takin' this seriously!? We got us a damn trail."

"Rick and I were suppose to go out a few hours ago," Andrea said.

"Ptf. 'Course. You got a damn gun and a fucking knife, go out your damn self!" Lilian shouted at her.

"What is your problem with me?"

"Everything!"

"Oh, here we go," Daryl said when Shane walked back with a bag full of guns. Wordlessly he passed them out to every able member.

"Oh, shit," T-Dog said. Coming from the woods with two walkers on leashes was Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy. The group ran to them, they all met outside the barn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Shane, just back off," Rick commanded.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Are you kidding me? You see what they're holding onto?"

"I see who I'm holding onto."

"No, man, you don't."

They argued back and fourth. Lilian grabbed Emily and pulled her close, before walking over by Carol, she had a feeling something big was about to happen. Shane shot seven rounds into a female walkers chest.

"Shane! Enough!" Rick exclaimed.

"You're right it is enough," he shot her in the head. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you gotta fight for it. I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!" Shane ran and opened the barn doors.

Shots rang out, Lilian covered Emily's ears with her hands, seeing as Emily's were occupied with her eyes. The sight in front of them was unbelievable. At least a dozen walkers came from the barn, it could've been a whole lot of hell if they got out.

Once all of the bodies were on the ground, everyone shared an uneasy look. They knew they were likely to be kicked out-especially Shane. Suddenly, another set of moans was heard. Feet shuffled from inside the barn before coming to the doors. The small from of a sandy blonde haired little girl stood before them. It was Sophia-as a walker.

Carol screamed in horror, and started to run to her, but luckily Daryl caught her. Tears set sail from Lilian's eyes. The saltines burned her cheeks as the streamed down. Rick, being the brave, honorable man he was, stepped forward with his gun.

_Bang..._

**AN: I thought about making this two chapters but I didn't think there was a good break in it, so I kept it like this. Tell me your thoughts. And if you have ideas, I'm bound to get writer's block soon, feel free to PM me, or leave it as a review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: CHAPTER 10! YAY! I hope I'm characterizing Daryl right...I know he seems really distant, and kinda cold in the show, but I like to think he'd be more touchy feely if he had a girl to love him, and for him to love. So, enjoy it. Let me know if you have any questions or comments. And as far as the story goes, there's characters I like and I dislike. Lilian's opinions are based on mine. For example, I HATE Andrea with sooooo much. Especially after the new season. But, I like Carol because she's been through so much and still stays strong. I mean c'mon she lost her daughter :(, and her husband used to beat her! **

If crying was a contest, Carol would have defiantly won. Her sobs echoed through the farm and the whole surrounding area. Daryl released his hold on her, she ran directly to Lilian, sandwiching Emily between them. Carol's tears soaked Lilian's shirt. It didn't bother her, she was glad that Carol trusted her enough to cry on her shoulder. Emily tried her best to comfort the crying woman, but didn't really know how.

"Can I talk to you?" Mason walked over and nudged Daryl, allowing Olivia to run to her aunt.

"Ya."

They walked away from the group some, more toward camp.

"What is it you want with my sister?" That was one of the things about Mason. He wouldn't ever beat around the bush, he'd come right out and tell you what he thought.

"Ain't figured out wha' she wants wit me yet," he answered honestly, Daryl truly didn't understand why Lilian was the way she was toward him.

"She likes you, that much is obvious. I want want to make one thing clear, if you hurt her _ever_," Mason paused to get his blonde hair away from his face. "I'll shove that cross bow of your's and shove it so far up your ass, you'll taste your bolts. Do I make my self clear?" the edge in his voice made it odvious that Mason wasn't joking. Daryl felt like he was a high school kid talking to the dad of the girl he was about to take out on a first date.

"Crystal."

"Good, because Lil may seem like a rough tough hunter. But, deep down, she's sweet as cotton candy, which means she'd melt in the rain...catch my drift?"

Daryl nodded. "I ain't planin' on hurtin' her."

"Good. That means you're less likely to taste bolt," Mason grinned. The did a manly handshake/hug.

OoO

Nobody knew what to say. This was suppose to be a memory of the lives of the ones whom had been lost. They all stood around the three graves in silence. Carol wasn't present, Lilian's guess was she couldn't bear the thought of seeing her daughter's grave. Most of the people left, but Lilian stayed. She knealed in front of the grave of the girl she'd known for a few minutes.

"Hey," a manly voice said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so...poor Carol...this is her daughter."

"I know. Can we talk for a minute?"

Lilian nodded. She and Liam walked closer to the cattle field.

"What do ya wanna talk about?" he gave her a strange look. She was beginning to pick up the southern draw that everyone else in the group had.

"Why do you hate me suddenly?" he asked.

"I don't hate you...there's just a lot going on..."

"You have time for that redneck."

"Liam, I know, okay! I know that you're secretly in love with me! Mason told me..."

"Wha-"

"Yes, and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't share your feelings."

"How do you know that? You've never kissed me."

"And I don't want to."

"Really," Liam pushed Lilian against the fence behind her, and roughly lifted he chin.

"Get off me!" She started to kick him, but he used his leg to hold her's down. "No! Stop it!" he held her wrists tightly to keep her from slapping him.

"Git away frum her, unless yew wanna be 'n the forth grave," Daryl stood behind Liam with his cross-bow pointed at his head.

Liam slowly stepped away from Lilian before running back to camp.

"My hero," Lilian said softly before leaning close to Daryl. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Ain't nobody gonna hurt my princess."

"Good."

Mason looked around camp. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of trance. They were all mourning in their own way. But something was wrong, Shane, Liam, Lilian, and Daryl were no where to be seen.

"Daddy," Oliva said, getting Mason's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I go play with Emily and Carl?"

"Is there an adult with them?"

"Yes, Lori's watching them."

"Just be careful," he kissed his daughter's head before she trotted away. Mason got up to attend to his own business. He walked toward the cattle field to check for walkers. Instead he saw a much different sight. Daryl was hugging his little sister that appeared to be sobbing.

When the two heard foot steps, they released each other. Daryl turned with his cross-bow ready. He immediately lowered it when he saw it was just Mason.

"Sorry man," Daryl said.

"No, I'm sorry for sneaking up on you," Mason replied. He looked to see his sister's blue eyes red and puffy. "I know you wanted to find her," he said in a softer tone.

"It-it's n-not that," she shuddered as she was trying to regain her composure.

"Then what is it?"

More tears fell, and she reached for Daryl, once she had hold on hims she buried her face in his chest and began crying.

"Liam," Daryl answered for her, as he tried to soothe Lilian.

"What did he do?"

"Tried ta force himsel' on 'er."

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

**AN: Let me know your thoughts/feelings/questions/ideas for this story please. I also want to apologize for the slow update. We got quite a bit of snow, and I haven't been able to use the internet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: None of my rambling this time:)**

Lilian decided to see what she could do in the house, she wanted to console the grieving family. When she walked in, Maggie and Lori were standing at the counter. They looked her way, but didn't say a word.

"How's Beth taking it?" she asked.

"Not well," Maggie admitted.

"She's in some sort of shock," Lori added.

"Poor girl. Loosing a parent is one of the hardest things..."

"You lost somebody?" Lori guessed.

"Both my parents when I was eighteen...my mom to a hunting accident...my dad blamed himself, and couldn't take the depression."

"That's awful!" Maggie said, hugging Lilian.

"I'm gonna go check on Beth," Lori said feeling awkward. She hadn't spoken to Lilian much. Her and Rick had discussed her a few times. They both thought she was a good addition to the group. Lilian added hunting and tracking skills, another quiet weapon, and her ability to calm Daryl Dixon.

OoO

After Andrea tried to help Beth with her suicide, Maggie was seething with rage when she went upstairs to talk to her. Lori, Lilian, and Andrea stood in the kitchen.

"You think this is okay?" Lori asked.

"It's her choice," Andrea shrugged. "If she wants to die, let her. Somebody can't make that choice for you."

"She's just a kid!"

"She's lost people. Unlike you. What did you want me to tell her? Everything's gonna be okay, don't you worry. Everything'll be just fine. You can be like Lori, get a husband, a son, a new baby, a..._boyfriend_."

"Whatever, at least I'm doing what needs to be done around here, while you run around playing Annie Oakley. We could use some help."

"Get _her_ to do it," she pointed at Lilian.

"I'm actually out there working my ass off to hunt, and I was trying to find Sophia-whom might I add I never even knew! I'm not off with my fuck buddy doing things that would've scared Sophia off!"

"Please, I've seen the way you and Dixon act, even you and Liam."

Lilian had had enough, she lunged at her, punching her in the face a few times.

"Lilian, honey, please stop," Lori said in a motherly voice. Lilian felt obligated to listen, so she did. Andrea rubbed her face, before walking outside.

"I didn't know you were pregnant," were the first words out of Lilian's mouth. Lori couldn't help but to laugh. "Is there anything I can do to help? I've always wanted to have kids."

"Why didn't you?"

"I can't," she said sadly. "My ex-husband and I tried for so long, but nothing ever happened."

"You were married before?"

"Yeah, I was twenty when we got married. He was a nice guy-Phil was his name. I fell for him immediately. But, anyway, after we got married, he wanted a big family so we were trying to have kids, and it just never took."

"Did you see a doctor?"

"No, his high school girlfriend got pregnant. Then, she ended up miscarrying."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Maybe I'm just not suppose to have kids."

"Emily seems to like you well enough."

"Yeah. She's a good kid. I'm so glad I found her."

OoO

Lori and Lilian sat on the porch together that afternoon, on account of Beth and Maggie yelling at each other. Lilian could tell that Lori was getting ansy because Rick and Glenn weren't back with Hershel.

"C'mon, let's go look for them," Lilian suggested.

"Really?" Lori was contemplating that herself, but didn't want to go alone, and she was afraid to ask Shane or Daryl to.

"Yep. There's only one way to get shit done, and that's to do it yourself. That's the only person you can count on."

"Good point. Who's car?"

"Your pick. Let go grab a knife."

Once Lilian grabbed her long hunting knife before she and Lori left in Maggie's brown car.

"Here's the map," Lori said as she handed the younger woman a paper map of the county.

"We can take this road here, turn left," Lilian was thinking out loud, and Lori looked over for a spilt second to see the map.

That's all it look Lilian and Lori looked back at the road at the same moment, which just so happened to be a moment too late. A walker crossed the road mindlessly, and the car plowed into it. Maggie's car flipped off of the road and landed on it's roof. As for the two women inside, they were knocked unconscious.

**AN: Sorry really short chapter, I only have internet for tonight (long story) so I just wanted to add what I had...so please review, and give me some ideas, I'd love to hear them, because I can feel a case of writer's block coming on :(.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I absolutly love reading your reviews. They are so amazing. Please tell me what you think. Good or bad. On with the story:**

_Click, click. Click, click. Growl_. Lilian slowly opened her blue eyes. She slowly took in her surroundings. There was shattered glass, coating the floor of the car, which was really the roof. _Growl_. When Lilian looked over she saw a walker trying to get into the car through the glass of the windshield. The rotting flesh on it's face began to slowly tear off as it got closer. It stuck to the glass shrapnels.

Lilian tried to move her right arm and killed it, but when she tried to move, severe pain surged through her body. She knew she had to kill it, this was her idea and if something happened to Lori, all hell would break loose. During the short time she was at camp, Lilian had noticed that Shane stared at Lori with lust and Rick with envy.

"Lori!" Lilian shouted nudging the still unconscious woman with her boot. "You have to wake up, and you have to do it now!"

Lilian grabbed her knife with her left hand, pulling it from the sheath and stabbing it through the walker's head. It made one a final groan like sound. She again made an attempt to wake Lori.

"Where are we...?" Lori asked sleepily.

"In a crashed car. We have to move now."

OoO

They only encountered one more walker, Lori killed it since Lilian's arm was sprained, maybe broken. Headlights appeared behind him, Lilian pulled Lori over to the side, and readied her knife with her left hand. Lori aimed her small pistol.

"Lori!" Shane's angry voice yelled. "What the hell are you thinking?" he came trotting over to the two women.

"The only way to get something done is to do it yourself," she replied.

"What the hell!? You!" Shane pointed at Lilian. "This is all your fault!" he grabbed her hurt arm, she yelped in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lilian yelled through clenched teeth. He refused so she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He knelt over in pain, she kicked his chest, making him fall to the group. Her boot landed on his cheek. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me or any other woman again. Trust me, you'll regret it."

Lori stayed silent. She didn't know what to say, Shane deserved everything he got in her opinion. The low rumble of a motorcycle interrupted everything that was happening. Daryl stopped in front of the small group.

"Guess ya got everythin' under control," he chuckled, seeing Shane on the ground.

"I still need a ride back..." Lilian smiled at him.

"Hop on."

"You don't mind Lori, right?"

Lori chuckled, it was amazing how Lilian's whole mood changed when she saw Daryl. She remembered being that way with Rick.

"Go ahead," she smiled.

Lilian got on the back of the bike, and started to wrap her arms around him, but winced in pain when her arm hit against him.

"Yew okay?"

"Just my arm, not biggie," she tried to shrug, while she held back the tears that were threatening to spill out. She wrapped her good arm around his waist and leaned against his back. Lilian felt Daryl's hand on her arm, which only added to the feeling of safety she always had when she was with him.

OoO

"What happened?" Carol asked, alarmed when she only saw Daryl and Lilian.

"They'll be back shortly," Lilian explained. Daryl stepped off the bike, before helping her do the same.

"Well what happened to you and Lori?" Mason asked.

"Car accident."

"Why the hell are you so stupid?" Mason was mad at her for continuously putting herself in danger.

"She wanted to find her husband. What was a suppose to do? Let her go alone! She's pregnant."

"You don't always need to be the hero. You have a kid to worry about!"

"At least I'm not the one that was considering suicide!" Lilian stormed off angrily. She knew she'd gone too far, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't a child, she was a twenty-seven year old woman for Christ's sake! Plus, she was still made at him for trying to leave her alone with Olive and Liam.

"Ya need ta git yer arm checked out," Daryl said, as he caught up with her.

"Fine! Where?"

"Patricia, in da house."

Lilian realized she was taking her anger out on Daryl now. "I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off right now...nothing against you."

"Yer fine. Jus' go git it checked, and we'll be even."

"Deal."

Lilian and Daryl went in to see Patricia, she quietly examined the arm, and took out the small shards or glass.

"You're lucky. It's only a sprain. You'll heal in about two or three weeks. But, you have to avoid using it. Otherwise, it'll get a whole lot worse."

"Thank you," Lilian said sincerely. She was happy that Patricia fixed her up without a lecture. Patricia made her a make shift sling and sent her on her way. Lilian and Daryl walked out of the house toward their camp.

"Why don't yew an' Emily move ta my tent. Don't trust Shane or that pretty boy."

"Daryl Dixon! Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay, but no funny business. There'll be a child present."

He leaned close to her ear. "No promises," he whispered huskily.

"I'll hold you to that." Daryl smirked at her as he grabbed her bags from her tent. "I'll meet you there," Daryl nodded and headed to his tent. Lilian set off in search of Emily. She found her over by Carol. "Emie, bed time."

"Okay Lily."

Emily began to walk to their usual tent.

"No, sweet pea, we're staying with Daryl tonight."

"Why?"

"My arm's hurt and I can't protect us if something were to happen."

Emily made Lilian stop walking and began to examine her arm. Slowly, and genially, she kissed the hurt arm. "Better?"

"Much. But Daryl already took our stuff."

"Okay."

The two walked away from the rest of camp, to Daryl's tent so they could sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed. It makes my day to see all of them! We've reached OVER 30! It make me just want to write more! So, here is the new chapter, and I promise there will be VIOLENCE!**

The sun rose early the next morning, waking Lilian. She was always an early bird, and had never been able to sleep past eight. Though, the air outside was frigged, Lilian found herself to be toasty warm. She didn't realize why, until Daryl shifted next to her. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, while his chin stubble brushed against the soft skin of her neck.

Emily was sleeping peacefully against Lilian's front, successfully making a Lilian sandwich with Daryl and Emily bread. She wanted to get up, and leave the tent, but they both looked so comfortable and couldn't bring herself to wake them.

_Meanwhile..._

"Liam!" Mason ran after his former best friend. Something had happened to Liam, he was no longer himself. He used to be kind, and easy to talk to. But, this new would had made him...for lack of a better description, like Shane. They could've been twins.

"Yeah? What's up bud?"

"You need to stay away from my sister," he said matter a factly.

"Why's that?"

"She told me what happened! Come near her again and I'll-"

"Try to kill yourself again? Oo, I'm so scared!" Liam laughed like a lunatic. "Plus, why should _I_ have to leave her alone when that redneck's probably screwing her right now?"

Mason had had enough, Daryl may not have seemed like person of the year (who was anymore?) but, at least he tried, and he protected Lilian from Liam and Shane. Mason's fist contacted with Liam's face, and he fell to the ground. Mason wasn't done, he tackled him, and threw more punches, and didn't stop until Rick pulled him off of Liam.

OoO

Daryl woke about a half an hour after Lilian, and they allowed Emily to stay sleeping in the tent. They made their way to the fire, and Carol greeted each of them with a can of fruit. They mumbled a thanks and began to eat.

Liam came to the fire moments after them, with a bloody face and what looked to be a broken nose. Lilian honestly wanted to laugh, but she forced herself not to.

"Listen up everybody," Rick began. "Shane and I are gonna go drive Randall eighteen miles out. We'll be back shortly. Lilian, Daryl, a word please?" They nodded and rose from their places to follow Rick. "I want both a y'all to keep an eye on camp."

"Basically you're leaving us in charge?" Lilian asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay, everything will be in one piece when you get back," Lilian assured him.

"I appreciate it," Rick smiled and headed for the car with Shane.

"I'm goin' huntin'. Think ya can hold down the fort?" Daryl asked.

"What could go wrong?"

"A lot. Yer here with that pretty boy."

"I'll be fine, okay?"

"Alrigh'."

"You be careful," she pecked his cheek, and they parted ways.

Lilian noticed Lori and Carol hanging laundry and went to join them. They smiled at her knowingly as she started to hand a shirt on the line. "What?"

"You know what," Lori smile.

"I think you mean who," Carol laughed lightly. She seemed almost herself-or how Lilian guessed she was before everything with Sophia.

"Oh," Lilian blushed madly.

"I didn't realize you had taken an interest in the redneck with the cross-bow," Lori giggled like a girl in high school.

"Maybe he's her knight and shining armor," Carol added with a good natured smile.

"I swear you two sound like a bunch of gossiping hens!" Lilian laughed along with them.

"C'mon, spill," Lori urged.

"Spill what?" Lilian questioned.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing," the three women laughed again once Lilian realized she had just burned herself.

"How was _it_?"

"You two are pervs. And there isn't anything to tell anyway."

"Sure, you don't spend the night in some guy's tent without doing _something_," Lori pointed out.

"There was a child present..."

"Oh, so you would've done something if there wasn't..."

"No! I never said that!"

They were quiet for a few moments before Carol broke the silence.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes," Lilian answered in a matter of a fact tone.

OoO

Daryl returned from the woods earlier than usual. The sun was still pretty high in the sky. No matter what he tried to tell himself the reason for him coming back was, deep down, he knew it was because of Lilian. She didn't want her to be left alone at camp with Liam and Shane. Since, surely he and Rick were back by now.

He walked back to the fire pit, where he saw a heated argument between Shane and Lilian. _Oh no_. This wouldn't end well. Daryl came to a stop, to access how bad it was, because he knew if he stepped in Lilian could get mad. He knew how independent she was, that was one of the many things he lo-liked about her.

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone!?" Lilian shouted angrily.

"'Cause you're too stupid to run this camp by yourself!"

"Look who's talking! Look at your now uglier face! You couldn't go on a simple trip without trying to kill your best friend because you're one twisted individual."

"Ptf. That's what guys do, they fight!"

They continued to shout profanities at each other until Shane's temper got the best of him, and he shoved her to the ground. She was back up, and threw a punch at his jaw. He drew his fist back. Daryl couldn't let this bastard hit Lilian. He lunged at Shane, though it was a moment too late, he'd hit her and knocked her out cold. Daryl's fist contacted with Shane's nose with a satisfying crunch. It was broken, that was for sure.

OoO

Pain. The right side of Lilian's face felt as if someone had set fire to it. It burned and ached at the same time. She groaned in pain, before she noticed someone put a wet cloth on her face. It eased the pain only slightly, but anything was an improvement at that point.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry about spelling errors last chapter, I was rushing to get it posted, and sorry but the beginning isn't descriptive. Y'all already know what happens and I just didn't feel like writing it...lol. I just find this find this this part really boring...And I would've updated sooner but we had some really bad snow...so sorry about that.**

That day, was the day Randall's fate would be decided, once and for all. Daryl had already had a 'talk' with him. He told the group, that Randall's group had about thirty guys, and they were bad guys, which was a huge understatement.

Dale was campaigning to get Randall to stay with the group. He was seemingly fighting a one man war. That was made clear when he stood alone against the rest of the group. Therefore, Rick made the executive decision to execute him in the barn that evening. Daryl stopped Lilian as they were headed back to camp.

"Rick wants ma help," Daryl said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be in your tent. By, the way, it's just going to be me tonight...I hope that's okay," Lilian didn't know why she was nervous, but she was.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," she began to blush. Something about the thought of being alone in Daryl's tent was making her flustered. He brushed his lips against her's.

OoO

Daryl came back into the tent later that night. He was furious. Lilian sat up from the sleeping bag on the floor, she wasn't sleeping, she was just thinking about everything. Emily was in Carol's tent for the night.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Didn't do it. Damn kid showed up..."

"Which damn kid?"

"Rick's."

"Oh. Why don't you lay down, and I'll give you a back rub? You look tense."

"Nah..." he hesitated.

"I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

There wasn't a such thing as saying no to her, which he realized now. "Fine." Daryl laid down on his stomach on the pile of blankets. She straddled him, and started to remove his shirt. He quickly flipped over and sat up. Lilian was now straddling his lap.

"What?" she asked, curious to why he freaked out when she tried to remove his shirt.

"Changed ma mind."

"Did you have something you wanted to do instead in mind?" She grinned suggestively.

"Maybe," he smirked, and she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips danced passionately, while Daryl's hands rested on Lilian's hips.

Screams from outside interrupted them. Both of them got to their feet quickly and grabbed their weapons.

Lori kept Carl with her in her tent, as did Carol with Emily, and Mason with Olivia. Daryl and Lilian arrived to the unfortunate scene after everyone else. By that point, Rick had a gun pointed to Dale's head, as he took his dying breaths.

Daryl noticed how Rick's hands were shaking, as they were trying to hold the gun, and took it from him. Rick nodded gratefully, he didn't want to shoot Dale.

"Sorry brother," Daryl said, as he pulled the trigger.

Everyone went back to their tents with heavy hearts. Daryl even seemed sad about it. Lilian laid down, as did Daryl and they went to sleep. They felt it would be inappropriate to do anything else.

OoO

The next morning, a memorial was held for Dale, adding a fourth grave to their small cluster. A sad truth washed over them like a cool glass of water on a hot Georgia day. This wouldn't be the last death, and they'd move on and forget about Dale, just like everyone before and after him. That was just the way the world worked now.

Everyone began to move their stuff into Hershel's house, that was the chore of the day. It was something that had to be done, (whether Dale was dead of alive). Surviving, that was the goal now, and freezing to death didn't fit into that equation. Unfortunately the house was going to be extremely cramped. Lilian began putting her clothes into her bag, and Daryl entered the tent behind her.

"I ain't tellin' ya what ta do, but, why don't ya set up next ta me?" he stated without much emotion. "Don't wan' Shane er Liam ta hurt ya."

She smiled, he wanted to keep her safe, which made her heart leap in her chest. She wanted to sleep next to him in the first place, but wasn't sure how she'd ask.

"I think I will," she smiled at him. "You want me to get your stuff together, so you can go help move the cars?" she offered.

"Guess so," he said with nod, that she took to mean thanks. Daryl disappeared, and Lilian gathered all of the items from the tent. She would miss the privacy, that was for sure. She wouldn't get a chance to pick up where she started with Daryl any time soon, which was unfortunate, but possibly a good thing. She didn't want to rush into sex. She'd made that mistake before. In fact, she'd made so many mistakes in her past. She wanted things with Daryl to be different. Nothing like they were with her past husband. She wanted for Daryl to be able to accept everything about her.

_"Let me get this straight...you think you can't have kids..." _

_"Well...we've been trying for months!" Lilian sat down on the bed she and her husband shared, while burying her face in her hand. "Phil...I just don't know what to do."_

_Phil was in a state of shock, his blue eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance. _

_"I'll call a lawyer in the morning," he said coldly. _

_"A lawyer?" Lilian asked confused. "What for?"_

_"A divorce lawyer. An," he paused for a long moment. He'd always called her 'An'. Lil, was her brother's nickname, and he didn't want to call her 'Lily' so 'An' worked. "if you can't have kids, I don't want to be married to you..."_

_Her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he was leaving her because she couldn't have kids. _

_"Fine. Pack you shit and leave," she wasn't going to plead with him not to leave her. That'd just be pointless. He'd made up his mind and she'd be damned if she let him take control of this divorce. _

_"Is that what you want?" Phil asked. _

_"You asked for the divorce. C'mon I ain't got all day. I'll call the landlord and have you taken off the lease." _

_"Okay," Phil packed his bag and left the house. _

She wondered if Daryl would be like Phil, and want to end whatever they had if she told her about not being able to have kids...

**AN: Again, sorry for this chapter...it's not my best work. But, I'm curious...**

**What do y'all think of Phil? Think long and hard about it...he's rather important to the show *wink* *wink*. As always, reviews are welcomed, let me know what you thought of this chapter. And, ideas are would be greatly apreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: New chapter :)**

Lilian couldn't get to sleep, she tossed and turned for most of the night. Daryl was keeping watch outside, and Emily was cocooned on the other side of the make shift bed, sleeping peacefully. The dining room was littered with other sleeping people. T-Dog was in the far corner and Carol was in the corner across from Lilian. Everyone else-save Carl, Lori, and Rick, who were in the upstairs bedroom, was in the living room.

Quietly, on hunter's feet, she slid jeans over her shorts, and threw on a sweat shirt before slipping out the back door. She walked on the creaky boards of the wooden wrap-around porch as silently as possible. Daryl took a stance on top of Dale's RV, with his cross-bow aimed in the other direction. Lilian climbed the metal latter, the rungs were cold on her hands, but she ignored it, and reached her destination. Daryl's back was still turned, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. At first he jumped, but once he realized it was Lilian, he smiled slightly, and put his hands over her's.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Coulda shot yew."

"You wouldn't have," she smiled knowingly.

"I kno'," he admitted. "Yew shoul' go back ta bed."

"Can't sleep," he turned to face her. His blue eyes met her's. She felt as if she could stare at those baby blues forever.

Daryl couldn't help but reach out and cup her cheek. He wanted to be close to her, despite everything he'd known before. '_Ain't nobody gonna care 'bout yew but me, Little brother,_' Merle's voice rang in his ears. He started to pull away, but Lilian's hand caught his, and she tip-toed to kiss him.

"Thought I'd spend some time with you," she ginned, sensing his hesitation. He had opened up so much since they'd met. Lilian could tell he was at war with himself, and wanted to help him win it.

"Okay," they parted, and Daryl took a seat on one of the lawn chairs, before he patted the other one. Instead of taking the empty seat, she sat on his lap. Before capturing his lips with her's. He kissed her back a moment later, still not understanding why she wanted to kiss him in the first place.

"Sure looks like y'all are one walker watch," T-Dog said, making Lilian practically jump out of her skin. "Why don't y'all go back to bed? I'll take watch for a while," he said kindly.

"Thanks..." Lilian blushed, and she and Daryl hurried back to the house. They laid down on their make-shift bed. "Good night, Daryl."

"Night, Princess," he kissed her forehead.

OoO

_The sun dipped low into the sky, Daryl was sitting on a porch unfamiliar to him, with Lilian by his side. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her slender shoulders. It reached almost to the bottom of the seat she was sitting in. She smiled and looked over at him. Age was obvious on her face, she must've been in her late thirties, but she was still so beautiful. _

_A silver car pulled up the long gravel drive. Out stepped a teenager with coal colored hair and emerald eyes, she wore a tank top and jeans on her small frame. Emily. In the passenger seat was young man a few years older then her wearing a sheriff's hat. Lilian rose from her seat and went into the house, Daryl followed suit. They were met but the sound of children laughing. _

_"Daddy!" a blonde haired girl rushed to his arms, she couldn't have been more than five. Daryl picked her up with ease. _

_"How'd babysitting go, Olive?" he heard Lilian ask from the kitchen, which is wear he went next. The wood floors slightly creaked under his steps, and he noticed the faded flower print wall paper._

_"Fine. Great actually. Maybe you and Daryl should have a date night, Aunt Lil."_

_"I'll have to talk to him about that, you know how protective his is of these kids."_

_"That just means he's a good father," Olive said proudly. _

_"I know he is. What should I make for dinner."_

_"Pasta," Daryl said as he entered the room. Lilian smiled at him, noticing the child in his arms. _

_"What kind?" _

_"Don't matter," he set the little girl down and she ran off to play with a boy who was about eight or nine and was the spitting image of Daryl._

_"Daryl Dixon, how many times do I have to tell you? Make up your dern mind!"_

_"I don't kno'."_

_"I'm gonna go...read..." Olive left the couple to themselves._

_"I'll beat yew with a wooden spoon," Lilian said grabbing one from the counter. _

_"That a promise, Princess?"_

_"Of course," she came up and hit him on his ass with it. _

_"Not in front of the children!" Daryl said with a grin. _

_"Just wait until tonight," she purred into his ear. _

Daryl was jolted awake by the sound of crashing pots and pans. Lilian was still curled up next to him, with her head tucked securely under his chin. He was surprised he'd had a dream like that, he'd never even considered having kids. But, now, he saw what kids with Lilian could be like...and how happy they might be able to be.

_"That girl back at the farm, the one with the nice little, she don't give two shits 'bout yew little brother. An' she never will. Yer a Dixon, she's way out of yer league."_ Merle words, from his hallucination popped back into his head. He was right, even if Daryl imagined it all. Merle was right. His dream would always be just that, a dream. In fact, if Merle ever heard about it, or saw him cuddling with Lilian, he'd beat the shit out of him.

OoO

Lilian woke to an empty bed. It was unusual, since she was typically the first one awake. The sun poured in through the big dinning room window, it had to be at least nine.

"Mornin'," Carol said casually.

"Morning, where's Emily?"

"Playing with Carl and Olivia upstairs."

"What about Daryl?"

"Went out hunting around dawn. I made you a plate, since you missed breakfast, it's on the counter."

"Thanks."

"No trouble."

Lilian ate her breakfast quickly, and walked outside. It was so strange not to see all of the tents around.

"Lilian, glad I caught you," Rick said jogging up to her.

"What's up?" she asked the ex cop.

"I wanted to know if you would come with me to drop Randall off."

"Sure."

"Okay, why don't we leave this afternoon?"

"Sounds great."

OoO

Rick and Lilian had the car loaded up and ready to go. Daryl walked back onto the property, and over to them.

"Ya leavin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. Can you keep an eye on Emily please? Make sure she doesn't run off?" he nodded. "Thanks," she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "We're just gonna drop off Randall."

Daryl awkwardly hugged her back. He wasn't big on hugging, especially not in front of people. Lilian pressed her lips to his for a second. Then pulled out of the hug.

"I'll go get the package," T-Dog said. But, a moment later returned alone. "Guys...he's not in there."

Everyone ran to the shed, and as T-Dog had said. Randall was gone.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane's voice shouted. His face was bruised and bloody.

"What happened?" Andrea asked.

"Little bastard got the jump on me. He's armed and he got my gun."

"Okay, we'll split up into three groups," Rick said calmly. "Lilian with Glenn, Daryl with Liam, and Shane with me. Everyone else back to the house. Andrea, T-Dog keep a watch on them."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm so excited to finally be to this chapter! I've had this idea for like ever! So, I hope y'all enjoy it, let me know how I did in a review! I LUV y'all's reviews. They're great! **

Glenn and Lilian trekked through the crunchy leaves. Lilian's bow stayed ready, and Glenn kept his hand on his gun. _Bang!_ A single gun shot echoed through the woods.

"You think they found him?" Glenn asked.

"No," Lilian said. "None of them would risk one gun shot. Plus, Daryl has his bow. Coulda been Randall though..."

They followed the sound of the shot, before coming to a clearing. There was a stand off between Liam and Daryl. Lilian's heart was pounding so loud in her chest.

"Finally, once and for all you can keep your dirty inbreed redneck hands off of _my Lilian_."

"Even if yew shoot me, she won't want yew. She neva did."

"We'll see," Lilian saw Daryl's cross-bow laying about ten feet away from Daryl. It was up to her. Liam's gun was raised, with his back facing her.

Daryl saw movement in the bushes, before Lilian stepped out with her bow aimed. She released the arrow she was holding and it flew. Liam shifted to the left, still no realizing what was going on. All Daryl saw, was the arrow head sticking out of Liam's chest.

Lilian ran from her place to where Liam crumpled to the ground. She kneeled in front of him. Phyco or not, he'd been her friend for years upon years. It wasn't suppose to end this way.

"Damn you! I aimed for your damn arm! Why the hell did you move!?" she shouted while sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Liam coughed up blood, his brown eyes swam with tears. "I love you..."

Lilian felt the need to force herself to say it back. She did love him...but only like a brother. She let out a sigh before choosing her words. "I love you too, brother..."

Liam too one last breath, and he closed his eyes before he died. Despite everything that happened she kissed his forehead and moved his charcoal hair from his face. Daryl helped Lilian to her feet, she sobbed into his chest.

"He wasn't a bad guy before this...he used to make me breakfast...and was a great listener..."

"I'm sure he was," Daryl said, in attempt to comfort her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

The sound of a walker moan entered their ears. To their surprise, they turned and saw Liam. Lilian's jaw dropped. _How is that possible?_ she asked herself. Daryl took Lilian's bow and shot him in the head, before retrieving her arrows and his cross-bow.

"We should head back..." Glenn said nervously.

"He's right," Lilian agreed.

They all began walking back to the farm.

When they opened the creaky screen door, Mason rushed up from his spot when he saw his sister crying.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Out in the-"

Another gun shot grabbed all of their attention.

"Can you get back out there and find my husband?" Lori asked Daryl, who gave a look to Lilian, to ask if she'd be okay. She nodded and moved to her brother's arms.

"Yew got it."

Daryl went out onto the porch when he noticed a huge horde of walkers making their way towards them. The rest of the group came outside, and was in utter shock.

"Andrea, get the guns," Lilian said in a commanding voice. She nodded and ran to the house.

"Where's Carl? I can't find my son!" Lori shouted.

"Did you check upstairs?" Lilian asked. Lori nodded her head. "I'll find him. Watch Emily," she started to run but Daryl caught her arm.

"Don't git yerself killed, Princess," he planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

"You neither."

She ran off with two hand guns and her bow. She'd only use the bow if she had to. Guns were quicker. She saw the barn surrounded by walkers and she figured Rick or Shane must be in there.

"Rick!" she yelled, slipping through a loose board. Yes, it wasn't the smartest idea but she had to go with her gut.

"In here!" he called back, just as she met up with him.

"Oh, good, you have Carl! Lori was worried sick!"

"Yes, take him to the top. I've got an idea." She nodded and helped Carl up the latter. "Drop this when I say," he handed her a lighter, before pouring gas everywhere. Rick opened the doors and hurried to the ladder. "Now!"

Lilian dropped the lit lighter and the barn around them ignited. The RV suddenly pulled up and they used it to climb down. Jimmy unfortunately was trapped inside. We ran back to the farm house, Hershel was the only one there still shooting walkers.

"We have to get off the farm now!" Rick told him.

"This is my farm and I will die here!"

"Not tonight," Rick grabbed him and pulled him into a big red SUV. Lilian followed, she hoped everyone else made it out safe.

"Go to the highway, where we left supplies for Sophia," Lilian said. "That's where they'll go."

Nobody argued, Rick drove to the seemingly deserted highway. They got out of the car and Carl began yelling.

"We have to go back! She's not here! This is mom, we can't just-"

"Carl, you have to be quiet," Rick said. "We don't know what's out here."

"Rick, take your son. I'll stay here. You have to find somewhere safe," Lilian said.

Rick nodded agreeing with her.

"I'll stay too, I have to see if my daughters made it," Hershel said.

"Be careful," Rick told them, but Carl became angry.

"We're not leaving without-"

The rumble of a motorcycle interrupted him. Daryl and Carol were on Daryl's motorcycle, followed by a blue truck, and then a green car. Emily jumped out of the blue truck as soon as it stopped and ran to Lilian. She jumped into her arms and began to sob.

"Lily, I thought you..."

"It's okay, I'm fine."

Lilian saw Daryl, and ran to him. Without a single hesitation, he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Were ya bit?" Daryl asked. Lilian shook her head. "Me neither."

"Is this everyone?" Hershel asked.

"I guess so," Lilian said refusing to leave Daryl's side, which he was okay with.

"Jimmy?" Beth asked.

"He was with the RV..." Rick said. "It got...over run..."

"Patricia?" Hershel wondered.

"I was holdin' on to her daddy...but they took her from me..." Beth said, sobbing.

"Andrea?" Rick asked.

"She saved me then I lost her," Carol said.

"We saw her go down," T-Dog said.

"Liam?" Rick asked. Lilian quickly shook her head before leaning closer to Daryl.

"Shane?" Lori asked.

"He was bit!" Carl exclaimed. "I shot him," he began to cry.

"Okay, we'll leave the truck here, and head aways from here." Rick brought their attention back to what was important right now. They could mourn later.

Lilian quickly did the math. The SUV could only hold eight, and the other car could only hold four. Someone would have to ride on the bike with Daryl.

"I'm gonna ride with you," Lilian told him.

"It's cold..."

"You'll keep me warm," she grinned.

"How can yew be so sure, Princess?"

"'Cause you will..."

"Uh huh," Daryl smirked.

Lilian walked with Emily to the SUV.

"Mason, can you watch over Emily...I'm riding with Daryl."

"Oh, with your man," Mason grinned. Lilian blushed. "Yeah, I'll watch her."

"Thank you," she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you and Olive are okay."

"Me too. Be careful up there."

"I will."

"I love you Lily," Emily said.

"I love you too, Emie."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello! I'm thinking about going like in a completely different direction from the show, so just a warning, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter! Let me know :D!**

Lilian kept her arms wrapped tightly around Daryl's middle. The cold air was taking it's toll on both of them. Lilian buried her face in Daryl's back to ease the biting wind. If it were up to her, they'd just disappear to someplace tropical and safe. That made her remember someplace else they could go. _Shaw Island_. She'd bring it up when she got a chance.

The only problem with going to Shaw Island was they would need to stop at Lilian and Liam's house in South Carolina. There was beeping from behind Daryl and Lilian. Daryl brought the bike to a stop.

"Outa gas," Rick said.

"We can't stop here..." Glenn said nervously.

"We've been running on fumes for the past our, we gotta," Rick replied. "We can make a run for gas in the morning."

"Glenn and I can make a run right now," Maggie said.

"No, I can't let ya do that. We don't want anyone to get stranded without a car."

The set up in a clearing in the woods. Daryl sat with his arm around Lilian, while Emily laid between them.

"Stay here a minute," Daryl said. "I'm gonna go talk ta Rick."

"Okay."

Daryl got up and left Lilian's side for a few minutes. But returned quickly.

"There's somethin' I need to tell y'all," Rick said. "We're all infected. No matter how you die...you become one of them."

"How dare you not tell us!" Carol exclaimed. Most people had a similar reaction.

"He made a call!" Lilian said above everyone.

"For Christ's sake, I killed my best friend for you people!" Rick yelled at them. He and Lori disappeared.

"I think we should leave," Carol said. "Rick can't protect us."

"Rick has done right by you, all of us," Lilian said. "It can't be an easy job watching over fourteen people."

"He didn't tell us-"

"Because y'all would freak out! Not a single one of you could do it better!"

"You could, I bet," Beth said.

"It's not a job I want because y'all would do this," Lilian told them. "I killed Liam!" Everyone was absolutely silent.

OoO

The group sat quietly around the fire.

"Lily, I'm cold," Emily was only wearing a thin jacket. Lilian began to remove her's, but Daryl stopped her.

"Here, both a y'all take mine. I'm gonna take watch," he took off his thick jacket and put it over them as a blanket.

"Thanks, Dar," Emily said.

"Welcome Em," Lilian smiled at the exchange between the two. Emily snuggled close to Lilian and they fell asleep on the soild ground.

The next day after they filled up on gas, the caravan headed out, looking for a place to hold up for a while, scavenge for clothes and food. Everyone was starving, and cold. Lilian watched the landscape that passed them by, hoping there'd be somewhere safe for the to stay. A sign caught her attention. _'Motel: 3 miles'_. They were in an area far enough away from the herd they saw, so maybe that would be good enough. Lilian pointed the sign out to Daryl. He nodded, and had the same hopes she did.

When they arrived at the motel, Daryl brought the bike to a stop. The other vehicles followed suit. Rick stepped out of the SUV and came to meet Daryl and Lilian.

"You think it'll be safe?" he asked.

"No way ta know," Daryl replied.

"We could scout it out, and come back?" Lilian suggested. "If you wanna, Daryl."

"Good a plan as any," he said.

"Okay, I'll guard y'all from out here."

Daryl drove the bike up to the building and took out the few walkers that they saw roaming around outside. They entered and search each individual room. Not a single walker. This could be good for them, for a short time anyway.

"Daryl," Lilian grabbed his attention, when they were searching the honeymoon sweet.

"Yeah."

"Dibs on this room...for _us_," she purred.

"Wut 'bout Em?"

"Either she'll sleep or I send her with Carol or somebody..."

"We betta go git 'em," Daryl said. "Sooner they git settled 'n, sooner we can," he grinned at her.

OoO

Daryl and Lilian brought the group back to the Motel. Carol pulled Lilian to the side, while Emily clung to Carol's pant leg tightly.

"What's wrong, Emie?"

"She has an extremely high fever," Carol explained. "So high that she's beginning to hallucinate. What she really needs is an ice bath."

"Okay, I'll see if there's running-"

"We have power!" Glenn shouted happily. "And running water!"

"How?" Maggie asked, surprised.

"Soalar panels on the roof, and a lake out back."

"I could kiss you," Lilian said. Daryl made a weak attempt to glare at her but she just turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry you're the only one I'm gonna be kissin'."

"Lily..."Emily said weakly.

"C'mon sweet pea, let's get you into a bath," Lilian took Emily's hand and led her to the honeymoon sweet she and Daryl had earlier claimed. Lilian went to the large tub and turned on the cold water, when she did the pipes groaned in protest before spilling out water. "Do you want some bubbles?"

Despite Emily's illness she nodded eagerly, as she got undressed. Lilian helped her into the tub.

"Can you sing for me?" Emily asked.

"Sing?"

"That's what my momma did..."

"Of course sweetie, but I have to warn you...I'm not the best singer."

"That's okay. I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

_"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead. Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end. Sorrow weighs my shoulders down, and trouble haunts my mind. But I know the present will not last and tomorrow will be kinder. _

_Tomorrow will be kinder. It's true I've seen it before. A brighter day is comin' my way. Yes, tomorrow will be kinder._

_Today I've cried a mini tear and pain is in my heart. Around me lies a somber scene. I don't know where to start. _

_But I feel warmth on my skin. The stars have all aligned. The wind has blown but now I know that tomorrow will be kinder._

_Tomorrow will be kinder I know I've seen it before. A brighter day is comin' my way. Yes, tomorrow will be kinder."_

Daryl walked into the room holding a pile of clothes, when he heard the singing, he slowly walked into the bathroom, which is where he learned Lilian was the some singing. He bent down and whispered into her hear, "I wondered who put a cat in a blinder."

"Shut up ass," she said, knowing her singing was bad.

"Be nice Dar! Lily's singing was beautiful!"

"Yeah, _Dar_," Lilian stuck her tongue out at him. I'd like to see you do better."

"Carol sent some clothes wit me she thought yew might wear."

"Okay, I'll look when I finish here."

**AN: How was it? I know that it's kinda become a cleche for the main girl to be a good singer, so I wanted to do something different. For those of you who didn't know that song, it was "Tomorrow Will be Kinder" by The Secret Sisters. It's from the soundtrack for the Hunger Games. I thought it kinda applied here...so let me know. I love reviews, and I'd love to know if y'all think I'm doing okay at characterizing Daryl. And this might sound odd, but if someone is really good at writing dirty stuff...that's gonna be coming up soon, I'm extremely had at that...so if you wanna write it and send it to me, that'd be great, or y'all will get my poor attempt.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: To ****Parldro42082:**** Thank you so much! I can't sing either lol. And, I appreciate all of your wonderful feed back, on Lilian, Daryl, and everything else :). To ****FanFicGirl10****: I am an evil genius! I don't think anyone else has done that so I thought it'd be a good idea. And, I didn't realize I was spelling is Dixon...my bad. I'll be more careful from now on. I have this really stupid keyboard that leaves out letters all the time! Btw, I don't plan on killing off Carol, and if I do...it won't be for a while. Who else is gonna watch Emily while Lilian and Daryl have **_**alone time**_** ). And last thing, to a guest reviewer, I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes, a lot of times, I don't get enough time to fix them, and I figured that people would rather read a rough draft if I update a lot, rather than an edited chapter like once a week. And, yes, I didn't realize that I had made Lilian's husband's name Noah in a previous chapter until I'd posted the newer ones, so it's gonna be Phil. I'll go back and change it when I have a chance. **

Lilian decided to make a bed of fluffy blankets on the floor for Emily. She didn't want her to get her or Daryl sick too. The white shag carpet felt nice on her bare feet as she moved around the room. She had missed walking around without shoes. She moved about the room freely, as she was the only awake one in there. Emily was napping peacefully on the bed, her fever had finally broke, but might not stay down.

After the bed was made, she began sorting clothes. There were some cute little dresses that Emily could wear, two pairs of jeans, a few shirts, and two sweatshirts, also for Emily. For Daryl she found three pairs of jeans, a pair of sweat pants, and two shirts. Lilian was extremely happy to find two bras, a few pairs of lacy panties, three pairs of jeans, a pair of yoga pants, two tank tops, and four T-shirts for herself.

Next, she decided to check on Emily. She was still sound asleep. Then she remembered the shower...the wonderful shower! Hot water...hotel shampoo and conditioner...perfect. She grabbed one of her new bras, a pair of panties, a black tank top and the pair of yoga pants. She set them in the sink of the large bathroom. The shower was clear glass, and quite large. Quickly, she shed her clothes and let them drop on the floor, and turned the water on as hot as it would go. It burned her chilled skin, but it was exhilarating.

As she stepped out, she grabbed a towel from under the sink. Lilian wrapped the fluffy white towel around the tanned skin of her body. There was a brush on the sink that she used to brush out her long blonde hair. This was the first time she was actually able to look in the mirror, her cheeks were drastically sunk in and hallow, while her blue eyes, surprisingly looked like they always did, maybe even happier. She couldn't help but think that Daryl was the cause for that. The freckles that scattered across her nose and cheeks seemed more visible. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened quickly, scaring her.

"Daryl! You scared the hell outa me!" Lilian exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't kno' yew were 'n here..."

"It's fine. What do ya need?"

"Was gonna take a shower," he replied.

"Go ahead, I set a pile of your clothes on the bed."

"Got 'em," he held up a pair of jeans with a shirt.

"Okay, shower's open."

"Can yew...leave?" he asked awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Damn it woman! I wanna be alone!" he said partially angry.

"Fine!" she grabbed her clothes and slammed the bathroom door behind her. When she got into the room, she dropped her towel and put fresh clothes on. Emily woke up from the door slamming and started to whine. "Shit," she cursed. "Are you hungry babes?"

"Not really..."

"Why don't we go down stairs, huh?"

"Okay...will you carry me?"

"Yeah, c'mere."

OoO

Daryl walked out of the bathroom to find an empty room. He knew he'd really pissed Lilian off. She was gone and took Emily with her. _Good_, he thought bitterly, _the sooner she realizes I'm no good for her, the better._ But, then he thought about the fact that he really did like her, a lot. She was beautiful, smart, compassionate, brave, and a hunter.

_Ugh!_ he thought again. _Why does she have to be so damn perfect?_ Knocking interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door to see Lilian.

"Dinner," she said cooly. He had to think fast. If he wanted to fix things, then he'd have to do it now. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, and into the room, closing the door.

"Sorry 'bout earlier..."

"It's fine."

"No it ain't. I was an asshole. Shouldn't a yelled at yew like that."

"We all have our snaps sometimes," she said in a far off tone, she just wanted to go back down stairs and be away from him. But, it was stupid for them both to be mad at each other. They both truly liked the other. And it was a pointless argument. Daryl obviously regretted snapping at Lilian.

"Ya forgive me?"

"Yeah...just try not to do it again," Daryl leaned down and kissed her lips. Lilian wrapped her arms around his neck, Daryl's snaked around her waist. "We should get to dinner. People'll be waiting for us."

"They can wait," he said huskily, feeling the need to have her body close to his.

OoO

Daryl and Lilian redressed after their fun. It was amazing for both of them. Lilian adjusted her hair and they both left the room. Daryl slipped his hand around Lilian's. She looked up at him with a smile, feeling truly happy. They walked into the dining room, where everyone was eating their dinner. Lori gave Lilian a knowing look, making her blush. They took the last two open places and ate the table and ate their meal of different canned foods: peaches, green beans, and apples. When everyone finished.

"Will you help me with the dishes, Lilian?" Lori asked, but it obviously wasn't a question.

"Of course," she helped gather the plates, an brought them to the large kitchen. "Wow it's nice in here."

"Spill."

"Spill what?" she asked innocently.

"You and Daryl walking down here together with those guilty grins on your faces."

"Okay...it was amazing. Really, really amazing."

"I take it you don't do this often."

"Do what often?"

"Talk about-"

"Oh, no I don't," she blushed. "Before this, I didn't have many girl friends...and I didn't have many boyfriends to talk about anyway. I was always just one of the guys..."

Lori chuckled a little. It was surprising, Lilian seemed like the kind of girl that would live in bars on friday nights with her girl friends. But then again, she was a hunter. Maybe it was more of her in the woods on a friday night with a cooler full of Budweiser. "What did you say you were before this?"

"A teacher. First grade."

"What was that like?"

"It depended on the year. Like if the kids were well behaved, it was great, but every once in a while I'd get a class that were just rotten apples."

"Lil," Mason walked into the kitchen. "I needed to talk to you..."

"Go ahead," Lori told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lilian gave her a nod of thanks and went with Mason. They ended up in what looked like a small conference room, where Rick and Daryl already were.

"What's up?" Lilian asked.

"Statically, do you think we should stay here?" Rick asked.

"Well, it _seems_ safe enough, we are the opposite way of the herd, but if another one were to come through here, we'd be screwed."

"That's how it'd be everywhere, and most places wouldn't have power and running, hot water..." Rick stated.

"That's where you're wrong," Lilian smiled. They all looked at her confused. "Mason, do you remember the island grandpa bought for grandma when we were little?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"That's where we go. There's power, no herd is gonna be able to swim fifty miles-if they can at all, and there's a garden, and fruit trees already set up."

"We'd be set..." Rick said, stunned.

"There's only one problem..." Mason pointed out.

"Wut's that?" Daryl asked, joining the conversation.

"The keys are at my house..." Lilian said.

"And the boat's at mine," Mason added.

"Where are your houses?" Rick asked, not seeing how that was such a big deal.

"South Carolina, they're about ten miles from Savannah, which depending on how you look at it is either a blessing or a death sentence," Lilian said thinking about how bad cities are, Atlanta in particular.

"We could see what the group wants?" Mason suggested.

"They'll want to stay here...we won't have to make a dangerous trip, we don't have to go out into the middle of the ocean."

"Well, eventually, I'm going there," Lilian said. "We could wait the winter. Maybe the walkers will head away from the coast, and it'll be safer to get out that way."

"So we wait the winter?" Daryl asked.

"Sounds good to me," Rick said.

"Me too," Mason agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: It seems like just yesterday I started this story...I'm so happy, I'm almost on chapter twenty, and I have almost four times as many review that I got on another story (that was 33 chapters long). I keep getting so many new ideas that I can't wait to use! FanFicGirl10, good point about the hurricanes, I hadn't thought about that! here it is:**

The soft rumble of thunder, with the loud crackle of lightning, woke a sleeping Emily. She'd always been terribly afraid of thunder storms, and would sleep in her momma and papa's bed whenever there was one. Her small bed on the floor-once a fun new place to sleep, now seemed like a desolate island away from her surrogate mother and father. She grabbed the cover from her bed, and leaped into the bed with Daryl and Lilian. They were wrapped in each other's arms, so she curled up at the foot, still feeling lonely and scared.

Lilian and Daryl were both alert within second of the movement in their bed. They untangled their limbs from one another and scanned the room, fearing a walker may have entered the hotel without being noticed, which was unlikely, but not impossible. Lilian felt movement at her feet, the room was absolutely pitch black and she didn't have the slightest clue to what could be down there.

"Emie," she called out softly. She wanted to check to make sure the child was okay. Whatever was at the foot of Lilian's bed came closer, until it was right between her and Daryl in the small vacant space between the two.

"Right here," Emily whispered. "I'm scared Lily..."

"Is it the thunder?" she nodded and sniffled a little, the poor child was still a bit under the weather. "C'mere then sweet pea."

"Tell me a story?" she asked in such a way that made it impossible for Lilian to say no.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess with long black hair-"

"Not about princesses," Emily interrupted.

"What do you want it to be about then?"

"Um..." she thought for a moment before deciding she didn't want to hear a story, she wanted to ask questions. "Are you and Dar married?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"His name was Phil," Lilian wanted to avoid this subject, but how was she suppose to hide her past? She knew that even though Daryl was rolled over on his side, he was listening.

"Did you love him?"

"At one point...yes."

"Did you ever have any kids?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Lilian let out a sigh, she didn't want to go into this, not now, probably not ever.

"Why don't we try ta get some sleep?" Daryl asked, sensing that it was a touchy subject for Lilian, and he didn't really want to hear about a man that Lilian had been with before him.

"But the thunder-"

"I'll protect yew," Daryl rolled over to face the two of them, Emily was on her back, laying on both pillows.

"Fine. Night Dar, night Lily."

"Good night," they said in unison.

Emily was a sleep faster then they'd expected, while Lilian and Daryl laid awake, facing each other.

"Thank you," she said, referring to him saving her from answering Emily's questions.

"Thought yew migh' need a knight 'n shinin' armor."

"I didn't," Lilian said, she could see Daryl's frown even in the darkness. He began to turn away, but she touched his shoulder and stopped him. "I needed my knight 'n shining cross-bow," they both chuckled at her failed play on words. "It sounded better in my head."

"I bet it did, Princess," he took her dainty hand that was resting on her pillow in his hands that seemed extremely large compared to her's. It was hard to believe these hands that wielded a bow were so small and feminine. His lips gently pressed against the soft skin on each of her fingers. She smiled softly at his loving act.

She inhaled as if she was about to say something, but stopped. Lilian couldn't muster the courage to tell him. Something about Daryl Dixon made her overwhelmed with nerves. She tried to think of something that didn't scare the life out of her to say, but she came up blank. Daryl continued to play with her hand, it was really soothing actually, and was making her tired.

"Night Daryl," she whispered.

"Night Princess."

OoO

The faint smell of coconuts invaded Daryl's nose when he woke. On the side of his neck, he felt a soft feminine hand resting lightly. His own hand was tangled in someone's hair, when he opened his eyes he saw the silky blonde locks tangled around his fingers.

"Mm...Daryl," Lilian said. It took him a moment to realize she was still asleep, and was dreaming about _him_. _This has to be a dream,_ he thought. Everything seemed so...perfect. And perfect wasn't a word to be taken lightly, not anymore anyway. Good, was about as best as things got. Lilian stirred in her sleep and grinded her hips against his. He felt himself become quickly aroused. Lilian's beautiful ocean blue eyes opened and looked at him surprised. "Good morning to you too," she grinned. He grunted in response. She pecked his lips with her own.

"Where's Em?" he asked, expecting her to know where the child was.

"She got up 'round five, Carol came in and took her down to the kitchen."

"So we alone?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Yew kno' whut I had 'n mind."

He straddled her and roughly pressed his lips against her's. She grinned into the kiss.

For the second meal in a row, Daryl and Lilian made the walk of shame.

"No wonder y'all got the honeymoon sweet," Maggie laughed while eating her fruit. Daryl sat down wordlessly, and Lilian gave Maggie a shy smile.

"So," Lilian began to change the subject. "I think we need to make a run to like a market, and just rade all we can get. This food won't last forever."

"Could be dangerous," Rick said.

"I know, but we could get everything the group needs in one trip. Lori, I'm sure you're going to need more vitamins soon," Lori nodded to the blonde. "And, these sample soaps won't last forever."

"Okay," Rick agreed. "We're gonna need volunteers."

"I'll go," Daryl said. He wasn't leaving Lilian's side.

"Me too," Mason joined.

"Count me in," Maggie said.

"And me," Glenn added.

"Okay, hold up now, we can't take all the man power. Some people need to stay and hold down the fort."

"Rick, if you wanna stay, you can," Lilian said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Mason-" she wanted to tell him to stay too.

"Don't leave me daddy," Olive begged.

"I guess I'm out," Mason said.

"Okay, we can leave after breakfast," Lilian smiled.

**AN: Let me know what you thought! I luv to hear opinions. What do you think of Rick sitting this one out? Is it a good idea on Lilian's part?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Chapter 20! :D**

_Left foot, right foot,_ Lilian thought to herself. _Shoot. _Her hear beat in her chest like a symphony of bongs going off at the same time. She could feel her legs begin to become numb and heavy, but she couldn't stop. No, not now. Stopping would mean certain death, and becoming lunch for a horde of hungry walkers. _Shoot._ Lilian's feet moved as fast as possible, up a head was Maggie, too running for her life. Suddenly, there was a feeling of something pulling on Lilian's hair. She yelped out in pain. Maggie whipped around and ran back to her, helping her to pull on her hair that had become caught on a shelf.

"Just go! Take care of Emily. Tell Daryl, tell him I-" Lilian was cut off mid sentence, tears began to fall from her cheeks.

_A little earlier..._

Emily watched sadly as the green car pulled away from the hotel. She feared the worst, for only being seven, childish things were already fading from her being. She thought playing was pointless, yes she enjoyed some things, like being sang to but she knew that the world around her was changing so much, and it made it impossible to just be a kid.

Daryl and Lilian sat in the back seat, holding their bows in their laps. Daryl's hand had wrapped itself around Lilian's. Nobody spoke a word the whole ride. Everyone knew that this could lead to certain death, but they needed this. Hopefully, this would be the last time they'd have to go to a grocery store. Glenn and Maggie shared a nervous look as the neared the deserted stone building. Maggie's features became nothing but fear.

"I love you," Glenn told her, trying to keep her calm.

"And I love you," she replied.

It made Lilian long to breathe those words to Daryl, they were already pretty much true already, but she was afraid to say them because she knew she'd be a complete goner for Daryl.

"Princess," Daryl's rough, sexy voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Yew ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she sighed. "We need to come up with our game plan now. We don't wanna get disorganized while we're in there."

"What should we do?"

"I hate to do it, but we have to split up," Lilian knew she had to take any and all emotion out of this.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Yes. I have to go with strategy. Daryl with Glenn, Maggie with me," Daryl gave her a look she'd never seen before. His blue eyes were filled with hurt. "Listen, we have the only quiet weapons. You two go for food. Maggie and I will get everything else. Unless either of you wanna grab tampons..." Both of the men mad a disgusted face. "That's what I thought."

OoO

"Grab those shampoos," Lilian told Maggie keeping her bow ready. There was a growl coming from around the corner. Lilian quickly took it down.

"Razors?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, hell yes! I've got enough hair on my legs to cover half of Texas!" Maggie giggled a little.

"You and me both," the cart they had was quickly becoming filled.

"Lotion too," she knew it was silly to be risking their lives for some soap, but they were only human. Razors and shampoo had become a major part of life. Plus, Daryl and Glenn were getting food. A sound brought Lilian alert. She turned with her bow ready.

"Don't shoot me Princess," Daryl said gruffly.

"Dammit! I coulda shot you just now!"

"But yew didn't. Whut now boss?"

"We cleaned out all the canned food," Glenn said pushing a cart. It was filled to the top. Lilian noticed Daryl pushing a separate cart filled to the brim with different alcohol. She just shook her head. What was she going to do? Yell at him? She was getting soap and other things not necessary for survival, so she'd be a hypocrite to yell at him.

"Blankets, clothes, anything else that might be useful. Take that stuff out first, just in case," she didn't have to explain the _just in case_ part because they all knew, all too well that a situation could go from creepy to deadly in a second.

"Yew got it Princess."

"Take this one with you, please?" Lilian requested. Daryl nodded and took the women's cart.

The two men walked out of the store silently, pushing the two carts.

"What'd they get?" Glenn asked when they were loading up the car.

"Razors, soap, lotion, tooth paste, tooth brushes, and other typical crap."

They loaded the back, and it still over flowed into the back seat. They were too full now. Somebody would have to sit on someone's lap on the ride back. A scream echoed through the parking lot, it came from inside the store. Daryl dashed in, for he'd know that scream anywhere. Lilian.

"Just go! Take care of Emily. Tell Daryl, tell him I-" Lilian was cut off mid sentence, tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you," Maggie said stubbornly, as she pulled out a knife, and cut about three inches off of Lilian's hair, as she did this, Lilian stabbed a walker that go too close for comfort with her long hunting knife. They almost literally ran into Glenn and Daryl while heading for the exit.

"Yew okay?" Daryl asked Lilian. She didn't answer her mouth was too dry and there wasn't time. They began running back to the car. Daryl pulled Lilian into the back seat and onto his lap, because of the space shortage. Glenn drove, while Maggie was in the passenger seat. "The hell happened 'n there?" Daryl asked.

"Walkers...they came outa no where..." Maggie breathed. Lilian rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. He couldn't resist kissing her forehead. He could've just lost her. _He could've just lost her,_ he thought again. The thought the hell out of him.

OoO

They returned to the hotel and were greeted by the rest of the group, who looked very fearful. Rick was the first of everyone to notice the walker guts on Lilian's body, he also noticed her appeared state of shock.

"Daryl...why don't you take Lilian upstairs. Glenn, Maggie you too. We'll unload everything."

"Whiskey's mine," Daryl called as he picked Lilian up bridal style before carrying her upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

The scissors snipped across the long blonde locks, cutting them to the shortest length they'd every been. The cut hair fell to the cool tile floor. The carnage from the once long flowing hair had long since been washed down the drain, as had all the gore that covered its owner.

"Princess, ya done in there?" Daryl's voice asked through the white wooden door.

"Ye-yeah, almost. You can come in though..."

Daryl turned the crystal knob. First he saw the fallen golden locks, then he looked up to see the still beautiful Lilian with hair that was just above her shoulders. Daryl looked at her like a doe caught in headlights. His mouth agape, and his blue eyes clearly showed he was shocked.

"Woah..." he said simply.

"Does it look...bad?" Lilian asked shyly.

"It's..." he was searching for a word that wouldn't offend her. "Different."

"In other words...you hate it. Well I'd rather not die!" she exclaimed angrily, and began to storm out of the room. Daryl mentally slapped himself. When she passed him, he grabbed her petite wrist.

"Don't hate it, Princess," he pinned her against the bathroom wall, not roughly but in a dominating fashion, which made Lilian melt like butter. "I jus' ain't got much ta pull on now."

"Mr. Dixson, you dirty, dirty man," she smiled. He grinned back at her and leaned in to kiss her. "No seriously, you reak."

"Yew've been hogin' the shower."

"Take one now."

"Dinner's ready. Everybody's waitin' fer yew."

"They can wait," she said, using his phrase.

"Nope. We're celebratin'. C'mon."

"Not til' you shower."

"Don't think so," he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!"

"No," he carried the kicking screaming blonde down to the dining room.

There were wine glasses on the table, laid out with venison, two different kinds of vegetables, and even instant mashed potatoes.

"I LOVE MASHED POTATOES!" Lilian shouted happily. Carol chuckled at the young woman's happiness.

"We have wine too."

"I'm more of a whiskey kind of girl," Lilian said. Mason laughed.

"At my wedding," Mason started. "There was this open bar, and Lilian got so drunk-" Lilian shot him a glare, and he shut his mouth quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said, as she swipped a bottle of whiskey from Daryl and took a swig before handing it back to him.

_My kind of woman,_ Daryl thought to himself.

"I don't think we should all get drunk," Rick said.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"He's right," Lilian agreed. "What if walkers were to come? We'd be fucked."

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Mason said, as he drank more wine.

"Famous last words..." Lilian said. "If any of you get drunk to the point of you can't shoot your weapon, I'll kick your ass. Understand me?" she threatened.

"Yes mom," Mason said.

"Shut it," she told him.

"What are ya gonna do?" he asked tauntingly.

"Kick your ass like I did when we were kids."

"Oo," Glenn said, expecting the rest of the group to join in, but they all stared at him, and he blushed.

"Try me little sister...or should I say brother?" he gestured to her freshly cut hair.

"Don't think I won't put you to shame in front of all these people."

"Try me."

Mason stood from his chair, and Lilian made the first move, but he quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Looks like I win, little brother," he teased.

"Nope," she jabbed her knee into his in the gut, and he landed back on the floor, and she gained the upper hand.

"Okay, that's enough," Rick said.

"You're such a stick in the mud," Lilian pouted. "I agreed with you on the whole drinking thing, and now I can't entertain everyone with kicking my brother's ass?"

"Nope. Now sit."

"Bossy, bossy."

"Somebody's sassy!" Emily laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" Lilian laughed.

When they completed their nice meal, Lilian helped Carol with the dishes.

"Why don't you let me watch Emily tonight," the older woman offered.

"You sure?" Lilian asked. She had to admit, she wanted Daryl to herself tonight.

"Yeah. Have fun."

"Thank you!" Lilian hugged Carol.

"I like the hair by the way."

"At least someone does," she sighed.

"I'm sure Mason was just teasing."

"Not him..."

"Daryl," Carol answered knowing he was the source.

"Well, I don't really know how he feels about it...he seemed like he didn't like it, but then-"

"Lily," Emily came running in.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"That stuff you and Daryl were drinkin' was nasty!"

"He let you try it!?"

"Yeah! It burned my throat!"

Lilian couldn't help but laugh, even though she wanted to kick Daryl's ass at the moment for letting the seven year old drink whiskey.

OoO

After washing the dishes, Lilian and Daryl went to their room. She glared at him for a moment, and he looked at her puzzled.

"Whut?" he asked.

"You gave Em alcohol!"

"Was jus' a sip. Ain't no big deal. Why yew so mad?"

"I'm not..." she sighed, before sitting on the bed and putting her face in her hands.

"Whut's the matter?" Daryl asked.

"I almost died today!" she exclaimed.

"I know...scared the hell outa me."

"Me too! All I was thinking about was how I'd never be able to tell you...to tell you how much I really cared," knots formed in Lilian's stomach. "I love you Daryl."

"LIL!" Mason yelled through the door. "Get your ass out here, we got first watch!"

Lilian didn't look back at Daryl. She couldn't. Her fears that he didn't love her back could be confirmed. Lilian grabbed her bow and ran to the roof, mad at Mason for interrupting the intimate moment between her and Daryl. Why did she have to have watch tonight?

"What's the matter?" Mason asked. They both sat in the lawn chairs that were set up already.

"I told Daryl I loved him."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't get a chance to say anything! You interrupted!"

"Sorry..." he said shyly, not meaning to ruin her confession.

"You should be," she said bitterly.

OoO

Mason and Lilian sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Headlights appeared in the distance.

"What is that?" Lilian readied her bow.

"A car," Mason said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm serious. What the hell is a car doing out here?"

"How should I know?"

Lilian got her bow ready, and the car slowing pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Is that-?"

"No way!"

They could barely make out the features of the man that stepped out of the large black SUV. Lilian ran back inside and down the stairs. Outside, she was met with guns aimed at her face.

"Woah, boys, back off," the leader of the group.

"Phil..." Lilian breathed.

"Well isn't this a surprise," he grinned. "I was comin' here to destroy whatever pathetic group was here...but intead I found my ex wife."

"What _are_ you going to do?"

"I'll tell you what," he drawled. "I'll let your group live, if you, and you alone come with me."

"Promise, you'll leave them alone?" Lilian asked. If he was serious, she didn't want anyone in this group harmed, no matter what happened to her in the process.

"Scouts honor."

**AN: What's Lilian gonna do!? Go with Phil or risk the group!? Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Can you give us a minute...please?" she looked at Phil pleading.

"Hurry," he said bitterly.

Lilian and Mason hurried near the doors of the hotel.

"I'm going," she said.

"Are you insane!? Phil wasn't stable before! He's insane!"

"I'm not risking the whole group. If he kills me so be, as long as he leaves y'all alone."

"He won't though!" Mason exclaimed.

"I'll make sure y'all stay safe. Mason, I have to do this..."

Mason nervously ran his fingers through his blonde hair, they were both too stubborn for their own good. But Lilian had a point. And, even if Phil was lying, they'd be better prepared if she went now.

"Okay," he sighed.

"I love you," she leaned in and hugged her older brother. "Keep 'em safe."

He knew who she was referring to. Emily, Olivia, and Daryl.

"I love you too. And, I will. You keep yourself safe," he kissed her cheek. They walked back to Phil and his group.

"Okay, I'm coming," Lilian said. "Just let me go grab my stuff."

"Do it quick," Phil said. She nodded and hurried back into the hotel. Everyone was sleeping soundly, and she wanted to avoid waking them, so she walked stealthily. Once she got the her and Daryl's room, she turned the knob quietly, and pushed the door open. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Daryl. This is what she had to do. She had to leave, to protect the group.

Her bag was located in the far back corner. She made her boots tread lightly against the shag carpet. Her eyes were fully adjusted to the dark, which was thankful. Tripped would be bad. Lilian's eyes found the sleeping silhouette of Daryl. She felt so terrible for leaving like this. But, what choice did she have? She slipped the duffel bag over her shoulder, and walked over to the sleeping man.

"I love you," she pressed a light kiss on Daryl's forehead. He began to stir, but did not wake.

Lilian made her way back to the group awaiting outside. Phil grinned a stickly sweet grin at her, that suddenly made her skin crawl. He seemed...different now. Not himself. He seemed like a stranger had taken over his body, and now had an Ashur complex.

"Let's go," Phil commanded. Lilian obeyed and walked to his side, he ushered her into a near by car. She got in the passenger seat and looked out the window to Mason, sending one last look his way. "You're going to love Woodbury," Phil stated as they pulled away, off into the unknown.

**AN: When I said "Ashur complex" I mean like a rapist type creep. For those of you that don't watch Spartacus (you should) but Ashur was a major creeper in that and anytime someone creeps me out, I say they have an Ashur complex. And to anyone that didn't know who Phil was, you should know. Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get this next part out here so I couldn't forget. I hope y'all liked it :). Reviews are greatly encouraged! **


	23. Chapter 23

Lilian's fingers searched for Daryl's warmth in the bed. There was nothing, but the cold sheet against her hand. Something was wrong. Her eyes opened to a dark room, it was unfamiliar to her. Something was seriously wrong. _Where's Mason? Daryl? Emily? Olivia?_

Memories come rushing back to her. The last thing she remembered was being in a car next to Phil. The same Phil that had divorced her's years earlier. Then, everything went blank after that point. She was drugged, she concluded. She had to be, she wasn't one to just pass out.

"An," Phil's rough southern voice broke through her foggy train of thought.

"Phil?" she questioned.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Where are we?"

"A town. Woodbury," he replied, stroking her now short blonde hair. "Why'd you cut your hair off?" he asked.

"It got caught...I was safer," whatever drugs she was given were still affecting her state of mind.

"Who else was part of your group?"

"Why does it matter?" a red flag went off in her still foggy mind.

"I'm just curious."

"You know what they say...curiousity killed the cat."

"Well I'm not a cat."

His use of proper english was getting on her last nerve. She'd grown so used to Daryl's way of speaking.

"Don't matter."

"Doesn't matter," he corrected.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I missed you. I wanted you to be with _me_."

"You could've just asked."

"You would have said no. I missed you Lilian."

"How did you even find me?" questions kept coming up without warning.

"Luck of the draw I guess. My boys and I were going to take out whatever group was there, but I saw you, and I couldn't resist."

She nodded, pretending to understand. Mason was right, this was a bad idea.

OoO

Daryl awoke alone. As expected. Lilian left for watch last night. He was so confused by everything that occurred last night, it was driving him insane. _How could she love me?_ he wondered. Maybe it was more of a blessing that he was alone, he could clear his mind. He took a hot shower, that lasted longer than usual, then he stepped out and got dressed.

"Daryl," Daryl's head whipped around to the shut white door. A feminine voice was what said his name. He was half hoping it was Lilian, he had to face her sooner or later, maybe sooner would be better. He opened the door to see Carol. "Have you seen Lilian?" she asked.

"Was on watch las' nigh'."

"She's not up there. Who was with her?"

"Mason."

"He's down at breakfast. I figured she'd come back in here with you."

"Ain't seen 'er."

"Emily won't stop crying for her...I don't know what to do..."

"Brin' 'er ta me."

A moment later, Emily walked in teary eyed, and hugged his leg.

"Honey, I'm sure she's fine," Carol tried to soothe the weeping child.

"C'mon let's go fin' 'er." The trip walked down stairs to the dining area, and Mason began looking at his food nervously. "Yo, Mason, where's yer sis' at?"

He didn't respond.

"Where _is_ Lilian," Rick wondered out loud.

"She's...Gone..." Mason said slowly. Everyone looked at him stunned.

"Gone where?" Daryl asked slowly. "An' don' say away neither."

"Phil come here last night. Told her that if she came with him, he'd leave everyone else alone."

"An' yew let 'er go!" Daryl exclaimed, angrily.

"I had no choice!"

"Yew always have a choice! Coulda woke me up!"

"He didn't want anyone else to know! He would've killed us all! He had a whole fuckin' army with him! None of you know Phil the way I do...not even Lil. He has...issues."

"What kind of issues?" Rick asked carefully.

"He's...clinically insane," Mason said. "He wasn't diagnosed 'til after he and Lil got divorced."

**AN: I'm getting a serious case of writer's block. I would LOVE some ideas for what I should do...So please review and tell me your thoughts...**


	24. Chapter 24

Strange people Lilian had never met before gave her smiles and nods as she walked down the street with Phil. Though she was walking with him, her mind never left the man she loved. Daryl Dixon. Where was her right now? Did he try to murder Mason when he found out? Was Emily safe?

"An," Phil said, slightly rough.

"What? Sorry..." she replied. "I was just thinking..."

"So you didn't hear me at all?"

"No, sorry..." she blushed with embarrassment.

"I want you to meet someone tonight."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise," Phil smiled.

"Oh..." she said.

"Hey Governor-Who is this?" a man Lilian had never seen before asked, noticing the blonde walking with the Governor.

"This is An, my wife."

"Ex wife," she corrected. "Who might you be?"

"Merle Dixon."

_Merle Dixon...why did did that name sound so familiar..._ Lilian wondered. _Dixon. Daryl Dixon! Merle must be Daryl's relative. That's how I can get out of here._

"Nice meeting you," Lilian smiled at the blue eyed man.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked Daryl as grabbed his cross-bow and headed for the door.

"Ta git ma woman," he said.

"You don't even know where she is," Rick pointed out.

"Whut am I 'posed ta do? Let 'er die?"

"No, but you have no idea where she could be. How are you going to find her?" Hershel added.

"Don't matter. I'll find 'er."

"I'll come too," Mason said. "This is my fault."

"Damn straight it is. But yew ain't comin'."

"You're going to need help. Plus, I know which direction they went."

"Yew gotta kid."

"And I screwed up. What kind of dad would I be if I let you go out there and fix my mistake alone?"

"Fine," Daryl agreed.

"We can leave at sun rise," Mason said. "That'll give us enough time to get supplies together, and we'll have more daylight."  
"Alrigh'. I'm gonna make mor' arrows."

"Good idea. Is my sister's bow here?"

"Think so," with that Daryl left the hotel and headed to the woods.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Mason said, thinking out loud.

"Yes, he does," Carol said standing next to the man.

"She loves him too," Mason added.

"I've never shown anyone this," Phil told Lilian with his hands over her eyes.

"Okay," she didn't know what to do or say.

"Keep your eyes closed," he told her as he shut the heavy metal door, then he helped her onto a couch. "Just a minute," Lilian heard locks being undone. "Open."

In front of her stood what used to be a brown haired, blue eyed little girl, around the age nine. Now, her teeth were rotten, and her eyes white.

"Who's this?" she asked calmly. Clearly the man was unstable to be keeping a live walker.

"This is my daughter Penny."  
"Wow," she said. _Oh my God! This man is a psychopath! He has a walker! A live walker in his home!"_

"I'm sorry for divorcing you," Phil said.

_Keep calm, _Lilian told herself. She didn't want to provoke him. He had a walker, and she was weaponless, remembering she left her bow at the hotel. It was her personal message to Daryl that she hadn't left him by choice. "It would've happened sooner or later," she said. "We were just so young it wasn't meant to last. And we both moved on."

"You remarried?" he asked.

"No, but you did."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

_Yes, a man that I'm fully and completely in love with._ "No." That was the smarter answer. She couldn't let Phil know she had a man she was trying to protect.

The sun was setting low in the sky, and Daryl was watching from the roof of the hotel. Foot steps echoed behind him, and he turned to see a tall figure walking towards him, as he sharpened the sticks for arrow, letting the pieces of wood fall off the roof.

"We'll find her," Rick promised, as he sat down.

"We'll?" Daryl asked, not understanding. It was only he and Mason going out and looking for her.

"I'm comin' with you," he replied, looking at the younger blue eyed man.

"Yew don't have ta. Stay 'ere wit ya family."

"No. Did you know she saved mine and Carl's butts back at the farm?"

"No."

"We'd both be dead if it weren't for her. She saved Lori's life too, when she took off after me. More people in this group would be dead without her. Mason, Olivia, Emily, Lori, Carl, and myself. Possibly others too. My point is. This woman put her neck out there for all of us, hell even when she left, we have to do the same for her."

Rick had hit the nail on the head. Daryl couldn't put his thoughts into words.

"When we was camped ou' that nigh' after the farm...people was talkin' bout leavin' 'cause yew couldn't lead us. They wanted ta leave, and let Lilian take over as leader. Yew kno' what she tol' 'em?"

"What? Rick asked curious."

"Pretty much ta git over it and that she didn't want ta be their leader 'cause they'd do the same ta 'er."

"She's a really great person," Rick said. "Loyal as hell to."

"Tol' me she loves me."

"Did you say it back? Daryl shook his head.

"She had ta leave fer watch."

"Were you going to?"

"I wasn't sure. But now. I kno' I wanna."

"We'll get her back."

Growls erupted though the parking lot below. Rick and Daryl both looked down. Around them, and more coming from the trees there was a whole horde of walkers. There was no way they'd be able to kill them all.

"Yer call," Daryl said. "Fight or Flight."

Rick gave him a nervous look. On one hand he didn't want to leave the luxury of the hotel, but on the other he knew they didn't have enough ammo to take down all of them. But, where were they going to have another safe place?

"Flight," Rick said, his voice wavering slightly as he did.

**AN: Cliff hanger! Ideas and Reviews are welcomed! By the way I was going to post this on tuesday...but my computer deleted half the story...**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Here it is :)**

Lilian stunk away from Phil's apartment, nobody was allowed to leave their homes after dark. But, she had to find Merle. He could be her ticket out of this place, away from Phil.

"Woah, girlie, yew shoul' be 'n yer-Oh, yer the governor's girl."

"Merle! Just the person I was looking for!" she exclaimed, as she pulled him down an alley way. It was dimly lit.

"Does the Governor kno' yer out here."

"No, so keep it down."

"Or whut?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she told him. "Anyway, are you related to Daryl Dixson?"

"He ma lil' brother. Whut yew know 'bout 'im?"

She wasn't sure she could trust him completely just yet. "He was part of my group...the one that I'm protecting by being here."

"He there?"

"Yes," knowing that this man was Daryl's brother, made her feel the need to spill her guts to him. But she couldn't let herself.

"Look 'ere, I wanna fin' ma brother but the Governor won't let me go out 'n search fer ma brother."

"Then sneak out, and take me with you!"

Daryl and the rest of the group fought their way through the horde of walkers to get to the cars. He hooped onto his bike, which felt lonely without Lilian there. Emily was in a car with Carol and Rick's family. They drove for what seemed like hours just to get away. The sun began to rise, as they pulled up to a prison.

"It's perfect," Rick said, in awe.

"Ya. Let's git it cleared ou' so's I can go find ma girl."

"You got it," Rick nodded respectfully to Daryl and left.

The next morning Lilian had breakfast with Phil, scrambled eggs.

"I was thinking..." she said slowly, he looked up for the yellowish food. "If I'm going to be here...I want medical training..."

"Okay you can start with Milton today."

"Who?"

"The residential doctor."

"Great, thank you."

Phil nodded.

OoO

After a full day of medical training, Lilian came back to Phil's apartment. She found some unexpected guests.

"Who are-" Lilian began. "Andrea?" she hated the woman but it was a shock to see her alive.

"Is the rest of the group here?" she asked, even though her hatred was mutual there was a certain understanding in the air.

"No."

"Where are they?"

"She found me, and decided to leave," Phil explained.

"What about Daryl? I thought you and him were together?" Andrea asked, she didn't mean harm by this comment, but with it all hell broke loose.

"Get these two out of here," Phil told one of the men standing guard. The nameless man helped Andrea and an African-American woman leave the room. "You were with Dixon's brother!?" he shouted, ramming her against a wall, hurting her shoulder in the process.

"Ow...Phil..." he grabbed her petite wrists and held them against the wall behind her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"Why the hell should I!?" she attempted to knee him in the stomach but he backed up in time. Then, Phil gave her a heard blow to the face. She racked over in pain, he pushed her down to the ground. He was about to tackle her but, she rolled away before standing up, and hitting him square in the nose. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" he held her down, and began to rape her.

_One week later..._

While Rick's group was at the prison, they cleared it out, for the most part and were attacked by prisoners. Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog all almost lost their lives. That same day, Lori delivered the baby a few months early, but unfortunately she wasn't able to survive. Rick and Carl took it the hardest, but the whole group's hearts ached for the loss of Lori. Though, she wasn't the only one lost. T-Dog and Carol were taken too.

"I'm makin' a formula run," Maggie announced. The loss was still so fresh, but what was she to do? Let the already small, premature child die? No. They'd already lost Lori, among so many others.

"I'm coming too," Glenn said. She nodded and they left soon after.

Daryl was torn on what to do. He couldn't leave the group. Not now. Rick ran off on a killing spree into the prison, and they would be left weak if he were to leave. But, God knows what was happening to Lilian. Daryl had never been a believer in the man upstairs, but he found himself praying that she was alive and safe. This woman, he was finally able to admit to himself, meant more than anything to him. Surviving wasn't the goal anymore, making sure she, and his pretty much adopted daughter were safe was. If he died, and they lived, he'd die a happy man.

"Dary..." Emily's small frame latched onto his pant leg. Her eyes were still filled with tears, and her beautiful, bright emerald eyes were red and puffy.

"Whut's up Em?" he knelt to her height.

"When's Lily coming back?" she looked at him, as if she were imploring for him to go out and find her that very moment.

"Soon," he promised.

"Daryl," Daryl turned to face Glenn. "Make sure all hell doesn't break loose while we're gone."

He simply nodded and headed back into the prison.

Lilian continued to train with Milton during the day, the large welt on her face fadded-finally. But, everything was so wrong. She just wanted to get out of Woodbury, and be free back to Daryl's arms. Michonne-the before mentioned African American woman was lucky. She left from Woodbury earlier that morning. Lilian envied her beyond belief.

To make matters worse, she was afflicted by an awful illness that caused her to barely keep food down. But, she'd rather suffer through the day with that than risk staying at Phil's apartment during the day. Milton was kind enough, though she didn't expect anyone to be kind in the awful place.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked while he was teaching her.

"Just fine," she lied.

"You've been to the restroom three times this hour..."

"I'm fine, okay?" she snapped.

"Sorry I asked," he muttered before fixing his glasses.

In the yard just beyond the prison, a woman carrying a red shopping basket, walked closer to the fence, this drew attention of the group. Rick, who had returned from his mental breakdown, made his way out toward her. Walkers neared, but didn't attack the stranger. Daryl kept his cross-bow ready, just in case. For just a moment, they all stared at each other.

**AN: It started out kind of rough, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'd love some reviews, they're always so wonderful to read! Thanks to all of the other readers, and followers too! **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Happy Valentine's day to all that celebrate it (I'm not sure if people celebrate it. And, hopefully I actually posted this on Valentine's day...that was what I was going for. So here's the new chapter. I know Milton is kinda a scientist type guy at Woodbury, but I got ideas for him in this story...so this is a fan fic, if you hate it, you don't have to read it...I hope you still do though :). And, I feel really dumb right now...****FanFicGirl10****, I didn't understand what you meant by the whole Dixson/Dixon thing (I had a major blonde moment) From now on I WILL spell it Dixon. I must've read a different story with it spelled Dixson, or I don't know. Thank you for pointing out the error (again) I understand now. On with the story!**

Lilian woke up later than usual. The birds outside the window were chearping, which was extremely misleading. The birds made it seem like Woodbury was a nice, safe, happy place; instead it was a sinister evil, establishment, ran by an equally evil and sinister ruler. The Governor, as he was known to most. But, to Lilian, he was her ex husband Phil, the man who she once loved, but now he turned into a mere shadow of the man he once was. He was a psychopathic rapist with a hidden agenda. Phil would disappear for hours at a time, at any time during the day.

A knocking came through the door, ripping her from her thoughts of Phil. It was probably a good thing, she didn't want to be thinking of that jerk anymore.

"Yeah," she replied from the bed. She was uncommonly tired.

"Are you coming?" Milton asked, as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hell, I'm so sorry...I don't know what's going on right now..."

"Could you be...pregnant?" he asked carefully.

"No. I can't have kids," she replied. She herself had considered the possibility, but knew there was no way she could.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...before all of _this_, Phil and I tried for so long...it's not possible."

"Whatcha got?" Daryl asked when Rick returned to the main part of the prison.

"Glenn and Maggie," he began. "Someone took them at gun point to a town called Woodbury."

"We goin'?"

"What choice do we have."

"We didn't go after ma girl," Daryl grumbled. He was mad that Rick hadn't kept his word on going after Lilian.

"Maybe she'll be there," Rick said hopefully before patting Daryl's shoulder. Daryl grabbed his cross-bow as Rick went to let the rest of the group know what their plans were regarding the far off place that had captured two of their own people, people that were simply on a run for baby formula. Luckily Lil' Ass Kicker, which is what Daryl nicknamed the baby when Carl couldn't pick a name, was able to get food thanks to Michonne.

"DARY!" Emily ran to the father-like man.

"Whut?"

"Are you going to Woodbury?"

"Woodbury, an' ya. I gotta. Lily migh' be there."

"She might!?"

"Maybe."

"Can I go?"

"No," he said without thought. This little girl wasn't going to Woodbury, no discussion about it.

"Please!?"

"No. Yew gotta stay 'ere lil' girl."

"I miss Lily though."

"Don't matter. Yer stayin'."

After training with Milton, Lilian went back to Phil's apartment to sleep. She didn't even bother eating dinner, she was just so tired, it was unbearable. Her sleep was thankfully filled with happy dreams rather than the nightmares that terrorized her most nights.

_Salty sea air intruded Lilian's nose, as the cool ocean waves lapped over her legs, up to her knees. The water was so refreshing from the warm surroundings. The sun rise over the ocean was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows streaked the sky that was fading into the lighter blue. While watching the wonderful sight, she mindlessly picked up the white sand and let it slide through her finger, loving the cool, soft feeling it had. _

_"Wan' som' company?" a voice asked from above her. Lilian looked up to see a sight for sore eyes. Daryl Dixon. He looked almost the same as he had when she left him except for a few minor things. His brown hair now had a touch of gray, his face had a few moe age lines than before, and he didn't have a speck of dirt on him. _

_"I'd love some," she smiled up at the man she was unconditionally in love with. He sat down on the pure white sand next to Lilian. "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Don't compare ta yew," he said sweetly. That's how he was, if they were completely alone, he'd be sweeter than apple pie. _

_"You just don't like nature unless you can eat it," she joked. He nudged her arm with his, and she over dramatically fell over, and he rolled on top of her. "Frisky," she giggled. Daryl kissed her neck, she felt the stubble of his facial hair on her soft skin. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a familiar one, one she'd come to love as much as the sun rise. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! I woke up an' yew were gone!" a blonde haired, blue-eyed little boy ran onto the sand. He was no more than four and had a slight version of Daryl's southern draw. His face was Daryl's, no doubt about that. He had the same thin lips and squinting baby blue eyes. The only trait he'd received from Lilian was her thick blonde hair. _

_"Aw, baby I'm sorry," Lilian told her son. _

_"Don't ever do that ta me again!" _

_"I won't I promise," the small boy sat between his loving parents. _

_"We was jus' out 'ere," Daryl said. _

_"I kno' but yew scared me."_

_Lilian kissed the boy's forehead. _

_**Bang!**_

The loud sound woke Lilian from her sleep. She rose from the queen sized bed and opened the curtain to her window. Outside, she saw a terrifying sight. The streets were filled with smoke, and more gun shots. She could only make out the silhouettes of different figured running up and down the streets of the once quiet town. Though it wasn't the smartest thing, she bolted for the door.

**AN: One last thing, ****FanFicGirl10**** asked if Carol was dead for this story. I'll let y'all vote. Majority rules, in the event of a tie...I don't know so hopefully there isn't one. Time limit on this will be...Febuary 19 10:00 am. (Eastern time). So, thanks for reading, I'd love reviews! And I'm having some serious writer's block ideas would be great!**


	27. Chapter 27

Somehow, Lilian wasn't sure how but she was being held back by one of Phil's henchmen. She didn't even understand why.

"These terrorists invaded our town! They threatened our people. They tried to take what's our's!" Phil shouted, he had a patch over his eye, which had to mean someone had stabbed him or done something else. _Good,_ Lilian thought to herself. "To make matters worse, one of the terrorists has been walking among us. Merle Dixon!" another one of the Governor's henchmen pushed Merle into the circle that had been created. "His brother was with the terrorists that intruded our home."

A struggling man with a bag over his head was brought into the circle. Once the bag was removed, Lilian saw Daryl's face. Daryl's wonderful, familiar face. She struggled even more against the hands that were holding her upper arms. The need to kiss him and be close to him in every way possible. Her legs were shaking, and her knees felt like they'd buckle from under her.

"What should we do with them, folks?" Phil asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" shouted the crowd of insane people.

Daryl faced his brother for the first time in over six months. The only difference in him was the fact that he didn't have an arm.

"Fight to the death," Phil commanded. Andrea ran over to him from her place.

"Please stop this, he's my friend," she begged.

"It's out of my control. The people have spoken."

Lilian freed herself from the henchman's and made her way to Phil.

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

"So he is the one you were fucking," he replied.

Lilian looked away from him. She knew she'd probably get major abuse later that night, but right now, she just wanted Daryl to be okay. She looked over right as Merle punched Daryl hard and sent him to the ground, before kicking his stomach. She was about to run in there and do whatever possible. Seeing him hurt was causing so much pain her chest, it was becoming unbearable.

Phil grabbed her waist and started to pull her back, she kicked and elbowed him. Andrea wanted to step in, she may've hated Lilian but this man was treating her terribly, she felt the need to step in and save her from him.

Gun shots began to ring out again. Phil lost his grip from Lilian and she took off toward Daryl. It didn't matter to her that there was gun fire. She didn't know nor care who was doing the shooting, now was her only chance to get away from Phil, away from the crazy people in this town. When she reached Daryl, he was about to swing his fist, because he didn't know who was coming up beside him.

"Princess?" he asked shocked.

"It's me. We have to go."

He nodded and they both headed towards the direction of where the gun fire was coming from. Daryl happened to see a man that had his cross bow. He punched him in the face and took his bow. Next to them, Merle was jogging, and just ahead, Rick, Maggie, and Mason were shooting people. Mason was using Lilian's bow.

"I'll take that," she smiled and took it from his grasp.

"L-Lil?" he stammered.

"Don't act so surprised. C'mon now let's haul ass before we get shot, or captured," Lilian pulled the bow string back, with it aimed at the Governor's head.

"We don't have time, like you said," Rick pulled her forward. He growled angrily, like a dog that just had it's bone taken away.

The group of five ran though the woods as if their lives depended on it.

"So what lil' brother, yer jus' gonna run off inta the sunset wit' 'dis bullshit cop an' yer lil' whore?" Merle cackled.

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl said in a commanding tone. "She ain't a whore. An' we went back fer yew."

"Sure ya did lil' brother. But he left me in the firs' place."

"I'm sure Rick had a good reason to," Lilian said, defending the leader of their group. At this point, he was as much part of her family as Mason and Olivia.

"So now yer gonna stan' up fer Mr. Sheriff," Merle laughed more. "Bet yew fucked him too."

"For your information, no I didn't. You talk to much but say nothing."

"Whut the hell that 'possed ta mean?"

"You say stupid, pointless stuff, maybe you should learn to be quiet once in a while."

"Maybe yew shoul' keep yer legs closed," he counted.

Lilian grabbed the spare gun Mason had handed her and knocked him upside his head. He fell to the group, passed out.

"Sorry, Daryl. But, I'd heard enough."

"Yer fin'. Wanted ta do the same thing," Daryl kissed Lilian's forehead. "I love yew. I wan' yew ta kno' that."

A smile that just wouldn't quit spread across Lilian's features.

"I love you too, Daryl Dixon."

Finally, their lips met for a brief moment. It didn't matter that both Mason, Rick, and Maggie could see them, at this moment there weren't any walkers, or The Governor, or even the evil place called Woodbury, there was only Daryl and Lilian. Their love had finally been proclaimed for each other, and no one would ever get in the way of that again.

"Hate to break this up," Mason started. "But, we gotta go."

The happy couple nodded, and Daryl and Rick picked up Merle so they could drag him back to where ever it was they were going. Lilian slowed her pace to match Maggie's. The two women embraced quickly, before continuing to walk.

"I'm so glad your back," Maggie smiled at the slightly older woman.

"I'm so glad to be back," Lilian agreed.

"It was awful without you. Daryl was so on edge and I thought he was going to loose it so many times."

Lilian bit her lip. She couldn't see Daryl as someone who wasn't holding it together. He was always so brave and so stable. "How's Emily?" she wanted to change the subject. Thinking about Daryl being sad and depressed was making her upset.

"It's been hard on her too. She and Daryl held each other together."

"Good. And, Lori, with her pregnancy?"

Maggie looked at the ground nervously. Lilian gasped, horrified that Lori was gone. Lori, the woman that had long ago became her friend, the woman that she could always count on.

"The baby made it though..." Maggie said with a sad smile. "A little girl, Judith, I think Carl named her."

"Judith?" she raised her eyebrows. Maggie just nodded. Lilian could never see herself giving one of her children (if she ever had any) something like _Judith_.

OoO

The group made their way to Glenn who was sitting at the green car, on the side of the road. He quickly stood and ran to hug Maggie. His face was beaten and bruised. Lilian wondered if that was the doing of Phil or one of his henchmen.

"Woah," he said when he saw Lilian.

"Geez, why is everyone so surprised I'm alive?"

"I'm not...I mean...your here," Glenn said.

"Thankfully."

"LILY!" all Lilian saw was a flash of back hair running toward her, before she felt tiny arms wrap around her waist.

"AUNT LIL!" a curly haired blonde jumped out of the green car next.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, happy to see them both but disappointed in whoever allowed them to come with them on such a dangerous mission.

"They snuck out. Got out of the car when I was here alone," Glenn explained.

"Girls, I love you both, but you can't do that, understand?"

"Yes," they sighed.

"Good," she knelt down and hugged them tightly.

"Daryl," Rick pulled Daryl away from the happy reunion.

"Whut?" he asked once they were out of earshot. Merle way laying unconscious near them.

"Merle can't come back with us, not after what he did to Glenn and Maggie."

"Fin'. Giv' me a few minutes ta say bye ta Lily an' Emily."

"Okay," Rick nodded.

Daryl didn't want to leave them, but it was the smartest thing. He couldn't bring them on the suicide mission into the unknown.

"Princess?" Daryl tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he nodded for her to follow and they walked across the concrete about fifty feet from everyone else.

"Rick said Merle can't stay. I'm gonna go wit' him."

"Okay, let me tell them goodbye."

"Whut?"

"You think you're getting rid of me that easily. I'm going with you Daryl."

"You ain't. It ain't safe."

"I don't remember asking your permission," she grinned. Daryl sighed, not being able to say no to this girl. "What about Emily?"

"She won' leave yew."

"Okay give me a minute," she tip toed to kiss his lips. He didn't resist. "I love you," she smiled.

"Love yew too," he smiled right back at her, not a smirk but a full on smile.

**AN: With the exception of the idea I got from FanFicGirl10 (which was a really good one), I don't have any more. So if you have one, PM me or leave it in the review. Thank for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Let me come with you," Mason begged. "You can't be out in the woods by yourself with Merle."

"No, you need to go back to where it's safe with Olivia. She is the most important thing in your life," Lily told him sternly.

"I don't want you to be alone and unprotected."

"I won't be alone or unprotected. I have Daryl and Emily."

"Okay," Mason sighed, knowing that he couldn't win. Lily was more stubborn than a mule. "But, take care of them. Dixon's a good man."

"I know he is," Lily smiled softly as she turned to look at Daryl who was sitting with Emily on the ground.

"I love you," Mason kissed his baby sister's forehead.

"And I love you, big brother," she embraced him quickly, as she did, she whispered the super secret location of her half of the map to Shaw island. For going to that island, there was only one map. Lily had half and Mason had the other half.

Merle was now awake and standing in the woods waiting for his brother. It would just be the two of them again, as it always had been. That was the only way things could begin to go back to normal. But all of that came burning to the ground when he saw the blonde bitch walk up with Daryl, while a raven haired child walked by them both.

"Ah, no," Merle said. "You ain't commin' wit' us."

"Want to bet?" Lily challenged.

"I'll knock yew on yer ass girl."

"Try me."

"Don' lay a hand on 'er Merle," Daryl told him through gritted teeth.

"Er what?"

"Yew'll regret it." Merle turned away angry. Lily was surprised that he'd stopped arguing at all.

Some how, they'd all fallen into an awkward as they walked though the woods. Daryl or Lily would shoot the occasional squirrel, but for the most part, Merle's loud foot falls scared off everything. Even Emily was ten times quieter. Lily glared at him most of the time.

"We're gonna need to stop off and rest," Lily told Daryl quietly. "I can tell Emily is getting tired."

"Okay, I'll find a place, don' worry," Daryl replied.

"Fine, whisper and leave ol' Merle outa it," Merle said.

"If you must know, we're looking for a place to stay tonight," Lily told him.

"Why? Sleep outside."

Lily just shook her head and continued to walk. Sleeping outside would be an option if she wasn't worried about Emily. That kid could sleep like a rock, which made her easy bait.

"Whu' 'bout that up 'ere," Daryl pointed to a wooden cabin in the distance.

"We'll have to make sure it's cleaned out first."

"Duh," Daryl smirked. They made their way up the slight incline and found that someone had boarded up the windows and doors, they weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lily tried to pull open the door but it was locked. She heard foot steps moving about in the house, then a shushing sound.

"Let's jus' mo-"

"Shut up Merle," Lily commanded. "Please open the door," she pleaded. "We have a child, and are just looking for a place to sleep."

Daryl kept his cross bow ready, but not pointed directly at the door. Lily had completely dropped guard and was waiting for someone, whoever they may be to open the door. To everyone's surprise, it actually opened a moment later. Lily stood wide eyed at the face that stared back at her. The deep brown eyes that met her, matched the ones that haunted her nightmares on occasion. She let out an unintentional gasp.

"Lil!" arms wrapped around Lily's neck and hugged her tightly. Daryl looked at them questionably.

"Um, this is Layla," Lily explained. She wasn't sure what to call her. "Layla, this is Daryl, Merle, and Emily."

"Please come in," Layla said, as she held the door open. Everyone made their way into the house, Layla locked the door behind them. "Where's my brother?" she asked.

Lily clenched her jaw. She didn't want to tell Layla she killed her brother.

"Why don' we git set up firs'?" Daryl asked, noticing Lily's hesitation.

"Yeah. Good idea."

OoO

That night, everyone was spread throughout the house. Daryl, Lily, and Emily took the living room, with Emily on the couch and the couple on the floor. Layla and Merle each took a bedroom. Daryl held Lily tightly, he laid on his back while her head rested on his chest; he wasn't big on cuddling, but it was their first night back together. She mindlessly let her fingers dance across his chest, she loved to just be near him again. Daryl's scent was the same as it ever was: the woods mixed with sweat. Lily should've thought it stunk, but it was so familiar she loved it.

"Been meanin' ta ask yew," Daryl started. "Whu's the cute lil' tattoo on yer left ass cheek mean?" she grinned at him, slightly wondering when he saw it.

"It's a double infinity. It was my parent's thing. They had it on everything! Even had it on all of our towels," she chuckled slightly thinking about much she saw that symbol everyday. "So, after they passed, Mason and I went and got tattoos."

As Daryl layed there with the woman he loved, he thought back to a dream he'd had a couple of months ago. A question began to nag at him. "Have yew ever wanted kids...lik' of yer own?"

"Yes, of course..." she wanted to tell him about the issue with that, but she didn't want to ruin it yet. "What about you?"

He took her hand, the one that way resting across his stomach, in his, before kissing each finger affectionately. "No," he paused for a moment. "Not 'til recently anyway...Great timin' huh?"

She smiled, but it quickly faded when she realized he only wanted to have kids if it was with her. "Daryl...there's something I need to tell you..." she had to do it now, or it'd never happen and he'd hate her when he eventually did find out.

"Whut is it?"

"I can't have children of my own..." she bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't react the same way Phil did.

"We've still got Em," He said with a slight shrug. She grabbed his face with her hands and pressed a hard kiss on his lips.

"You have no idea how great that is to hear!" she kissed him again, and again.

**AN: What do y'all think of Layla? Is she going to cause trouble? Or is it good that they found her? Let me know your thought/feelings/ideas towards this story. By the way for anyone who hasn't already read it, I have a new story out, "Death, Death, Everywhere". And thanks everyone who has read that already. I'm not sure when I'll update that one, I'd like to finish this one first but working on that one helps me with this one, so thanks again! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank y'all for continuing to read this story. It's hard to believe that I started this like six weeks ago...To me that's pretty good, 29 chapters in 6 weeks! Yay for me! Enjoy!**

"Lily," Daryl shook Lily's shoulder, and tried to shake her awake. She groaned, but didn't stir. Her blonde hair was messy and everywhere, it seemed so different short than when it was long. She looked like a different person. Maybe she was. A lot had changed since the group had left the farm.

Merle walked into the living room area, to see his little brother cuddling with the blonde bitch.

"The hell's this?" he asked. "Aw, don' tell me yew wen' soft on me, lil' brother."

"Shut up Merle," Daryl told him. "Lily! Wake up," he shook her a little more rough.

"Hm?" she finally woke, and stretched. "Good morning," she leaned up to peck his lips. He stopped her by motioning to Merle who was standing over them. "Ew, it's to early to see your face," she rolled over and buried her face in Daryl's chest.

"Why don' we go huntin'?" Daryl asked Lily softly.

"Let's go," Lily jumped up and was dressed in record time.

OoO

"Sorry 'bout ma brother," Daryl said.

"He's blood, I get it. But, he's a real asshole."

"He raised me. Whut am I 'possed ta do?"

"I'm not asking you to ditch him. I could never ask you to do that, I'd just love for you to be able to..." she was looking for the right word.

"Control him?"

"Yes! I just don't want his big mouth to affect Emily..."

"I'll talk to him," Daryl promised.

"That's all I ask," she pecked his lips with her's. Then, suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. "I promise this isn't related to that," she went over to a bush and got sick.

"Yew okay?" he asked.

"Can you hold my hair?" Daryl nodded as Lily continued to vomit. Once she stopped, she looked up at Daryl, given the four inch height difference. "I am so sorry."

"Don' need ta appologize fer pukin', Princess." They began walking again. This was more of an ecape for the two of them, they hadn't seen any sign of wildlife. "Whut's with Layla?"

"Liam's older half sister. She's thirty-five, been married three times, no kids...What do you wanna know?"

"We trus' her?"

"I don't know...I wouldn't count on it, especially since I killed her baby brother..."

"Yew did whut yew had ta. Don' beat yerself up 'bout it."

"I didn't _have_ to kill him..."

"He woulda killed me otherwise."

She sighed, she still felt guilty for killing him, no matter how or why it happened. "You're right," and he was, but she still didn't forgive herself. "I couldn't have let him kill you. Ever."

"An' nobody'll ever hurt yew again neither," he kissed her nose, then her lips. She backed against a nearby tree and wrapped her legs around his waist. Daryl's lips kissed Lily's collar bone, as his hands ran up her side. She shivered and pulled away from him.

"Please stop," tears fell from her eyes. He'd never gotten that reaction from her.

"Whut's the matter?" he asked, as he cupped her jaw, but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry! I just can't..."

"Whut happened?" he could tell something was very, very wrong with Lily. Tears were a rare thing for her.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Let's just...hunt," she began walking away. Daryl silently walked after her. It wasn't what he wanted but now wasn't the time.

"Find anythin' lil' brother?" Merle asked. Daryl shook his head. "'Course not, yew brough' blonde bitch wit' yew."

"Sh-"

"I can't take this anymore!" Lily exclaimed. "You will not talk about me like like that, especially infront of a little girl that is like a daughter to me!" Everything was quiet. "We need to leave here while we still have light. It's not going to be safe here forever."

Nobody bothered to argue with the obviously angry blonde. Within the next five minutes everyone had all of their stuff together and were ready to blindly follow her. But, before they could leave, Layla pulled Lily to the side.

"What happened to my brother?" she asked.

Lily sighed. She'd learn sooner or later. "I killed him. He was going to kill Daryl..."

"So that gives _you_ the right to kill _my brother_?"

"I didn't mean to. I aimed for his arm! He moved!"

"Sure he did!" Layla exclaimed. "I've always hated you!"

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You've always been a skank whore bag!"

"Really? Me? You've been flaunting your whatever in front of Mason for years! And guess what? He's never been interested in you!"

"Bitch," she shoved her shoulders against the cabin. Layla pulled out a knife and held it to Lily's throat. She tried to fight, but the knife dug into Lily's neck causing blood to trickle from the new wound.

"Get off of me," she tried to move again, but more blood spilled out. "Don't do-" Lily heard the whiz of an arrow, before she saw it contact with Layla's head. The knife fell from Lily's throat. Daryl's arms opened and she ran to them.

"It's okay Princess. It's okay," he kissed her forehead.

"Let's just go," she pulled away and wiped the blood from her neck, and led the way into to the woods.

The boys and Emily followed her without thought. Merle wanted to put his two cents in, but he could tell Daryl was pissed and he might be the next one to get an arrow in his head.

**AN: So I changed my mind about updating this one the same day as everything else. I just decided that I wanted to update this one because it is my absolute favorite one to write. I hoped you liked reading it as much as I like writing it. Reviews would be wonderful I love, love, love to hear feedback. Next chapter is going to be taking place over the epidsode of "Home". I agree Merle needs a woman, but I don't think he's mature enough yet. **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: As I said before, this takes place during "Home". Someone asked if Lily was pregnant a few chapters ago. Some of you have asked for her not to be. I want to know what everyone else thinks about her being pregnant with DARYL'S baby. Not Phil's. I couldn't do that to Lily...let me know!**

Daryl and Merle had been fighting most of the way. Lily guessed that the silence from Merle was only short term.

"Shoul' be comin' up on Yellow Jacket."

"I think yer mistakin' lil' brother. We ain't gone that far."

"We went west then south."

"I mighta lost ma hand but yew lost yer since of direction."

In the distance, there was a baby cry that echoed through the hills of the land around them. Daryl headed directly for the noise, and Lily followed with Emily.

"Where ya goin'?" Merle asked.

"That's a baby cryin'," Daryl replied.

"No, that's jus' raccoons makin' sweet love."

"That's a baby," Lily agreed.

They walked faster, and found multible people fighting off walkers, and they were losing.

"I don' help people who ain't made me dinner," Merle said. Daryl and Lily ignored him.

"Stay back," Lily told Emily, who just nodded.

Daryl let the first arrow fly. Lily followed suit and they began taking out walkers. As she shot walkers, she noticed the men were speaking spanish back and forth. She'd taken it in high school, but was a little rusty on it.

"Hablas ingles?" she asked.

"No," one of the men answered

"Dammit," when she saw more walkers coming thier way. The groups killed the walkers that surrounded them. Daryl took one of the walker's head's and slamed it in the other group's car that Merle started to dig in right away. "What are you doing?"

"We jus' saved their lives. Think they owe us somethin'."

"Back 'way from the car," Daryl commanded.

"I know yew ain't talkin' ta me lil' brother." Daryl picked up his cross-bow and aimed it at Merle. "Fine. We jus' gonna help people now, fer no cost?"

"Can we continue this somewhere else?" Lily asked noticing they were out in the open. Daryl nodded at her and they began to walk again until they came to a clearing in the woods. Merle sat down on a log.

"So are yew learn all that from yer ol' buddy Rick? Yew two like this now?" Merle crossed his fist and middle fingers together.

"We came back fer yew bro."

"Sure, yew did. Yew and the chineese guy?"

"He's Korean," Daryl began to walk away and Lily, not wanting to get involved with the brother's fight followed and pulled Emily along behind her.

"Where ya goin'?" Merle walked closer to Daryl, and Daryl stopped.

"Back ta the prison."

"Lily...I'm scared," Emily said.

"I'll keep-" Lily turned when she heard the ripping of fabric. She saw Daryl on the ground with the back of his shirt ripped. For the first time, she noticed the scars that were covering his back.

"I didn't know he-" Merle started.

"Well he did," Daryl quickly stood. "Worse once you left."

"I had to go, woulda killed 'im."

"Always lookin' out fer yerself. I may be the one goin' but yer the one leavin'. Jus' like yew always have."

Daryl walked back to Lily's side. They both heard Merle's foot steps behind them. If he spoke, Lily was ready to turn around and put an arrow in his head. The day had already gotten away from them, and the sun was beginning to set.

"We can set up here," Lily said when they came across a clearing with a rippling river on one side. She figured they'd be safe on that side, making watch easier. "I'll take first watch."

Nobody bothered to argue, they just set up on the ground. Emily laid her head in Lily's lap. Lily stroaked Emily's raven hair to soothe her into sleep.

"I love you Lily," Emily smiled at the blonde.

"I love you too," she kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I love you Dary," Emily added once Daryl took his spot at Lily's side.

"I love you too, Em."

Lily rested her head on Daryl's shoulder as she continued to lull Emily to sleep. She used he free hand to wrap around Daryl's. Something was bothering him, and she was going to find out what.

As soon as Emily's soft snores were heard, Lily took her chance to talk to Daryl. "What were those scars on your back?"

"Don' worry 'bout it."

"I'm going to worry about it," she looked over at him with sad eyes. "Please."

"Tell me 'bout whut happened earlier."

She knew exactly what he was referring to. When she stopped him from doing anything in the woods that morning.

"Fine. Only if you pomise to tell me..."

"Promise, Princess."

"Phil...he um...well..." there was a knot in Lily's stomach the size of Mexico. "He um...he..."

"Whut did he do to yew?"

"He...r-raped me...and hit me..." tears flowed down her cheeks freely as she remembered the occurence.

"I'm gonna fuckin' murder the bastard," Daryl started to stand up, but Lily's hand caught his, and pulled him back to the ground.

"Not now Killer, I need you here...with me."

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her hair relentlessly. He didn't ever want to allow her out of his sight ever again. She rested her hand on his thigh affectionatly, but he knew she was waiting for his tragic tale.

"Ma pop. He was an awful drunk an' use ta hit me an' Merle. Always got worse when Merle'd leave ta juvie an' when he left fer good...it was jus' me."

Lily leaned closer to Daryl. There was nothing she could really do about Daryl's abusive father. It was likely he was long dead, so she did the only thing she could. She sat there with him, and kept mentally promised not to ever be away from him again.

Daryl was continuously surprised by Lily. Everything about he seemed so perfect. Yes, she wasn't perfect in the since that she was flawless, she was perfect in the since that she could handle everything that was thrown her way. Anyone that had seen Daryl's scars had been discusted, and basically ran away. Not her, she held him tighter. But, he knew that one day, he'd kill the governor, slowly and painfully. Nobody touched his Princess and got away with it.

Before Daryl knew it, both of his girls were alseep, and it was just him awake. Or so he thought. Merle rose from his place by the rushing water to his brother's side.

"You've gone soft little brother," Merle said.

"No I haven'."

"Really?" all Merle had to do was gesture to the sleeping Lily who had laid her head in his lap, and Emily was right next to her.

"Ain't called goin' soft."

"What do ya call it then? Bein' a pussy?"

"Fuck yew. An' keep yer voice down."

"Why? Gonna wake yer lil' girly friend?"

"Jus' shut up."

Lily's head popped up, and she gave Merle a sleepy glare.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked.

"Yer not where yew belong. An' yew try ta give me orders."

"I will give you orders until you're mature enough to give them to yourself. And what do you mean, I'm not where I belong?"

"In a kitchen. Yer some bitch that don' know her place."

"Great come back, you sexist pig."

"Say 'nother word ta her, I put a bolt through yer skull," Daryl warned, fed up with his brother being an asshole to Lily.

"You'd really do that ta yer own kin? These two ain't yer kin."

"They are now! I love 'em."

Merle looked at his brother as if he were a gohst. Dixon men didn't say the word 'love'. Ever. It was a simple unspoken rule.

"Guess I don' know yew lil' brother," Merle moved back to his spot, and Lily rested her head again before falling back to sleep.

"How far?" Lily asked Daryl after they'd climbed another hill.

"Not much. Fifty yard maybe? Look," he pointed to an opening in the trees where a concrete guard tower could be seen. Gun shots began to ring through the trees, as they echoed through the valley below. They two that had become leaders, shared a look before running in the direction of the before mentioned tower.

What they saw was horrific. Rick was about to get chomped by walkers, as was the rest of the group most likely, but they saw Rick first and sprang into action. Lily pulled back the string of her bow and sent an arrow flying. Merle even went straight into the horde, and began killing. Daryl used his cross-bow, quickly picking off the walkers.

Rick gave the two heros a nod of graditude, before giving Merle, whom he'd just noticed, a look of discust. These two were like cats and dogs, natural enemies. They all moved toward the main gate. _My God, this is gonna be hell to clean up_, Lily thought to herself.

**AN: Just an fyi, I don't think I'll update again until at the very earliest tuesday. That's because I'm going to kinda sorta be following the show, and I can't see it until monday after school, so I can't write until after that and then hopefully I'll have it ready to publish by the next afternoon. Thanks for reading. Oh, and Guest (Hana) Thank you sooo much! I'm so glad this is your fav Daryl/OC fan fic. That absolutly made my day :D! Nobody has ever told me that about any of my stories. **

**Translations:**

** Hablas ingles=Do you speak english. **

**I know, there should've been an accent over the i, and there should've been an upside down question mark (I have no idea what that's called) at the beginning.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't update until later but I really like writing this, so I'm kinda gonna make it up from the preview of the show. As I'm beginning to write this, it's 12:30 am. Making it saturday but I count it as friday night. I keep getting ideas for this, so I hope y'all like it. I love reviews, they make me want to write soooo much more. Thanks everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed. Y'all are so great!**

Lily, Daryl, and even Merle assisted the group at the prison in cleaning up the yard for most of the day. Lily helped Maggie drag bodies into a pile. Luckily, there weren't any deaths from their own group, save Axel.

"Who did this?" Lily asked as she dragged a female walker in a once yellow floral dress to the pile full of dead walkers.

"The Governor," she said through gritted teeth. Lily cringed at just the sound of his name.

"I'm sorry about the hell he put you and Glenn through."

"He put you through it too," Maggie patted her shoulder. "I'm just really glad you and Daryl are back. Rick kinda...lost it."

"Lost it how?"

"He's been seeing Lori...We all think he's lost his mind."

"We'll get him back on track," Lily half smiled, as she tucked her short, blonde hair behind her ear. "And, I'm sorry for bringing Merle back here..."

"I get it. He's Daryl's brother...but he can't be trusted. I don't want him anywhere near me. How'd you survive two days in the woods with him?"

"Luck," Lily chuckled. She honestly didn't know how she hadn't killed Merle in the last two days. She stole a glance to her left, where Beth was sitting with Emily, Olivia, Carl, and baby Judith in the watch tower. She didn't realize until just then that more than half of their group was kids, if you counted Beth as a child. And, Lily did, she was only seventeen.

That night, Maggie and Glenn were assigned to watch, while everyone else was suppose to sleep. Mason caught up to his younger sister, and since this was the first time they'd gotten a moment alone, he hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy you're back," he said.

"Me too," she agreed. "I missed you and Olive."

"She missed you and Emily so much. Cried even."

"Aw, where is the my little niece?"

"Playing with Emily in my cell."

"That sounds weird, doesn't it. _My cell_."

"Little bit," he agreed. "Never thought I'd have a cell..."

"You're right," Lily agreed. "You're too pretty for prison," she laughed. Mason mock glared at her.

"Sorry I can't be a mean biker dude."

They laughed together. Sure at one point they'd had sibling rivalry, but that was gone. It was something that seemed impossible now. They were part of the short list of what each one actually had. Possessions were a thing of the past, as were houses of their own, and money. Now there was only family and surviving.

"Hey, Princess," Daryl walked up beside Lily. "Our's is third from the left."

"Okay," she replied.

"Glad you're back man," Mason and Daryl gave each other a manly hand shake.

"C'mon boys, hug like real men," Lily urged. They both shook their heads. She sighed, knowing the hand shake was the closest they'd come to bonding.

"Uncle Mason," Emily ran to where the three adults were standing.

"Yes?" Mason asked. Olivia came running out after her.

"Daddy! Can Emily sleep over?" she asked as she jumped up and down with excitement. It brought a smile to Lily's face to see her neice so happy.

"Sure, if it's okay with you, Lil?"

Emily looked up at the blonde with pleading emerald eyes. Lily nodded, and Emily hugged her waist.

"I love you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweet pea," the children ran off back to the cell. "We'll talk tomorrow," Lily said to her brother. "I'm spent, so I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night."

"Night," the siblings hugged again before going their separate ways.

Daryl and Lily walked back to their cell hand in hand. Before they could get there, Maggie emerged from her and Glenn's cell with a familiar bag.

"Thought you might want your clothes back," Maggie said as she held out the bag.

"Thank you, so, so much," the two girls hugged.

Finally, the couple made their way to their new home...which was a prison cell...but never the less, their home. Daryl shut the iron barred door.

"Aren't we locked in now?" she asked.

"Got keys," he pointed to a hook on the far wall. She nodded, and began to take in her surroundings. There was a bunk bed on the back wall, Daryl's cross-bow was positioned on the wall beside it, Lily's bow was right next to his, and their bags were at the front of the cell.

"Home sweet home," she smiled. He began to pull down the sheets he'd made into curtains, she began to wordlessly help him.

"Ain't the hotel but it'll do," he replied. She nodded in agreement, finding there was safety behind these bars. Lily opened her duffel and found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She quickly changed, being grateful for the privacy of the dark colored sheet.

Then, the two laid down together on the small bunk, only meant for one. They had a silent agreement not to leave the other if avoidable. Lily rested her head on Daryl's chest, as he wrapped one arm around her waist. She slowly let her fingers work at the buttons on his sleeveless shirt. His hand caught her's when he realized what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she looked up at Daryl with sad eyes.  
"Yew don' wanna see that."

"I do Daryl. I really do, I'm not going to think any less of you. It's not something you could control..." He let out a long sigh, and pulled his hand away from her's. She went back to work at the buttons. Once she got them all undone, he cringed as she pulled the shirt apart and saw the scars that covered much of his upper body. Lily noticed his discomfort, and gave him a reassuring smile, before planting a kiss on one of the larger scars, then another and another."

"Whut yew doin' Princess?" he asked.

"Making it better," she said simply. "I want you to remember my lips against your skin, not anything that happened before."

She continued to kiss different places on his chest. His muscles slowly began to relax. Once Lily felt as if she'd kissed every single last scar, she looked back up at Daryl and kissed his lips softly.

"Love you," he said against her lips.

"I love you too," she grinned.

The two cuddled closer and fell asleep in their comfortable position.

**AN: I know it was kind fluffy, but I'm a romantic sap, and I was in the mood to write fluffy, sappy stuff, I hope y'all liked it :)**


	32. Author's Note

**AN: For lack of reponces as reviews, I set up a poll on my page, for rather or not Lily should be pregnant. It would be Daryl's baby, I promise. I'd really love to know what y'all think, personally, I think it might be kinda an interesting thing...but I'm undecided, because then Lily couldn't really take as many risks as she has in the past. But, it could be good leverage against Phil if he were to come to the prison *wink* *wink* So let me know :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Last I checked, Lily being pregnant was winning. I am going to close that poll monday (march 4). Thankfully, I kinda have a plan for this, I'm gonna follow the show kinda until the season 3 finally then I'm gonna branch off. **

Lily woke up in an empty bed. It seemed rather odd since she'd always been an early riser.

"Aw you're finally up, sleeping beauty," Mason said from the doorway.

"Why didn't someone wake me?" Lily asked sleepily.

"No need. Rick's on watch with Carl, Daryl's on watch for his brother, Beth is watching the kids, and everyone else is trying to prepare for Phil's return."

"He's not the man I knew," Lily sat up quickly and closed the space between her and her brother. "He's...changed..." she couldn't find a better word for it.

"No shit. First, he kidnaps you, which by the way Daryl almost murdered me for! Then, he comes here and shoots up the place!"

"What was I suppose to do? Let him kill y'all?"

"We coulda taken him!"

"He had a whole damn army!"

"It was five guys!"

"Five evil guys," Lily corrected.

"Mornin'," Daryl walked into the cell holing what looked like a bundle of blankets.

"What do you have there?" Lily asked. Mason took his leave, so the couple could have a few minutes alone.

"Little ass kicker," he moved closer to her, with the small baby.

"Aw," she cooed when she saw the baby. "Can I hold her?" Daryl nodded and Lily held out her arms. She accepted the small bundle when it was placed in her arms. "Oh my God. She looks just like Lori."

Carl, kept his eyes on the tree's beyond the prison yard, and the long gravel drive leading right up to the gates. He had to be vigilant, so that the group would be safe. That was his goal. To keep the group safe. Which, also ment he needed to speak to his father.

"Dad," he started, as he adjusted his sheriff hat.

"Yeah?" Rick replied.

"I think you should give it up," Carl looked up, and met his father's eyes, but had to squint on account of the high sun behind him.

"Give what up?" Rick asked.

"Being the leader. Let Lily and Daryl take over for a while."

Rick didn't reply, he just nodded, this was something he'd have to seriously think about.

Lily, after she dressed and was prepared for the new day, slipped into the area where Daryl was sitting. His back was to her, and his eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. _He must be thinking,_ she thought. Because, he was staring at a concrete wall that wasn't just going to grow legs and tap dance. Carefully, she crept up behind him.

"Mornin' Princess," he said.

"How'd you know I was here?" she questioned, as she made her way to face him. He simply shrugged. She sat on his lap, and pressed a hard kiss on his lips, before looking deep into his blue eyes. "I love you."

"An' I love yew."

She grinned before kissing him again.

"Ain't this sweet," Merle called sarcastically from a locked cell across the way.

"Shut up, Merle," Lily replied. She didn't want to hear him mock her and Daryl's romance.

"That the bes' yew can up wit'?" Merle asked. He didn't want to hear his little brother telling some bitch he loved her.

"No, but you're Daryl's brother, so I can't go all Shane on your ass."

"Please," Merle laughed. "He'd break that pretty lil' face a yer's."

Daryl gave her a look that basically said, 'can't we all just get along?' he sent the same look to Merle. It kind of struck Lily as odd that Daryl would be the peacemaker. She sighed softly.

"Let's just bury the hatchet Merle. Work together. You help me, I'll help you."

"How the hell yew gonna help me? Giv' me a hand job? Haven't had one a those in a while."

"God, no. But, you behave, and I'll see 'bout getting Rick to let you roam free."

Merle thought for a moment. He wasn't sure he'd be able to not fight with this girl. But, maybe he had to. Daryl was the only family he had, and the only person on his side. He also knew, that it wouldn't be that way if it was Lily he was fighting with. Daryl would be more loyal to his girl then to his brother. Merle didn't blame him. Maybe if he had a girl of his own, he'd be the same way.

"Fine. Don' mean I'm gonna like ya."

"Trust me, that won't be a problem. We got a deal?" Lily stood and walked over the Merle's cell, and held her hand out in reaching distance of his hand. He nodded and shook it. "Good."

Later that day, Lily kept her promise to Merle. He was allowed to help guard, but would still be locked in his cell at night, unless he was on watch, which Daryl or Lily would have to be with him.

"This is insane," Glenn said as he paced nervously. "We can't even go outside!"

"A luxury we may have gotten too used to," Lily pointed out.

"We're gonna die of starvation without you and Daryl hunting," Glenn replied.

"Got enough food fer a while," Daryl said.

"We're trapped like rats, Maggie added.

"We'll survive. Done it before," Daryl tried to reassure them.

"Exactly, we all just need to stay calm," Lily began. "The worst thing we can do is panic. We'll just have to ration our food better."

"Lily's right. Glenn, Maggie, I want you in the watch tower. Keep quiet, and low," Rick said. "Everyone else, find a suitable place to watch from."

Naturally, Lily and Daryl began walking together, but Merle was hot on their heels. They took watch on the ground level, Daryl and Lily kept their bows ready, and Merle had a riffle.

After a little bit, Lily noticed Carl and Rick moving from their post. They motioned for the trio to follow them, and they went out into one of the prison's many court yards. Merle walked first.

"Clear," he called back, and they took shelter behind a pick up truck.

"Do you think it's him?" Lily asked.

"Not sure," Rick replied.

"I'm going out," she started to move but Daryl caught her arm. "He won't shoot me."

Daryl reluctantly released her. She walked into the open only to see a jawless walker followed by Andrea.


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: I should be posting at least one more chapter this week. This is the second half of "I Ain't No Judas". Enjoy!**

"Are you alone?" Rick asked, once he realized Andrea was walking toward the gate.

"Open up," she replied. Rick nodded for Daryl to do so. As soon as Andrea was through the fence, Rick began patting her down, and held her face against the chain-link fence.

"Answer the question," Rick urged.

"Yes, yes. I'm alone."

Once Rick decided she was okay to let in, they all went into the prison and wordlessly formed a circle. Lily sat with Daryl on a table. He wrapped his hand around her's.

"Where's Carol?" Andrea asks, almost getting choaked up. Lily only then realized that she'd somehow missed Carol. _I'm an awful person,_ she thought.

"We got attacked. Walkers," Rick shook his head.

"T-Dog?"

"Same," Maggie replied.

"Lori?"

"She had a little girl," Hershel began. "We lost her during child birth."

"You've all been through alot..." Andrea said. "Carl...oh my God, is that you?" she noticed the young boy in the sheriff's hat. "You look so grown up!" Carl's face didn't change. "And you two," she turned her attention to Lily and Daryl. "You two really do make a beautiful couple."

"Thanks," Lily replied. But it lacked real emotion.

"I'm not the enemy. He," she pointed to Merle, "tried to kill you, you, and you!" she pointed to Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie.

Lily felt her stomach turn. She quickly rose and and hurried to one of the few garbage cans. She dry heaved. It was only then that she realized she hadn't eaten that day. Daryl went to her side, and pulled her hair back, in the off chance she did actually hurl.

"Yew okay?" he asked her, tenativly.

"Yeah," she rose her head and wipped her the saliva from her mouth. "Are there showers here?"

"Ya. I kinda fergot 'bout 'em. I'll take yew there," he began to lead her out of the room.

"Where yew two goin'?" Merle called after his brother.

"Showin' her ta the shower," Daryl replied. It surprised him when his older brother didn't say anything more. He expected some volguar comment.

They first went back to their cell and Lily grabbed clothes. Daryl only stood in the door way.

"You aren't joining me?" she asked.

"Didn't know yew wanted me ta," he grabbed the back of his neck nervously. Lily swore she saw him blush.

"Well, I do," she gave him a small smile. "Here," Lily threw Daryl an outfit. They started to walk toward the showers, but stopped when they saw the group making their way toward them.

"I was just about to show Andrea baby Judith," Beth said.

"Please, allow me," Lily smiled softly. Beth nodded, and Andrea hesitantly followed Lily to Judith's make shift bed. It was only a container that read, "Little Ass Kicker". Andrea chuckled when she saw writing.

"Let me guess, Daryl's doings?"

"I'm guessing so," Lily replied. "I wasn't here when she was born..."

"That's right, I'm sorry for-"

"Please don't apologize for Phil's actions...that is not what I want to speak with you about," Lily replied, as she picked up the small baby, who cooed when she was lifted.

"What is it then?"

"Are you _involved_ with Phillip?" Lily looked at the older woman carefully. Andrea looked at the ground, before nodding slowly. "Be careful with him. He's not a good man. Not the one I once knew anyway...he _did things_ to me...awful things."

"You were married to him, were you not?"

"Yes. Would you like to hold her?" Lily offered the baby to Andrea, who just nodded, and accepted the baby. "If you know what's you for you, and you have any hope of rejoining our group...Do me one favor."

"What's that?"  
"Give Phillip the night of his life, make him believe you want to be his, then once he's asleep...kill him."

Rick gave Andrea a car, a switch blade, and a gun for her journey back to Woodbury. Once her car left the gates, the group receeded into the prison for dinner. It wasn't much, on account of they couldn't leave the prison and had no idea how long they'd be trapped like rats.

Most people found a place on the ground to sit. Emily sat with Beth and Mason along with Carl, Olivia, and Judith. Hershel kept a watchful eye over the childeren, Maggie and Glenn sat near by and carried on a hushed conversation. Merle and Michonne had both retired to their separate cells. Rick, Lily, and Daryl had a conversation of thier own against the wall.

"I'm making a run tomorrow," Rick told the two of them.

"Want me ta come wit' ya?" Daryl asked.

"No, you take care of things here. I'll take Michonne and Carl."

"Are ya sure that's a good idea?"

"We'll find out. But, Lily," he paused, given that Lily was staring over at the childeren. She was enjoying Beth's beautiful singing.

"Lily," Daryl nudged her.

"Hm? What?" she looked over at the two men.

"Will you go with me on a run tomorrow?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we leave at first light. Get some sleep, while I do the same."

"Y'know...we never took our shower," Lily whispered in Daryl's ear.

"Maybe we shoul' fix that," he grinned. They disappeared into the showers together.

**AN: I know I said I was going to follow the show, but now I'm thinking other wise. I keep getting ideas, and if I do go with the show, this will surely be my last chapter this week. I may decide to guess how everything works while Rick/Michonne/Lily/Carl are on their run if I do another chapter. I'd also like to know how y'all would feel about BethXMason...I know he's quite a bit older than her, but I think that age doesn't really matter, and I don't think BethXCarl works too well...I dunno, just something I thought of while I was writing this. Let me know. **


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: There's going to be sign language in the chapter (you'll know why when you see it) so I'm going to use ' for the talking with that instead of ". Thanks :)**

"Be careful," Daryl told Lily.

"I will, don't worry," she pecked his lips with her own. "Keep the group safe."

"I will. Keep 'em safe," he motioned to the small group standing by the car.

"Tell Emie I love her." Emily was still asleep and they didn't want to wake her.

"I will. I love yew."

"I love you too." They embraced one last time and Lily went to the car. She slipped into the backseat with Michonne. Rick started the car and began to dive down the gravel drive.

"Now Carl, when we're out there, I want you to not shoot your gun unless there's no way 'round it," Rick told his son.

"I know," the younger boy said. Lily stared out the window of the red SUV until the people behind them looked like mere ants. "Lily, if we find a bow, can you teach me to shoot?"

"If it's okay with your dad," Lily replied. Carl looked over at his dad.

"I think that'd be great," Rick looked down at his son and ruffled his brown hair.

"So what's the game plan?" Lily asked.

"We're goin' for weapons and medical supplies mostly. But if we have time, we'll raid this town for what all it has."

"How far away are we?" Carl asked.

"Not far now."

"I'll go for medical supplies," Lily volunteered. There was something she needed, but she wanted to get it herself.

"Carl you can go with Lily. I'll go with Michonne for weapons," Rick said.

"Dad, can't I go for weapons. Please?" Carl pleaded.

Rick sighed. "Fine," he reluctanly agreed.

OoO

Surprisingly, they roads weren't blocked as they had thought and they easily arrived at a small, deserted town. There weren't walkers nor people anywhere in sight, but that didn't mean that there weren't any. They all knew they'd have to be on high alert.

"Careful everybody. Don't make noice unless it's needed," Rick adressed them all as they exited the car. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Rick and Lily to a drug store, and Michonne and Carl to a weapon store. (They were very lucky to come across such things in the town).

"Check for any antibiotics, I'll search around up here," Lily said, as she began looking through the front of the store. Rick nodded and started on the task. Lily began rummaging through the different, assorted boxed with over the counter medicine, until she found the right box.

"Is it possible?" Rick asked from over her shoulder. He'd finished gathering all of the anibiotics the store contained. It was a fair amount. Lily clutched the box tightly to her chest.

"I didn't think it was...but I mean..." she began to blush deeply. This wasn't a conversation she planned on having, especially not with Rick. Yes they were friends...but he wasn't her...what was Daryl exactly? He wasn't her husband, but boyfriend didn't seem to quite sum up everything they'd been though. He was more than that. A boyfriend was someone that you'd date for awhile, maybe sleep with a few times, but it just wasn't fitting.

"Do you and Daryl use condoms?" Lily's blush darkened. He seemed way to comfortable with all of this.

"I'm not suppose to be able to have kids," she admited. "So, no we don't. How are you comfortable with this?" she had to ask.

"When Lori was pregnant with Carl, I went to every appointment, I was there when she found out, and I was there when he was born. I got used to it all, I guess."

"Makes sence...but please don't tell anyone," she begged. Knowing, that she didn't want them to know, just in case she wasn't, or something were to happen.

"I won't tell anyone anything they don't need to know," he said before grabbing a bottle from the shelf next to her. "Just in case."

She took the bottle from his hand. They were prenatal vitimins. "Thank-" Carl's scream interrupted her. The two jumped into action. Gun shots were the next thing they heard. But, it was from multible guns. Rick and Lily started shooting the large group of walkers that had somehow entered the before dead street. Every time Lily would release an arrow, she'd load another, as only a truly experienced archer could.

Only once all of the walkers had fallen, did the group noticed where the other gun shots were coming from. There was a snipper posted on the roof what what looked like an old thrift shop.

"Please don't shoot us," Lily called when she saw the gun was pointed at them.

"Lily Pop?" a voice shouted. The man with the rifle stood up, but there was a mask covering his face. He quickly made his way down from the roof, and appeared on the street. The masked man removed his mask.

"Uncle Mike!?" Lily exclaimed. "Where's Aunt Mary?"

Mike just shook his head. Rick looked at the man that was clearly about quite a few years older than him. Mike had different facial wrinkles, such as the crinckles by his green eyes and the deep lines in his forehead. He had salt and peppered blonde hair. _Was everyone in her family blonde?_ Rick wondered.

"Where's your brother?"

"Back at our camp. What 'bout Rose?"

"Hold on, I'll go get her," Mike smiled and ran to another building.

"Can they stay with us?" Lily asked Rick. "They're great shots..."

"We'll see..." Rick said. Lily already knew she'd leave the group if Rick didn't allow them to stay. Rose and Mike were family. Of course she'd ask Daryl along, and she'd take Emily. Mason and Olive would surely follow.

Mike emerged with a red haired girl. Lily ran to the them and hugged the red head. Rick assumed that she must be Rose.

'Where have you been?' Rose signed.

Lily was a little rusty on her sign language, but she knew it'd come back to her. She'd learned when she was younger, so she could communicate with her deaf cousin.

'Some place safe,' she replied back. "We need to get out of here," Lily adressed everyone else, and gave a pointed look to Rick, she was asking for him if they could stay.

"That's probably the best idea," Rick agreed. The six loaded into the SUV, which Michonne and Carl had piled the back with weapons. It was a tight squeeze, but they'd live.

'Where are you set up?' Rose signed.

'A prison.' Rose made a face at her. A prison didn't sound too great to that was a place nobody wanted to be before. 'Don't worry it's safe.'

'I hope so,' Rose looked over at Lily, they looked similar in facial structure and they both had freckles, but Rose had big dark green eyes, and pencil thin lips.

'It is. And there's some good people there. Even a baby.'

'A baby!?' Rose, like Lily had always loved babies and wanted one of her own, but never met the right guy.

'Yeah. Her name is Judith, but Daryl calls her Little Ass Kicker.'

'Daryl?'

'Oh, he's my...' she was still trying to think of the right word for what Daryl was. 'My boyfriend?' she decided to use _boyfriend_ it was the only thing she could come up with.

'Is he cute?'

'Very. You'll meet him when we get there,' Lily smiled as Rick continued to drive. The two girls didn't notice but Mike was carrying on a conversation with Rick and Carl.

OoO

"They're back!" Emily exclaimed when she saw the red SUV come into view. Daryl shouldered his cross-bow and the two went out into the court yard. Lily quickly jumped out of the car, and ran to her family. The three hugged.

"I found my uncle and my cousin," Lily said happily once they'd separated. Mike and Rose came out of the car.

"Hello, who are you, son?" Mike asked with his hand out stretched.

"Daryl," he shook Mike's hand.

"I'm Lily's Uncle Mike," Daryl noticed his thick southern draw. The man was rather intimidating with his 6'5" frame and he must've weighed at least 300 pounds.

"Can we get your help, Mike?" Rick asked. Mike nodded and followed the younger man.

"And this is Rose," Lily gestured to the red head. Rose smiled to Daryl.

'He is cute!'

Lily laughed, Daryl looked at her slightly confused.

"She's deaf."

"Whut did she say?" Daryl asked.

"She says hi," Lily continued to laugh. She was suddenly aware that Emily was hiding behid her. "And this is Emily," as she spoke, she used sign language to tell Rose.

'Is she your and Daryl's daughter?' Rose looked confused Lily had told her that she couldn't have kids.

Lily shook her head and then looked over at Daryl. "She asked if Emily was our daughter." Lily was about to answer Rose when Merle walked out.

"Whut do we hav' 'ere?" Merle asked. "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

'What did he say?'

'He says hello,' Lily lied. She didn't want her cousin to know the horrible things that came out of Merle's mouth at times.

"Whut's the matter Darlin'? Cat got yer tongue?"

"She's deaf," Lily replied. "Now what do you want?"

"Jus' 'ere ta welcome our new pretty guest," Merle grinned.

**AN: Long one huh? I couldn't really find a good stopping place so there it was. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: Obviously, I've kinda decided to stray away of the show. I prefer it that way, honestly. If I'm on track with it, I feel pressured to get everything in there, and then there's stuff I forget and I dunno I just don't like it. **

**To ****The Wind Whisper To Me****, I've never done the symbol thing. Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll stick to the ' sort of thing. **

**To ****FanFicGirl10**** (about your PM) I've only read like up to where Shane died in the comics. But that would be an interesting twist if I went along with that, wouldn't it? :) I might do that. **

The group had spent a whole week locked inside of the prison. Rick called a complete lock down. Lily thought she was going crazy. Being under the same roof as Merle (even if that roof could house 1,000 inmates) was almost impossible. Plus there was another thing...

_ 'Can you keep watch for me?' Lily signed to Rose._

_ 'For what?' Rose replied._

_ 'Can you keep a secret?'_

_ 'Duh.' Lily discretely held up the box with the pregnancy test. Rose's jaw dropped. 'I thought you couldn't-'_

_ 'Me too. Please keep watch.'_

_ 'Okay.'_

_ The two snuck away from the group. And Lily peed on the strange white stick. Rose waited nervously, with her eyes searching the perimeter for any sign of a person. But there wasn't any, luckily. A moment later, Rose felt a person at her side, and saw that it was Lily. _

_ 'We have to wait.'_

_ Rose nodded and the two girls stared at the test for the next few minutes waiting. Finally, two little lines appeared on it._

"Hey," Daryl came up and nudged Lily. She was staring off into nothing. He assumed she was just thinking. "Princess," he sat down on the bunk next to her.

"Hm?" Lily looked up at him, her blonde hair fell from behind her ear, causing it to cover her cheek. Daryl gently tucked it back behind her ear.

"I was thinkin'...Carl got them bows, Em shoul' learn."

"She should. I'm teaching Carl a little later, you should come and help me with Emie."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But maybe we should put all of them in use...it couldn't hurt to have more people with quiet weapons."

"Coul' work too," Daryl agreed.

From the run they'd gained four new bows, six hand guns, two rifles, and three shot guns. Plus, almost one hundred arrows, and three hundred assorted rounds.

Later that day, Lily and Daryl, who also happened to know how to shoot a bow, but preferred a cross-bow began to teach Carl, Emily, Beth, and Rose how to shoot the four extra bows. They were in a secluded area of the prison that Rick had cleared when he went on his rampage.

"Lily?" Carl asked, after he'd shot a near perfect shot.

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't Rose talk? Can't she?"

"Well," Lily knelt down to Carl's level. "She can, but she thinks everyone will make fun of her voice."

"Her voice?"

"Mm hm."

"Well I won't make fun of her."

"Me neither," Emily agreed.

"Well, go tell her this," Lily taught them some quick sign language. They ran over to the red head girl.

'Please talk to us,' the two children signed. Rose sent a pointed look over to Lily.

'Do it for the kids,' Lily signed.

"What do you want me to say?" Rose asked them. She could read lips, most of the time, but prefered to use sign language.

"What happened, why can't you hear?" Emily asked.

"When I was little, I was in a car accident."

Rose spent the rest of the day, after they'd trained with Emily and Carl. Beth, spent her time with Mason and Olivia. Those three had become close in Lily's absence. Glenn was on watch with Rick, Mike was resting as was Michonne, and Maggie was with Hershel in his cell. That left both Dixon brothers alone with Lily. Surprisingly in the time that had passed, Merle had already changed. He showed a new respect for Lily, which she welcomed.

"So, where's that cousin a yer's?" Merle asked.

"With the children," Lily replied. "Why?"

"Jus' wonderin'..."

Lily smiled softly. Merle had taken a liking to Rose, that much was obvious, but she feared he may use her, or hurt her otherwise. Rick walked into the room, and looked at the three.

"Merle, I want you on watch with Lily," he said simply.

"Where's Glenn?" Lily asked.

"Still on watch. He's gonna wait 'till you two get up there."

"Alrigh' c'mon," Merle rose from his spot.

"I'll meet you in a minute," Lily said. "I have to go grab my bow."

More so she wanted to say bye to Daryl in private. Merle didn't like seeing their 'love fest' any more than they wanted to show him, so he agreed.

"I'll come wit' yew," Daryl followed Lily to their cell. He caught her drift about wanting a few moments alone with him. They'd be apart for the next eight hours.

"Make sure Emie goes to bed at a reasonable time," Lily instructed. Daryl nodded.

"Be careful up there."

"Always am," Lily grabbed her bow and a rifle. Daryl pressed a hard kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Love yew too."

OoO

Lily and Merle sat silently on watch, both of them just stared off into the distance. There wasn't anything for them to talk about so they didn't. But, without words, eight hours went by really slowly. The sun had long since set from the sky and they were only looking into the darkness now. A light bounced off of the surrounding objects. Merle and Lily were both automatically on high alert. He looked through the scope of his rifle, but the light disappeared before either of them could see anything.

"Go get the others," Lily told Merle. He nodded and headed for the door of the watch tower.

"Well, lookie here. Just the man I wanted to see," Lily would know that voice anywhere. That voice haunted her still. And, it probably always would. She wanted to run, to hide, to do anything to get away from the man that caused her so much pain. The man that ripped her from her family. That man was The Governor. And he was here. Here at the prison.

**AN: I feel that this chapter wasn't my best. For that I apologize. But the next chapter will be good. I just didn't know where to go with this one because it was kinda the chapter to build up to the next one. So, I'm gonna start writing that one. Maybe I'll get to post it when I post this one. :). Thanks for reading. I'd love some reviews. **


	37. Chapter 36

"You're up here too, how perfect," Phil said when he noticed Lily standing on the balcony. Her bow was aimed at his head. "Now, now let's all be reasonable," Phil raised his hands up in defence. As he got closer Lily could see in the small amount of light the black eye patch that was covering Phil's right eye.

"Phil...please just leave," Lily practically begged. She did just want him and his group of murderers to leave and never come back. Lily decided she'd forget everything if they could just do that.

"How could I do that? You're_ my_ girl," Phil suddenly moved very fast and was able to pin Lily's wrists against the bars of the railing around the tower. "And if I can't have you...nobody can," Lily felt cold hard metal press against her jaw. It was a gun. Phil had put a gun to her jaw!

"Don't do this..." she closed her eyes tightly. She was going to die. _Goodbye Daryl. Goodbye Emily,_ she thought. But then, the baby growing inside of her entered her thoughts. A baby that hadn't even had a chance to kick. One that was half her half Daryl. _Or maybe it's half Phil,_ a voice inside of her said.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I'm-I'm-" tears stung her eyes. She sent a look to Merle, who was being restrained by one of Phil's henchmen, to urge him to do something. At the same time, she found herself praying for a something, anything. "I'm pregnant."

"With my baby?" Phil's eyes widened with delight.

"O-Of course," she forced a smile.

_Bang!_

A single gun shot sounded. It was just enough to cause a tussle between Merle and the unnamed henchman. Lily jabbed her knee into Phil's groin, causing him to fall to the ground. She used her knees to hold his shoulders down, but unfortunately she was too light and he stood up, taking her with him.

"You think you can over power me?" he asked as he gave her face a good slap. She could already feel the swelling her face burned but she couldn't let him get away with what he did. He was about to slap the other slide of her face when a blunt object hit the side of Phil's face. His hold was released from her and she stood up read to fight. But, she was too late. Daryl had tackled Phil to the ground already.

"Yew think yew can hurt my girl? Punch 'er? Smack 'er 'round?" Daryl punched Phil in the face a few times. Lily was lost in the fight. She was frozen and couldn't tear her eyes away. An arm pulled her to the ground, and slowly everything began to fade back into reality. There was loud gun fire below them. She took a deep breath and tried to gain her composure. The rifle she had was next to her left and she grabbed it.

Walker groaning was the next thing to be heard. Lily used the rifle to start shooting walkers in the heard, on account of the fact that the group was outside. Everyone, except for Beth and the children. While Lily was distracted shooting, two men made their way to the top of the watch tower. One of them grabbed the hood of her sweat shirt and pulled her to her feet.

"The Governor's gonna be happy we found you," the man said with a smile. He had dark brown eyes that were almost black, with reddish brown hair. "You're pretty too," he reached to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me," she used the butt of the gun, which was still in her hand to clock him in his large pointy noes. He fell to the ground, out cold. Daryl, hearing the fighting on the opposite side of the watch tower, stopped hitting Phil, and ran to Lily's aid, by throwing the other man off the side of the tower.

"Yew okay?"

"Yeah. C'mon! We gotta help the rest!"

The two ran to the aid of the rest of the group. Merle had long since left the watch tower, and was fighting at Rose's side. For every walker that would be shot, more would appear. It was the same with the Governor's men. Too many shots were fired to count. Lily couldn't keep up with how had fallen and who still stood. It as a war scene.

"We hav' ta go," Daryl said, realizing there wasn't a way to take out all of these walkers.

"We can't," Lily augured.

"C'mon. Go git Beth an' the kids. I'll git everyone else. Meet me at the SUV."

"Okay," Lily's eyes met Daryl's. She wasn't going to argue because she knew that she had to trust him. That's what you do when you love each other.

"Beth!" Lily shouted. Beth was holding Judith with Olivia standing beside her, and Carl and Emily were shooting from the windows. "We have to go! C'mon y'all!" Nobody argued they all ran for the door, and followed Lily to the red SUV, as they ran they shot any and all oncoming walkers. "Open the hatch. Everybody in," she instructed.

A few seconds later, Daryl and the rest of the group, or what was left of it, made their way to the SUV.

"Drive!" Daryl commanded, once everyone was in the car. Lily pressed down the gas peddle of the already started car.

Once everything quieted down, Lily was able to do inventory of who was there and who wasn't. She was able to see Daryl, Emily, Mason, Olivia, Rose, Merle, Beth, Rick, Carl, and Judith. Daryl noticed her mood change to took her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked, because she knew it was important.

"The island?" Mason asked. He was holding a weeping Beth, who had lost her only family. Lily looked at everyone, and none of them disagreed. So, she drove east towards South Carolina.


	38. Chapter 37

"Is what yew tol' the Governor true?" Merle asked from the driver seat of the SUV. Lily's head was resting on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl was asleep with his head against the window and Emily cuddled against his side.

Lily bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Merle about her pregnancy. What what choice did she have? Lie? "Part of it," she admitted.

"Which part?"

"I am," she paused and dropped her voice to a whisper, not wanting the wake the rest of the car. "pregnant. But it's Daryl's..."

"How can yew be so sure?"

"Because it is."

Merle half laughed. "Damn maybe I was righ' 'bout yew."

"You don't understand, do you? About what actually happened at _Woodbury_," she said bitterly. Merle's smile faded when he realized she wasn't a willing participant with The Governor.

"Look, I'm sorry...But yew need ta tell ma lil' brother...no matter what."

"Can't you just leave it be?"

"He needs ta kno'."

"No. What if I were to...loose it. It would kill him!" her whisper was beginning to get louder.

"An' what's he gonna do when yew blow up lik' a watermelon? Think 'Oh, she's jus' gettin' fat'? No. He's gonna kno' and be pissed at yew fer keepin' it from him."

"I'll tell him...eventually. Just leave it alone, Merle."

Merle didn't say another word, as much as he wanted to. But, Beth's sobs restarted, which meant Mason would be awake to tend to her any minute. Daryl was the next to wake. He wrapped his arm tighter around Lily before opening his baby blue eyes and taking a moment to feel relieved that he had everything that mattered to him. His girls, his brother, and his cross-bow. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world at that moment, even if they were in a world full of things that used to be people, trying to eat them.

Most everyone else was awake within the next five minutes, noticing this, Lily started looking for a good place to stop. She saw a clearing with a lake in the middle. She motioned for Merle to pull over. The early morning sun was lightly shining, causing the world to look a grayish color. But, it would be enough light. Once stopped, everyone exited the car, Rick started a small fire in the grass.

"Beth, did you get the formula?" Lily asked. The blonde nodded with the baby in her arms. "Mason, can you get some water and boil it over the fire?" he too nodded. Lily held her arms out for the baby, Beth put the small girl into Lily's arms.

"Are you sure it'll be safe for Judith to drink?" Mason asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But, what choice do we have?"

"Good point."

When the synthetic milk was finished Lily began feeding Judith the bottle.

"Hi there Lil' Ass Kicker," Daryl cooed from over Lily shoulder. The baby spit the bottle out of her mouth and smiled at the man.

"Aw," Lily smiled happily. Daryl was so good with the baby, which only made her want to tell him. But, as she said to Merle, she didn't want to possibly lose it, and hurt him. "She likes you."

"That's 'cause she don' kno' me," Daryl shrugged.

"If she did, she'd love you."

"Nah."

Lily elbowed him. "I know you and I love you. So does Emily."

"Can I hold her?" Rick asked shyly, which was odd for him. But Lily nodded and handed the baby to him. She whined a little bit but didn't full on cry.

"Wanna feed her?" Lily asked, as she held the bottle.

"Sure," Rick smiled kindly, as Lily handed him the baby bottle. "What's the plan?" Rick asked next, as he continued to feed Judith.

"Head east. We have to stop at mine and Mason's houses...and go to the island...I guess," Lily hadn't really thought about what they'd do exactly. Mason made his way over to the other three.

"Who's house are we going to first?" he asked.

"Your's? We'll come across it first. Then we can hit mine," she was working out the details as she spoke. "Then we can go to the coast."

"We might want to get any food and stuff we can, 'cause I don't think we should leave the island...ever."

"Eventually that won't be possible. You and I both know that."

"Fine. I wanna stay there was long as possible."

"All right. But here's another idea. We spit up, you and a small group cover your house, and I do the same."

"That certainly would speed things up, wouldn't it?" Rick agreed.

"Who do you suggest?" Mason asked.

"You take Rick, Beth, and Carl. I'll take Daryl, Rose, and Merle."

"Whut we do with Em, Olivia, an' Lil' Ass Kicker?" Daryl asked, noticing the childeren didn't fit into Lily's equation.

"We could have Beth stay back?" Mason suggested. He didn't really want her going out into danger.

"You sure? You're team'll be short a person," Lily reminded herself of an army general. She was talking strategically, and felt like the leader. Was this how Rick felt all of the time?

"Yeah," Mason shrugged. "We need to find more gas and move out."

"Agreed."

OoO

The group was on the road an hour later. Daryl took over driving, and everyone else piled in. Merle found a place next to Rose, who hadn't spoke, or signed a word since they left the prison. Lily turned around to her cousin.

'Are you okay?' she signed. Rose shrugged. 'Talk to me, please. We can talk about whatever you want.'

'Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?' Rose replied. She didn't want to talk about what was wrong in this world. She wanted to talk about something pure, and innocent.

'Boy. I've always wanted a son,' Lily admitted.

'Does Daryl know?' Lily shook her head. 'When are you going to tell him?'

'When the time's right...'


	39. Chapter 38

**AN: As far as everyone that didn't make it to Lily's house being dead...I don't know ;). You'll have to read and find out.**

The group was about an hour from their destination, and had just crossed the Georgia/South Carolina border. Lily was taking her turn driving, and Daryl sat with Emily asleep on his lap, he wasn't able to sleep like everyone else. Plus, he figured he could keep Lily company.

"When we git ta this island, will ya grow yer hair out again?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe. Why?" Lily kept her eyes on the road.

"'Cause I liked it long," he took a strand of short blonde hair between his fingers.

"I did too," she agreed. "So I was thinkin' when we get to my house, we can get movies and-"

"Movies?"

"Yeah. There's TVs and all kinds of other stuff there. We can live how we used to," she smiled at the thought that her child wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by the dead.

"I bet Emie'll lik' that."

"Me too. And Olivia."

"Lil?" the two heard Mason's groggy voice in the back seat.

"Yeah?" Lily replied.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yep, about another hour."

"Should we wake everyone?"

"Eh, yeah. So, they'll be alert."

OoO

Mason, Rick, and Carl got out of the car at Mason's house, and they'd be taking his car to meet Lily and her group at her house with the boat.

Lily made the drive to her two bedroom townhouse. In the driveway sat an older blue jeep, with the door to it's gas tank open. She guessed that somebody had already syphoned any gas that it had. She parked the SUV on the street outside.

"Beth, I'm counting on you to keep the kids safe," Lily said.

"I will, don't worry," the younger girl said.

"Yell if you need us. We should be able to hear you."

"No problem," Beth nodded. She had a hand gun next to her, just in case.

"Emie. I wan' yew ta take this," Daryl held out a small revolver to the young raven haired girl. "Don't shoot it 'less yew absolutly have to."

"Got it," Emily nodded.

"Be careful kiddo," Lily ruffled the girl's hair and took lead of the group, followed by Daryl, Rose, then Merle taking up the rear. "When we get in there, Merle, you and Rose take the left side of the house. Daryl and I will take the right. Just to clear it out, then we all meet back by the door, before getting what we need."

"Okay," Merle.

They made their way to the front door, Daryl and Lily kept their bows ready, as Lily turned the door handle. Locked. She picked up the mat, and found the spare key, before unlocking it. As she had said, her and Daryl took the right side, which included the kitchen and her room. The kitchen was easliy seen, but they opened the cabinets to be sure. The food was still fully stocked.

"This way," Lily led the way to her bedroom. The bed was still unmade, and her clothes littered the floor. It looked just as it had the last time she was in there. Next, they walked into her bathroom, which was themed with butterflies. Daryl snickered behind her. "Don't hate on the butterflies," she warned.

"Jus' not what I 'pected."

"Good," she grinned and started to walk back out of the room, Daryl caught her arm before she could, and pressed a hard kiss on her lips, which rapidly turned into something more. His hand worked its way up her shirt, as his lips moved to her neck. She leaned up against the solid white sink.

"Woah there, lil' brother," Merle said when he stepped into the bathroom. Both Daryl and Lily froze, Daryl quickly pulled away, and Lily fixed her shirt.

"I thought I said we'd meet up in the livingroom," Lily said.

"Yeah. Ya did. But y'all was takin' forever."

She sighed, realizing her and Daryl's mistake. They did have business to take care of.

"Okay, yeah. Let's get started then." The trio made their way back to he livingroom, where Rose was waiting paciently, rocking on her heels. "I'll get the maps, there's trash bags in the kitchen, find anything of use. There's men's clothes in Liam's room over there, and all my clothes are in my room."

Lily quickly turned and made her way out the back door. She walked across the over grown green grass to a garden covered with weeds, and began to use her hands to dig, until she felt the wooden box. She pulled it out, and made sure it had everything. This was her keep safe box. It contained maps to the island, an old photo album, and her mother's locket. Lily smiled as she walked back into the house. Daryl was in the kitchen gathering food, and she assumed Merle and Rose were getting clothes.

"Whatcha got there?" Daryl asked when he saw the shoe box sized wooden box.

"My special box," she replied as she set it on the counter. Daryl noticed the infinity sign on the top and guessed that it had to be something that once belonged to her parents. Lily took out the locket, that also had her father's wedding ring on the chain. "Would you mind clasping this?" he nodded and as she held up her hair, he linked the chain back to itself.

"What else's in ther?" Daryl asked.

"Maps, and a photo album. This was where I kept anything I wanted to be safe," she explained. Daryl nodded, in understanding. "I'm gonna go help get clothes. You got this here?"

"Done, actually," he was able to fill one garbage bag with canned and dried food. "Merle an' Rose whent ta Liam's room."

"Then you can help me in mine," she grinned, before grabbing two more trash bags and handing one to him.

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," Lily grabbed her box and walked to her bedroom. Daryl followed behind her.

The couple entered the blue painted room, and Lily began opening draws and carelessly throwing clothes into them. Daryl, however, used the time to take in the room. He noticed several framed photos on the walls, but one on hes bed side table stood out. It was a blonde man standing with an equally blonde woman. But the blonde woman looked just like Lily. The woman was in a long white dress, and the man in a powder blue tuxedo.

"Who's this?" Daryl asked. He wondered if she'd gotten married more than once, though it didn't seem likely.

"My parents," she replied sadly.

"Yew just lik' yer mom," Daryl said.

"That's what everyone has always said," Lily smiled. "They would've loved you, y'know?"

Daryl smiled lightly. He didn't think that was really true. _How could it be?_ he wondered. He was a Dixon after all. And, girl's parents and Dixons didn't mix. That's just how it was.

The two silently returned to their work. Daryl opened Lily's closet, and saw dresses. Dresses! He couldn't help but bust out laughing. She looked over at him, and saw what he'd found.

"The hell's this?" he said between laughs. "This Liam's closet?"

"No!" Lily laughed too. "I happen to wear dresses," it sounded odd to her now too. She was covered in dirt and blood, dresses seemed like the last thing she'd wear.

"Now this one, I'd love ta see ya wear," he pulled out a black one with thin straps and a plunging neckline. Lily laughed and put it in the trash bag.

"We'll see," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Rose came running into the room a moment later. A happy grin spread across her face.

'He kissed me!' she signed. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Whut happened?" Daryl asked.

"Your brother kissed her..." Lily replied slowly. "And she's happy 'bout it..." she made a discusted face.

"Yo, Darylina, ya ready in there?" Merle asked, as he too made his way into the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked as she set her jaw.

"Speak."

"Alone," she pulled him by the arm back into th livingroom. "You better not hurt her," she warned.

"Whut's it ta yew?"

"She's my cousin! You treat her right, you understand me? And, don't you dare do anything unless you mean it for long term."

"Can't I jus' have a little fun?"

"No. Not unless you mean it."

"Pft," Merle turned to head back into the bedroom.

"Promise me."

"Only if yew tell ma brother yer secret," Merle said.

"Fine, I will. Once we get to the island. Deal?"

"Deal," he reluctantly agreed. The two made their way back into the bedroom to find Rose and Daryl sifting through the objects in her drawers. She walked over to Daryl, when she saw him with a small jewlery box. She'd know that box anywhere, and without opening it, she knew what it contained.

"I'd like to bring that..." she said. Unlike everyone else, she wasn't able to go through and find what to take. Like, she figured Lori must've taken old family photos, Taylor tried, but they were lost quickly.

"Whut's 'n it?"

She opened the delicate box, and showed him the contents. It was only a few peices of jewlery, but it was all she really owned.

"My wedding band, Mason used her engagement ring on Taylor, a charm bracelette Mason got me when I was younger, and a pair of earings my great grandma gave me."

"Whut 'bout this one?" he held up a ring with a large diamond on it.

"I've been meaning to throw this one out, but I was saving it in case I needed money," she took the ring and set it on the table separatly. If he had to guess, it was her's from her marriage before.

The sound of the front door opening, drew Lily, Daryl, and Merle's attention. And, since these three were on alert, Rose looked up too. Lily and Daryl held their bows up and pointed them at the bedroom door.

"Lil, don't shoot," Mason's voice came from the other side the door, before he pushed it open.

"Hey there," Lily smiled at her brother as he entered with Beth.

"We've got a problem," he said.

"What?" she asked, worried that he lost the map, or worse.

"There's not any gas around here. It's all been cleaned out..." Mason nervously ran his hand through his once blonde hair. Now, it was covered in dirt and blood, much like everything anybody else was wearing.

"So we'll go a few towns over. There'll be somethin' there," she tried to think positively.

"Maybe the highway to Charleston?"

"Maybe," she agreed. "But I don't know if I want everybody out on a highway again."

"We coul' secure this place. An' only take a few ou'," Daryl suggested.

"That could work," Mason said. "Do you still have those two by fours in the shed?"

"Oo, yeah. I should. My keys should be hangin' on the hook in the kitchen," Lily replied.

"Daryl, why don't you come help me?" Mason suggested.

"Ya," Daryl nodded and kissed Lily's cheek before following Mason outside.

"Is my sister pregant?" Mason asked. He had a hunch she was, because of her random sickness, and her over sleeping. If anybody knew, he figured it'd be Daryl.

"Nah. She tol' me she can't hav' kids."

"Hm. Forgot 'bout that...but what 'bout her throwin' up? And always being tiered?"

Mason unlocked the shed, and opened the double doors. Daryl thought about this for a moment. It did seem off. _Was Lily pregnant?_ he wondered. _What if she is? _

**AN: This was a long one...I kinda just got in the zone...I really like writing this one! I can't wait to write more, but I'm going to bed, since it's 11:00 as I'm writing this. (Time won't be the same for posting). **


	40. Chapter 39

**AN: Just an FYI, my computer like spazzed out...so that's making it difficult to type this...**

They used what little daylight they had left to prepare Lily's house for the night. Lily would be sleeping in her room, with Daryl and Emily, Mason would be sharing Liam's room with Beth, and everyone else would have the living room

Lily somehow convinced Emily to sleep in the bath tub, she wanted to be alone with Daryl, since every time they got a moment to themselves, someone interrupted. They laid in her bed, with her head resting upon his chest. The sun had long since dipped so low in the sky, it was no longer visible, and nobody could be heard throughout the house. But, she knew that Rick sat awake on watch, and somebody else was bound to be awake. Daryl intertwined his fingers with her's, it just seemed so natural and so right.

"Y'know I love ya, right?" Daryl asked, as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, but I love to hear it," Lily grinned.

"Good, 'cause I love ta say it."

"So...what did you and Mason talk about?" she asked, it'd be bothering her. Mason was always kind of the wild card...nobody ever knew what he might do.

"Yew."

"Me? What about me?"

"He thinks ya migh' be pregnant," Daryl said. "Are yew?"

Lily froze up. _How did he know?_ she wondered. Just as she was about to apologize, and tell him everything, light shone through the closed navy blue, curtained window, illuminating the dark, utterly unlit room.

"What was that?" she sat up quickly, and freed herself from Daryl's grasp, before moving to the window. She peaked through the boards, and saw a car with its headlights still on. After grabbing her bow, Lily hurried to the living room, then crept out the front door. Daryl was hot on her trail, he'd protect her at all costs. "Who's out there?" she called.

"Lily?" a female voice called back. "It's me...Maggie."

Maggie stepped out of the darkness, and Lily was able to see the young woman with chin-length brown hair. Without hesitation, Lily ran and hugged her lost friend.

"I thought we lost you back at the prison!" she smiled happily.

"I'm just glad we found y'all," Maggie said, relieved to be back within the group.

"We? Is Hershel with you?" Lily could hope, couldn't she? If Hershel was here, her pregnancy would go much more smoothly.

"He wasn't fast enough," tears moistened Maggie's eyes. "He was so close...but they got him..." Lily hugged the crying woman, feeling the guilt course though her. She felt bad for bringing up Hershel, she shouldn't have, it was inconsiderate. More footsteps were heard, two figures were making their way into the light. Lily lifted her head for Maggie's shoulder as Maggie continued to cry.

"Welcome, y'all. So glad you made it," Lily smiled happily when she saw Michonne and Glenn. "Why don't we all get back inside, hm?"

The three agreed, and they set up in the house too. Daryl and Lily returned to their bed and actually slept. They both seemed to forget about Daryl's earlier question.

OoO

The now larger group ate canned food as breakfast, as Lily was thinking of what the smartest plan would be as far as gaining fuel. She and a small group would be the ones to find it. The problem was, who stays and who goes. Somehow, she realized, she'd taken Rick's place as leader. Which, was a job she didn't want to begin with...but now she had it so she'd try her best.

"I'm goin' out there," Daryl said. He knew he wasn't letting her go out there without his protection.

"If you go so does your brother," Lily pointed out. Daryl just shrugged, which she grinned at. "I was gonna take you two anyway," she kissed his cheek and continued to think. After a few more minutes of silence, she broke it. "Okay y'all. I need two other people to go with Daryl, Merle and I. Anyone who stays here, get anything that we might need, and be ready for when we come back. Got it?"

"So I don' git a choice 'n rather I stay 'er I go?" Merle asked, making his way over to Lily and Daryl as they stood at the counter.

"You're a good shot," Lily shrugged.

"Righ'..." Merle said, unconvinced.

"Look, it's not my fault," she sighed. "I trust you, but I can't leave you here..."

"Alrigh'."

'I want to go too,' Rose signed as she made her way over.

"What's she say?" Merle asked.

"She wants to go..."

"We'll keep 'er safe," he promised.

Lily inwardly smiled and looked back to her cousin. 'Okay. Why don't we go get dressed in my room?'

'Okay,' Rose smiled.

"Rick," Lily went up the the scruffy faced man. "Keep the group safe. We _should_ be back before sun down."

"You be careful out there."

"We will. Make sure everyone's ready to go when we get back."

"I wanna go," Carl came up to Lily. She shot a look to Rick, before addressing Carl.

"I think you should stay here. I don't want to take all the good shooters. Plus, I want you to keep Emily safe, please. For me..."

"You got it," Carl tipped his sheriff's hat.

"You're so grown up," she smiled at him.

OoO

The car ride down to the highway was creepily quiet. Daryl drove the car, with Lily riding next to him, their hands were tangled together, Rose and Merle sat in the back seat not speaking a word.

"It should be right up here," Lily gestured to a small turn in the road, which Daryl followed and just as Lily had said, he ended up on the highway. There was a mass of cars to their left. "This highway leads to Charleston," she explained.

Daryl brought the car to a stop and they all piled out.

"So whut? We jus' siphon gas?" Merle asked.

"Yeah. Everybody take a can. Try to fill them up," Lily replied, grabbing one for herself. She kept the can under he arm, and her bow ready as she walked down the highway. Everyone else followed her lead.

Just as Lily had put her lips to the hose, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I don' think that's the bes' idea," Merle said. "Yew coul' hurt the baby. Let me do it."

"I can handle it," she replied and started back on her task.

"If yew ain't gonna tell ma brother, so's he can help ya, ya gotta let me."

"I said I got it," Lily didn't want to be a useless member of the group. She had to help.

"Fin' yew go tell 'em, then see whut he has ta say." Lily sighed and stood up from her place. "Jus' stand guard."

Lily did as Merle said. She still didn't want Daryl to know, there was just too much going on.

**AN: Yay! Done with this chapter. I love, love, love all of your reviews. Let me know your thoughts. Ideas are welcomed too. **


	41. Chapter 40

Once they had all the gas they needed they met back up at the car. Daryl pressed a kiss to Lily's lips. She made a face at him once he pulled away.

"You taste like gas," she said.

"Sorry, Princess," Daryl placed the . "Why don' yew?" he wondered.

"Oh uh-"

"Ya, why don' ya?" Merle asked.

"I think we should go," Rose said.

"Rose is right. I'll drive," Lily said as she jumped in the driver seat. Everyone else followed and she began to drive back home. "I'm thinking we should wait until tomorrow to leave. We won't have enough light if we leave tonight."

"Makes sense," Daryl agreed, as he took Lily's hand from the steering wheel and kissed each finger.

The rest of the car ride was much like the drive there. Everyone was quiet. There wasn't much to talk about, and they could all sit in the comfortable silence without feeling the need to fill the car with mindless conversation. Lily made the drive back to her home, and pulled up to the curb. This was one of the last times she'd see her house, that'd been her home for so many years.

Lily and the rest of the group carried the gas cans into the house. They set them right inside the front door. If the cans were to be left outside, there was the possibility of them being stolen. Emily ran to the blonde as soon as she her cans on the ground. The two hugged.

"Ew, you smell bad," Emily said.

"Yeah...I smell like gas. Sorry sweetie."

"It's okay," Emily held her nose until Daryl walked through the door. She hugged him too. "I missed you, Dary!"

"I missed yew too, Em."

Daryl pulled Lily into the hug too.

"I'm so glad y'all are back..."

The two smiled and kissed the girl's forehead. Once they all separated, Maggie walked up to Lily with a smile. She hugged her friend.

"By the way, the water works," Maggie pointed out. She was clearly hinting to the fact that Lily needed a shower.

"Okay, I'll go shower," Lily grinned and went to her bedroom. She picked clothes from one of the trash bags, and went into the bathroom. That's when she noticed how her stomach was growing. It was solid, and slightly round. She'd have to tell Daryl soon, because within the next month, it would be obvious that she was pregnant.

The bathroom was dark, but she knew this place like the back of her hand and would be able to find her way easily. Towels were still under the sink, along with her many bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and assorted scented soaps. She grabbed random bottles, turned on the water, and entered the shower. Since, nobody would hear, and she loved to sing. She chose to begin singing a song that fade her think of Daryl.

_ "I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_ How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life, of if I'll drown. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already fallin'. I never let my love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_ The world is comin' down on me, and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right though my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already fallin'. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm ho oh oh oh me. _

_ I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth. And I'm never home and I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me. And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. _

_ I hope that you see right though my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already fallin'. And I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home. You put your arms around me and I'm home." _

Once Lily had finished he song, she heard someone else in the bathroom with her.

"Wow, tha' was..."

"Like a cat in a blender?" Lily asked over the sound of the water.

"Pretty much," Daryl laughed softly.

"Well, pay attention to the words, 'cause the song reminds me of you..." Daryl stayed quiet. He had heard every word. And, if he was being honest, he thought she was singing about some other dude. He would've never guessed she'd sing about _him_. "Can you hand me my towel?"

"Here," he felt his way to the sing, and held the towel over the top of the shower.

"Thanks," she shut the water off, and wrapped the towel around her before stepping out of the shower.

"Mm hm." Lily found her hair brush, and used it on her short hair. "If yew wan' I can go..." Daryl offered.

"I don't want," she used the counter of the sink to make her way over to him, and grab his hand. "I want you to stay right here with me."

"As yew wish, Princess," he agreed. She went back to brushing her hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Daryl moved the hair from her right shoulder and gently pressed his lips to her skin.

"Actually, you should take a shower," Lily grinned.

"Shoul' I?"

"Yes, stinky," she laughed.

"The water warm?" he asked.

"Hell no. But you smell."

"Yew sure ya don' wanna have a little fun first?"

Lily turned and faced him with a grin.

"Maybe after," she pecked his lips. "And brush your teeth. You still taste like gas."

Daryl laughed softly. He knew she wasn't being demanding. It was her playful way of telling him what to do. He could refuse, but he did need a shower.

"'Course," he agreed. "Now, go git me som' clothes," he pulled away and playfully smacked her ass.

"Yes, sir," she grinned. "But I'm gonna get dressed first."

"Git on with it then."

"Watch it Dixon, or you won't need those clothes," he started to kiss her again, but she grabbed her tooth brush from the sink, and handed it to him. "Tooth paste's in the drawer."

He grunted. Lily began to dress in the darkess. Daryl brushed his teeth in the sink, and turned the water for the shower on. He stepped into cold shower, and once Lily was dressed she left the room and hurried to the kitchen. She grabbed a candle from the drawer, deciding it was too dark in the bathroom, and found an outfit from the pile of the men's clothes, along with a leather jacket. When she came back into the bathroom, Daryl was still in the shower.

Lily set the candle on the counter, and found the matches she kept in there. She used her thumb and first finger to strike the match against he box. The flame ignited from seemingly nothing, and she pressed it to the wick of the candle.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"What's wron'?" Daryl asked from the shower.

"Burnt my thumb."

Daryl stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around his waist. The water still flowed from the shower head. He carefully took her hand in his and let the could water fall onto her thumb. It soothed the pain. Then, Daryl planted a kiss on her thumb.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. "That better too?"

"Much," she kissed him back, he held her chin, and pulled her closer so he could take control of their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. She sat on the sink counter. Lily's hand brushed against one of the scars on his back, and he reacted immediately by pulling away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked at her for a moment, he'd forgotten who he was with for just a moment. Once he remembered it was Lily, the woman who he loved, and wasn't bothered by his scars, he pressed his lips against her's once more.

**AN: The song was "Arms" by Christina Perri, in case you didn't know. Sorry to some of you that might listen to older music...I don't listen to much of that...and for some reason, that song made me think of Lily and Daryl. So...yeah. There it was. New chapter very soon. **


	42. Chapter 41

As planned, the next morning, the group loaded up the cars they'd be taking. The red SUV would hold Rick, Carl, Judith, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne, in Mason's truck would be Mason, Beth, and Olivia, and taking the lead would be the green car with Rose, Merle, Daryl, Lily, and Emily.

"I'll drive," Merle said. Rose took the passenger seat. That left Daryl, Lily, and Emily to the back.

"Emily!" Carl called. "Can't you ride with us?" Emily gave a pleading looked to Lily.

"Go ahead," Lily smiled. "Just be careful," she kissed the young girl's forehead.

"Thanks Lily!"

"You're welcome."

Daryl and Lily got in the back seat with their bows in their laps. She leaned her head on his shoulder. After Emily was asleep in the livingroom, Lily and Daryl weren't able to sleep much. He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and leaned his head on hers.

"Somebody looks tired," Merle laughed as he started the car and began to drive. "Damn Darylina, have a busy night?"

"Busier then yer's," Daryl replied. Lily's eyes were heavy, and she allowed herself to fall asleep.

"Says yew," Merle laughed. Lily was too tired to say anything in response. She just wanted to sleep.

A seagull's call was the first thing Lily heard when she woke. She opened her eyes and saw waves crashing against the beach, and was able to smell the sweet, salty sea air. Daryl was no longer next to her. She could see the wooden dock from where she sat. It was in surprisingly good shape. There was a knock on her window, she looked up to see Mason's green eyes staring back at her.

"We're here," he stated.

"Really? I thought we were on Mars!" Lily replied sarcastically.

"Moody, moody. Taylor was the same way when she was _pregnant_."

"Pregnant?" Lily said, as she tried to act surprised that he'd even suggest that.

"It's obvious."

"Who else knows?"

"Beth, and whoever else you told. Does Daryl know?" Lily shook her head. "You've gotta tell him, Lil."

"Tell who whut?" Daryl asked as he made his way to the car.

"Rick. I need to tell him that the boat's gonna be a really tight fit."

"No shit," Daryl replied. He himself had figured that out a few minutes ago.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy," she said as she got out of the car with her bow in hand. She walked past Daryl to the boat, which was still on the trailer behind Mason's truck. Daryl made his way over to the group.

"Daryl, Lily, Michonne, stand guard while we all get the boat in the water. Beth, you and the children, stand at the dock, but stay back," Rick ordered. Everybody went to their task.

Lily looked around the ciy blocks around her were familiar. She'd come here dozens of times, but typically the harbor was loaded with boats, smiling families, and hard working fishermen. Now, it was dead. She remembered when her parents, Mason, and her all came her a year before her mother's death. It was so sunny, and they were so happy. She missed those times, she did miss the way the world was, to some extent anyway. She couldn't say she hated everything about the now, because that was far from true.

"Are you okay?" Michonne asked. It was only then that Lily realized she had tears falling from her cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Sorry," she quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine...this place kinda holds a lot of memories for me...y'know?"

"Yeah," Michonne agreed. She knew what it was like to have haunting memories. Her boyfriend was with her for the better half of the year, well not really with her, but his dead self was.

"My family and I always came to this harbor to get to the island. No matter where we were living at the time..."

"I take it your not from her," Michonne pointed.

"No. I've lived all over the easter half of the country...midwest too."

In the distance, growls could be heard. Lily readied an arrow, and kept it aimed. Everything was silent, other than the sound of moving feet, and moans. The seagulls had stopped calling, and it seemed like the waves had even stopped. Lily's head was pounding like the dribbling of a basketball in an empty gym. This herd was larger than any she'd ever experienced.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted to the group at the dock.

The walkers seemed to be moving more quickly than the ones they'd encountered before. Soon, they wee less than a football field away. Lily released her first arrow, it flew into a walker's head.

"Ready!" Rick shouted. By the time he did, Lily had shot about ten, walkers that got too close for comfort. Daryl had shot close to the same. Beth and the kids were on the boat. Rick, Merle and Mason ran to the other three.

"Lily go," Mason shouted.

"Not without y'all," she said stubbornly.

"Get your ass on that boat, right now!" he commanded. "Go!"

"Why don't you!?" she replied.

"Lilian!" Daryl shouted. "Go!"

It was the first time he'd used her actual name. He always called her "Princess". They may've been in some sort of unspoken argument, for what Lily thought as no reason, but she loved him, and she knew he meant business right now, so she ran to the boat.

"Start it up!" Mason called. She did as commanded, Mason was the next to make his way to the boat. He took over as captain.

"C'mon, hurry!" Lily called to the rest. Michonne ran, followed by Rick. "Where's Daryl?" she asked. She'd lost him behind the cars. Her legs began to shake in fear that she'd lost him.

"He's comin'," Rick replied. The Dixon brothers emerged, and ran down the dock, before jumping onto the boat. Walkers were hot on their trail, when they barely made it. The dock collapsed from the weight of the dead. It fell into the water along with multiple walkers.

"Kick it up a notch!" Lily called to Mason, in fear that the walkers could somehow swim. She took a seat on the deck of the boat, and Emily made her way to the blonde. She rested her head in Lily's lap. Maggie took a seat next to them, given that all of the men had decided to gather around Mason as he steered the boat.

"So how's this island room wise?" Maggie asked. She was hoping for more privacy than she had before.

"It's really great. I got dibs on livin' in the pool house though."

"Why there?"

"Well, it's smaller and more private. It has three bedrooms, whereas the house, house has like ten."

"More than we had back at the farm," Beth smiled happily as she sat down.

"Yeah. It'll be real nice," Lily smiled happily, hoping it would turn out as good as she hoped.


	43. Chapter 42

**AN: I'll admit, I have been kinda dragging out Lily telling Daryl about being pregnant. I do apologize. I have a specific plan for that…I jumped the gun a bit on her finding out. She'll tell him soon, I promise.**

The sun began to set low into the sky, and the group was discussing what they'd be doing during the night.

"I can captain," Lily offered. "I slept the whole trip here."

"You sure?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, I've drove before. Everyone can sleep in the...the..." she snapped her fingers trying to remember what the living space of the boat was called. "In there," she pointed.

"Sure there'll be enough room?"

"I don't know. It's your boat. Plus, they'll get soaked if they stay up here," Lily pulled her hair back with a hair tie that was on her wrist. "Give me the wheel, and go tell everyone the plan.

"Okay. Night, sis," Mason kissed his sister's cheek and went to the other end of the deck. Lily saw everyone file in. Emily and Carl took the lead, while Daryl was at the end. She focused on the task of steering. Instead of thinking about how she and Daryl hadn't spoken since earlier that day.

The staring night seemed to eat the boat, as they sailed through the ocean. All Lily could see was the deep blue of the sky, with sparklingly stars as it met the ocean blue water. The scent of the salty sea air, didn't bother her like it did some. She had never had sea sickness; in fact, she was comfortable on the ocean, given that she made this journey at least once a year.

"It's uh...kinda crowded in there..." a gruff manly voice said.

"I knew it would be," Lily replied, she didn't turn to look at the man behind her.

"I'm gonna chill out here," Daryl said as he made his way to the front of the ship, and stood next to Lily. She kept her eyes on the sea in front of her, either she didn't want any surprises to pop out, as unlikely as it was or she didn't want to look at Daryl.

"Okay," she said simply. It was the later, for sure. If he was mad at her, she'd be mad at him.

"So, when we git ta this place, where we sleepin'?" Daryl asked after a long silence.

"Depends. Do you still wanna sleep next to me?"

"Now an' forever," he closed the gap between the two. "I love yew, Princess."

"Sure doesn't seem like it, today anyway…" now Lily felt as if she was being kind of petty. Daryl was the strong silent type after all, and just because he wasn't talking to her didn't give her an excuse to be pissed at him. That would just be silly.

"Jus' tryin' ta keep ya safe. Yew can't run 'round an' be stubborn like yew were today. Like it 'er not. Yew gotta keep Emily safe."

"So do you," she protested.

"I kno'. But if she's only gonna git one a us. It's gotta be yew. Yer that mother figure."

Lily sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry I over reacted…" Daryl didn't reply, he simply wrapped his arms around Lily's waist from behind, and pressed his lips to her collar bone. "I love you too, you know that right?"

"Mm," he moved his lips up her neck, and began gently sucking on her skin. She couldn't help but moan, his lips felt to amazing against her skin. Even his facial hair felt nice. Which was surprising to her because, she'd always hated facial hair on a man, but Daryl just wore it too well? It was part of him. He kissed her neck more; this caused her to burn with the need to be _with him_.

"Daryl, we can't do this here…" Lily forced herself to say. She didn't like the truth of it anymore than he did. Daryl grunted, and pulled away. "We can when we get to the island. And, we'll have a whole house to ourselves."

"We will?" he asked.

"Yep, the guest house is mine. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms."

"That'll be nice," Daryl half smiled.

"Won't it?" Lily agreed. "Emie'll get a room to herself…and so will we," she grinned.

The two stayed on the deck for the whole night, and only retired to the cabin once everyone else had woke. They slept soundly until Mason came and got them.

"We're here," he said.

Lily leaped from the bed, pulling Daryl with her. They quickly got off the boat and stepped onto the dock. Lily saw the snow white sand, and threw her boots and socks from her feet before she stepped into the smooth, grainy sand. It was soft one her calloused feet, she had been wearing shoes almost all the time for the past year.

"I'm in heaven!" she shouted. Mason smiled at his younger sister's actions. She'd always been like this when they'd arrive at the island. She loved being here so much, and he was glad to see her happy. At times they were the typical fighting brother and sister. But, most of the time they were loving, and protective of each other, even before the apocalypse.

"I'm gonna show 'em the house, Lil," Mason told her.

"Kay. I'll be here. Dibs on the guest house!"

"Fine!" Mason led the rest of the group, except Daryl, who stayed with Lily, into the large house. He showed them the kitchen first. It was large with two door black stainless steel fridge, a matching stove, and dishwasher.

"Does the electric work?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. This place runs on solar panels and wind turbines," Mason answered.

"What about food? How are we going to eat?"

"Deep freezer in the basement is fully stocked. There's also a wine cellar, but take it easy on the alcohol. We don't need anyone getting fall on their ass drunk."

"What about Judith? How's she gonna eat?" Carl asked. "We don't have that much formula."

"We can make a run into Rio sometime," Mason offered.

"Or," Merle started. "We coul' jus' wait fer little miss blondie-"

Rose slapped Merle's arm, causing him to stop.

"We should move on with the tour," Rick said. He didn't think Lily would want the whole group to know before Daryl did, especially not Emily or Olivia.

"Yes, good point," Mason smiled appreciatively.

OoO

"Want me to show you _our_ house?" Lily asked.

"Whoa there Princess, yew tryin' ta git me ta move 'n wit ya?" Daryl acted shocked.

"Actually, that was you, back at the farm, remember?"

"Nah, yew must a heard wrong," he grinned as they started to walk down the beach. He slipped his hand around hers and gently swung it back and forth.

"That's what it was, Dixon," Lily laughed. They continued down the beach, passing the large, three story tan house, which was more window that wall, and had large double doors in the front. Next, they came upon and equally tan house, with a wraparound porch, two bay windows, and a big wooden white door. "Isn't just perfect?" Lily said wistfully, as if they were newlyweds picking out their first house together.

"Ya…it is," he agreed.

"C'mon, it gets better!" she pulled him up the three wooden steps and through the door. The old hardwood floor creaked beneath their feet as they walked. Lily showed Daryl the living room with an older big screen TV, walls and walls of movies, and two large leather couches. Next, came the dining room. It had a large oak dining table with six chairs.

The kitchen was always one of Lily's favorite rooms. It had marble counter tops, and appliances to match the kitchen in the main house. Other than all of the stuff it contained, Lily loved the fact that she'd be able to make meals for her family again. She loved to cook.

"The patio is out there," she pointed to a large glass door, as she took a seat on the island counter top. "What do you say, we break in this new house?" she grinned. Daryl didn't hesitate to make his way to her and attack her lips with his own.

"Lily!" a childish voice called.

"Aunt Lil!" another child's voice called.

"I'm in here!" Lily replied as she hopped down from the counter top. The pitter patter of little feet across the hardwood floor made her smile.

"Come build sand castles with us!" Emily smiled happily.

"Please?" Olivia begged.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I wanna change my clothes first."

"Yew wan' me ta come too?" Daryl asked.

"No boys allowed," Emily said with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Daryl mimicked her stance.

"Yeah, no boys allowed," Olivia joined. Lily chuckled as she slipped upstairs to the master bedroom. Once there, she found a pair of shorts and a tank top, which she'd left the last time she was on the island. Quickly, she dressed and went to join the kids.

"Our room's the door at the end of the hall way," Lily told Daryl as she kissed his cheek. "Make yourself at home."


	44. Chapter 43

**AN: Last time I checked, I was up to 99 reviews. (GO ME!) I'm so excited. Thank y'all who have been following this story for so long…it has been so fantastic to write. I still have at the very least ten chapters planned out. So, it's not over yet . **

"Lily!" Rose called as she ran down the beach to where Lily was still building sand castles with the children.

"What?" she turned and looked at her cousin.

"I think you should go put on something pretty then walk out to the patio."

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"Just because," Rose grinned.

Lily knew that something was up, but she figured she might as well go with it.

"Hey, girls, wanna help me get dressed?" Olivia and Emily nodded eagerly. "Well c'mon then," they all ran back to the guest house, and up to Lily's room, leaving sand on the hardwood floors in their wake.

"I brought your stuff up here for you," Rose explained, once Lily realized she'd left everything on the boat.

"Thanks," Lily grinned as she went through her closet. "Which one?" she asked the young girls as she looked through her dressed.

"Dary would like this one," Emily smiled as she held up the black one with a plunging neck line Daryl loved so much at Lily's house.

"He would," Lily agreed as she nervously bit her finger nail. She had worn that dress very few times and it was always very tight, and she wasn't sure if it would fit, given her small, but still existent baby bump.

"Put it on Aunt Lil," Olivia urged.

"Okay," Lily slowly agreed before slipping into the bathroom to change. She noticed all the sand that was covering the better half of her legs, so she turned on the shower and washed herself off.

Lily towel dried her legs, and then unzipped the back of the dress. She stepped into it, and pulled it up, letting the straps rest on her shoulders. Once she zipped the back, she stole a glance at herself in the mirror.

The dress hugged her chest, but it was rather loose everywhere else. The cause had to be the zombie apocalypse she hadn't eaten nearly as much as she had before. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good that her stomach wasn't noticeable, but it was bad that the baby was possibly not getting everything he or she needed. _Tonight,_ she decided. Tonight she'd tell him everything and beg for forgiveness for not telling him sooner. Maybe he'd understand. She hopped he would.

OoO

Lily walked out onto the patio. Her shoes clicked against the brick walkway under her feet. She was too fearful to look up. She knew that Daryl would be there, that much was obvious, but anything wonderful he did would only make everything worse.

Sadly, she knew she wouldn't be able to look at her feet all night, so she stole a glance of what was before her. A table, with one lit candle, two plates, and two wine glasses. Then there was Daryl, he had clearly showered, and shaved his face, but left his goatee. He was also wearing a clean, white shirt, which actually had sleeves! He looked so handsome, especially the way the candle was reflecting on him.

"Did you do all of this for me?" Lily asked stunned. She'd expected something, but not this! The patio was beautiful! Behind them waves crashed against the shore. The whole scene looked like something from a cheesy romance movie.

"Nah, I did it fer Rick," Daryl said sarcastically.

"I didn't know your boat went that way," Lily teased. Daryl sent a glare her way.

"Don't make me rethink this," he replied.

"C'mon, you walked right into that one," she grinned, and closed the gap between them. Something about being near him, made her fear and nerves melt away.

"Yer lucky I love yew."

"And I love you, grumpiness and all," she smiled again. He ushered her to her seat and even pulled it out for her. "Such a gentleman, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't the rough, tough redneck that kills and guts squirrels, and other defenseless woodland critters."

"Good thing yew kno' better," Daryl took his seat and took the bottle of whiskey from the table. "I don' do that bubbly shit," he started to pour some into her glass, but she put her hand over the top.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"C'mon we're celebratin'!" he said happily. "If ya won' I can go git ya some bubbly shit."

"Actually," Lily sighed. She wasn't sure how to phrase this. Maybe this would be one of those times where he'd just understand what she meant. "I can't drink."

"Why not?" he was genuinely confused.

"Daryl…I'm well…I'm pregnant…"

"Yer what?"

"Pregnant…"

"How lon' have yew known?" was his first question. Daryl wasn't stupid no matter what some people had thought. He knew Lily had been hiding something. He just wasn't sure what it was until just now.

"A week before we left the prison," she replied honestly. Lying would only make it worse.

"Whut the hell, Lily? Yew didn't thin' it was important ta tell me yew were pregnant fer a fucking month!?"

"I didn't mean to wait that long, Daryl…" she knew he was beyond pissed at her just by the way he said Lily, not Princess.

"Why did ya?"

"I didn't want to make you worry about me the whole way here. Plus, what if I would've lost it? I didn't want you to have any unnecessary pain or stress."

Daryl set his jaw. One question started to nag at him. He knew that it wouldn't matter her answer to it. He wouldn't love her or the baby any less. For reasons unknown to him, he just had to know. "Is it _his_?"

"No…I mean…I don't think so..." that's all it took for Lily to lose control of her emotions. Tears fled from her eyes, and she nearly collapsed to the ground. _He won't love it if it's not his,_ said a small voice in her mind. "I get it Daryl…"

"I-" Daryl started.

"I don't expect you to stick around."

"Wa-"

"I mean…it was great while it lasted, huh?" more tears rolled down her checks.

"Is that what yew want?" he asked.

"It's what you want," she hiccupped.

"Yew really need ta learn ta shut up fer five seconds," Daryl moved closer to her. He put his hands on either side of her face, and wiped the salty tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Da-"

"Sh…yer gonna listen ta me fer a minute. An' if when I'm done yew still wanna end whut we got, then fine," he kept his hands on either side of her face, and made her eyes meet his. "I love yew. An' there ain't nothin' that'll ever chan' that. I don' care if this baby's mine 'er not. I'll love it 'cause it's a part a yew."

Lily blinked away her last remaining tears. She forced her eyes to stay glued to his. Those baby blues of his didn't waver from her, they stayed trained on her tear splotched face. She knew that Daryl wasn't a liar. If he said something, he meant it. The two stayed liked that for a few moments.

"That's gotta be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said…" she finally said.

"Yew still wanna-"

"Hell no," she jumped into his arms, and they just held each other closely. If there was a step above loving someone with all of your heart, Lily and Daryl were there at that moment.


	45. Chapter 44

**AN: Who ever added this to the best of Daryl Dixon community, thank you so much! I just feel so honored to be one of 177, since there's like a thousand Daryl stories. So, again, that's so, so, so much!**

Lily and Daryl ate their meal together in mostly silence. It wasn't that either of them was mad, they just didn't really know what to say to the other.

"Lily," Emily came up next to Lily while she was sitting at the table.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"Do I live here too?" she asked, referring to the house.

"Of course, you didn't think we'd leave you out? Did you?"

The raven haired girl shook her head slowly.

"We couldn't live wit out ya," Daryl added.

"In fact, you even get your own room," Lily grinned. "C'mon, I'll show it to you."

Emily smiled and jumped up and down gleefully. Lily rose from the table, Daryl followed and they walked back inside through the sliding glass door. Once upstairs, Lily opened the first door on the right. It had plain white walls, and a twin bed with plain white sheets.

"Can we make it pretty?" Emily asked.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure we have some paint, and we can dye the sheets. How does that sound?"

"Can we make them purple?"

"I couldn't think of a better color," Lily ruffled the girl's hair. "Do you wanna go to sleep now?" Emily nodded as she crawled into the bed. Lily pulled the covers up and tucked them around her.

"Dary, come tuck me in," Emily called across the room. Daryl nodded and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I love you both."

"I love you too," Lily replied as she turned on a night light.

"Ya, I love yew too," Daryl told the girl.

Daryl and Lily left the room and went to theirs at the end of the hall. Lily opened her closet and found a silk type night gown and a pair of underwear.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him. Daryl nodded and too got ready for bed. Lily was quick in the shower, and changed into her night gown. Daryl was already lying in the bed when she walked out of the bathroom. Lily climbed into the bed and rested her head on his exposed chest. She was shocked that he was actually sleeping shirtless. She looked up at him shocked.

"Yer okay wit it, right?" he asked, unsure.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you, none of that bothers me. It's not like you could help it…" Daryl nodded and rested his hand on her small stomach. Sure enough, he felt the roundness to it. He kept his hand rested there as they laid in silence. "We should probably sleep. I'm sure we've got a busy day ahead of us."

The next morning, Daryl woke up to the scent of really good food. He reached over in search of Lily's warmth, but didn't find it. _She must be cookin'_ he thought. So he rose from the bed and got dressed for the day in one of his sleeveless shirts and dark colored pants before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Lily greeted.

"Mornin'," he kissed her cheek and took a seat at the counter. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes," she replied. "Speaking of which, how do you like your eggs?"

"Don' matter. Whatever's easiest."

"Okay, will you go wake Emily up? Rick wants us all at the main house at nine."

"Whut fer?"

"I'm not sure."

"Be righ' back," Daryl disappeared up the stairs to wake Emily. They were both down a moment later.

"I wish I had toys," Emily said as she took a seat at the counter. Daryl reclaimed the seat he was in earlier, which happened to be next to her.

"Maybe we can make you some," Lily said, as she handed a plate of food to each of them.

"Make some?" she asked, with her confused look.

"Yeah, we can try. Right, Daryl?"

"Ya we'll make ya somethin'," Daryl agreed.

"Okay. When can we paint?"

"Soon," Lily promised, as she took a seat next to Emily with her own plate.

"Do we have syrup?" she asked.

"Yep," Lily moved back around the counter and set a glass mason jar of homemade syrup in front of the young girl.

"Thank you," Emily replied.

"You're welcome sweetie," Lily sat back down.

OoO

The three walked across the beach to the main house where everyone else was.

"Just in time," Rick smiled at the trio."I was just about to explain that we need supplies. Not just food but other things we'll need."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"We'll need medication eventually and I want to see if South America was affected as bad," Rick replied. "I need a few volunteers to come with me."

"I'll go," Lily said.

"The hell yew will," Daryl said. "Yew ain't goin' out there."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Daryl looked down at her stomach. "I'll go. Yew stay here."

"B-"

"End of discussion," Daryl said. Their relationship wasn't one that they restricted what the other would do, but now Daryl knew he needed to. He couldn't let her risk her own life, along with the one of a child, his or not. Lily stayed quiet. She knew Daryl was right.

"I'll go too, that way I can drive," Mason said.

"If you're going to South America, I advise you not to go to Brazil unless any of y'all can speak Portuguese," Lily said. "Since, Mason speaks Spanish."

"Good point," Mason agreed.

"We can leave in the morning," Rick said.

"Can I get your help on something?" Beth asked Lily.

"Sure," Lily replied.

"Yours too," Beth pulled Maggie's arm and the three went to the room Beth had started sharing with Mason.

"Getting a little cozy, huh?" Lily asked.

"I really like him," Beth blushed. "I think I love him…actually."

"Love him?" Maggie asked. "When did you become so grown up?"

"I just don't know if I should tell him."

"You have to," Lily replied. "One thing I've learned in this world is everything you have could be gone in the blink of an eye. If that's how you feel, he has to know."

"Lily's right. I'm sure he loves you too, he sure acts like it."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "He's been trying to keep you safe for quite some time."

"Okay, I'm going to do it…tonight," Beth sighed.

"You go for it," Lily smiled encouragingly. The three walked out of Beth and Mason's room and downstairs.

"Aunt Lil, will you set up a movie for Emily, Carl, and me?" Olivia asked. "Daddy and Uncle Daryl don't know how."

"Uncle Daryl?" Lily asked.

"You and Daryl are married, so he's my uncle. Will you help me now?"

"Yeah, c'mon," Olivia and Lily walked to the theater type room. It had a projection screen with a few rows of leather arm chairs. Daryl and Mason were in the room with the projector. "Have a seat with Emie and Carl," Lily made her way to the projection room. "Move over and let the pro handle this."

"Good luck," Mason replied as he moved out of the way.

"I don't need it," Lily said in a cocky tone. "Okay, you have to plug it in first," she pointed out and plugged in the projector. Then, she flipped the switch, and the projector came on, and projected the kid's movie onto the screen.

"Impressive…" Mason said. "For someone who couldn't figure out her toaster."

"It was very confusing!"

Daryl started laughing so hard he almost fell over.

"She couldn't figure out her dishwasher either."

"It wasn't easy to figure out…there was a lot of buttons. Plus, I'm more of the outdoorsy type anyway."

"I probably couldn't a done it either," Daryl tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, Husband. See, we can't all be appliance geeks," Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother childishly.

"Husband?"

"According to Olivia, we're married."

"Okay, wife."

When the three left the projection room after the couple shared a loving kiss, then they noticed Beth sitting with Judith next to Olivia.

"I think I'm gonna stay here with them," Mason took a seat next to Beth.

"Can you guys stay too?" Emily begged Lily and Daryl. Lily looked at Daryl, leaving it up to him. He nodded and the two took a seat in the second row.

"So, what are we watching?" Lily asked Emily.

"The Lion King!"

"Oo, my favorite!" Lily exclaimed, she leaned back next to Daryl. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It's not bad. By far my favorite Disney movie."

"I got yew ta distract me," he smirked.

"Oh really," Lily giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"Keep it down or take your love fest somewhere else," Olivia warned.

"An' whut are yew gonna do 'bout it, lil' punk?" Daryl asked playfully.

Olivia turned around with her fist balled up. Suddenly, Judith began to cry. Beth started to get up and leave the room. Noticing this, Lily stood.

"I'll take her."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, it'll be good practice," Lily smiled easily as she made her way over to Beth.

"I shoul' help ya," Daryl got up too, but Emily grabbed his arm.

"Stay wit me Dary," Emily said.

"Sure," Daryl sat down in the last remaining seat in the first row. Lily took Judith and left the room. She walked into the kitchen with the baby and made a bottle of formula.

"Have ya tol' ma brother?" Merle asked when he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes actually," Lily turned with a smile, as she fed the small child.

"How he take it?"

"He was mad at first, but we talked it out. He's actually kinda happy...I think. We haven't talked much about specifics..."

"Hey Lily," Rick walked into the kitchen. "I want to thank you for letting us all stay here."

"Oh, it's no problem. Y'all are my family now and I want to make sure you're safe."

Rick chuckled softly and Lily raised her eyebrow. "You've picked up a bit of the southern accent. I think you've been hangin' 'round Daryl too much."

Lily laughed too, she hadn't realized it until Rick pointed it out. "So, I was thinkin' I'd make dinner tonight."

"What are ya gonna make?"

"I was thinking about making Chilli, Cincinnati style."

"Cincinnati style?"

"I means it has just a pinch of cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? In chilli?"

"Trust me, there's no better way to eat it. You'll love it."

"Do you want to give me Judith?" Rick asked. "I can feed her."

"Okay. Sure, I'm going to go back to the movie room."

**AN: Sorry, I didn't know how to end this chapter and I had to update tonight or God knows when I'd be able to...so thanks again to all of my readers. I love you guys so much!**


	46. Chapter 45

The next morning, everyone was standing around the dock, hugging their loved ones that would be leaving. Glenn had joined the group of the departing, putting them up to four. Lily had pulled Daryl into a tight hug, he still didn't like to be like that in front of everyone, but he got over it quickly, because in the back of his mind he feared he would never return.

"I love you," Lily said against his shoulder.

"An' I love yew," he replied as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Be safe out there…I'm not gonna be there to watch your ass," she grinned.

"Tha' means I can't watch yer cute lil' ass an' git distracted." Lily giggled and pressed a ghost of a kiss against his lips. "C'mon now, Princess. That ain't no real kiss."

Daryl cupped her jaw with both hands and pressed a hard kiss against her lips.

"Dary, make sure you come back safely," Emily said.

"I will," Dary promised as he bent down to the young girl's level and hugged her.

"You better. I love you."

"I love yew too," he kissed her forehead and turned his attention to Lily's stomach. "An' yew," he kissed the small bump and Lily smiled softly.

"Why'd you kiss Lily's tummy?" Emily asked, confused.

"Well," Lily too bent down to the girl's level. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"You're gonna be a mommy!?"

"Yeah," Lily replied.

"And you're gonna be a daddy!?" she looked to Daryl, who nodded.

"Yer gonna be a big sister, if ya wanna be."

"I can be a sister!?"

"Of course," Lily grinned.

"Can you two be my mommy and daddy too?" Emily batted her long dark eye lashes. The couple looked to each other.

"Only if that's whut yew wan'," Daryl replied and the young girl nodded eagerly.

"That settles it then," the blonde of the group smiled and stood, because honestly it was beginning to hurt her legs.

"Can I call you 'Mommy' and you 'Daddy'?" Emily asked shyly.

"You can call us whatever you want," Lily smiled cheerfully.

"I love you guys!" Emily hugged them both tightly. For a moment, they were one happy family, but that moment was over far too quickly. Rick called Daryl onto the boat, and Mason made his way over to his sister.

"Be careful out there," she told him.

"I will. Take care of Beth for me…please," Mason looked more pale, and scared than usual.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lily. Just make sure she stays safe, and take care of Livy."

"Livy?"

"Sorry…Beth got me callin' her that."

Lily chuckled softly and hugged her big brother tightly.

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Keep Daryl safe for me, please."

"You got it."

"I love you."

"Love you too, sis."

OoO

"They'll be back," Lily tried to comfort Beth, who was sitting on the porch steps pouting.

"I told him," was all she replied.

"Told him you love him?" Beth nodded. "And what did he say?" If he didn't say it back, even with the whole Taylor thing, Lily would have to kill her own brother. Seeing this poor girl weep over him wasn't something she could deal with, especially in her hormonal pregnant state.

"He said he loves me too."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I feel like I forced him into it. Maybe he wasn't ready, y'know? Maybe he doesn't really love me, but just doesn't wanna hurt my feelings."

"Beth," Lily sighed. "Mason loves you. Trust me. I can see it. And when Mason loves someone, he won't let anybody or anything hurt him. My God, he was a wreck when Olivia was born. Taylor was screaming and he was going crazy," realizing this wasn't what would help. "Oh, and when I went through my divorce, he was there for me and wanted to kill Phil just for breaking my heart. When he gets back, you two will be just grand."

"If he gets back," he said bitterly.

"He will," Lily said, as she patted the younger girl's knee and stood to walk into the house.

OoO

It was the third day of the boys being gone, and Lily was starting to get worried as she woke from her bed. Emily was by her side because she too was worried about Daryl. Lily rose from the bed in only one of Daryl's sleeveless shirts. She'd even been sleeping on his side of the bed for the past few nights. It was crazy how far away and vulnerable she felt from everyone and everything without Daryl by her side. She just wanted him to come back to her and Emily.

She walked over to the clear, glass, double doors, only covered by curtains that led to her balcony. She opened the door quietly in attempt not to wake Emily. When she stepped outside she saw the ocean and much of the island surrounded her to be covered by a blanket of fog. The sun had yet to fully rise and the sky was only a light gray color rather than a deep navy blue. Even with the waves, she could hear the constant crash of the waves hitting the shore. It would've been such a beautiful sight if she wasn't so worried for everyone.

In the distance she could make out a figure, there was a dark outline of something, but she wasn't sure what. Although, there weren't many things that could float in the middle of the ocean, so she decided it had to be a boat. Because there was only one boat that knew the location of the island she knew it had to be them. She ran back into the room, down the stairs, out the front door, and across the sandy beach, until she came upon the dock, all while still wearing Daryl's shirt.

The boat drew near, and she could hardly take the anticipation. The sooner she was in Daryl's arms, safe and protected, the sooner she'd be her happy self. The boat finally pulled into the dock, and dropped anchor. Because of the fog, Lily was guessing mostly everything, she couldn't see any details, only the shapes of everything. The men stepped off the boat, and onto the dock. Three figures made their way toward her. Three.

**AN: Who's missing? (Incase you didn't catch on to the only three thing. I'll tell you right now, somebody is missing from the boys' group. Who do you think it is?**


	47. Chapter 46

**AN: So after reading the reviews on last chapter, I decided to change everything that I had already written for this one (it was like half way done). Plus, it wasn't just y'all, I had a much better idea that'll keep the story alive longer while I was getting ready this morning…we had a 90 minute delay (because of snow) (after spring has already begun!) and I was really hoping school would just be called off…but no…stupid school…anyway, my original idea was that Rick, Glenn, and Daryl would be the ones on the boat and Mason somehow got killed off…blah, blah, blah and Lily was all depressed. But, I also realized that being useless and depressed isn't really something Lily would do. She's a doer, so I think y'all will like this way much more. And, ****Dawn1999****, about Merle and Rose (Lily's cousin) (Try to remember they're both flower names) I was trying to hint at the fact that they're kinda together…but not really. As of this point in the story they're at best, friends with benefits. And, Carol is dead in my story. Here it is:**

The three men carefully made their way off the boat, loaded down with different bags. She began to panic once she saw their faces.

"Where's-" she started but was abruptly cut off.

"Lil, listen-"

"No! You're not allowed to call me that!" she shouted at Rick.

"Easy. Try and be calm," Glenn said, making the fatal mistake of telling an angry, hormonal, pregnant woman to be calm.

"_Be calm_?" she repeated angrily. "No! What the hell is wrong with you!? You're going to tell me to be calm when you step off of my brother's fucking boat without him, or the man I love, but with some random stranger and tell me to fucking be calm?" she shouted at the younger man. He genuinely looked scared of her. She looked as if she tried, she could rip his head off. "Where are they?" she turned and looked at Rick.

"Lily…" he tried to stay calm. "They…well…they're…um…we're not really sure."

"How the fuck can't you be sure!? What the hell!?"

"They told us to go, and that they'd cover us, as long as we got this stuff back to you. Then, the walkers started closing in."

"And you left them out there!?" she was in a hysterical fit of rage and sadness. "Both of them have saved your sorry asses more times than any of us can count. Hell, if it weren't for them, we'd all be dead a thousand times over! Maggie, Carl, Judith, all of them. _Gone_. If we didn't have Daryl and Mason! But no, you sorry pricks left them behind to save yourselves!"

"Whut's goin' on out here?" Merle asked as he made his way onto the sandy beach. By the looks of it, Lily's rage had woke him up.

"What's going on? I'll tell ya what's going on. These selfish bastards left your brother and my brother behind."

"Yew left ma baby brother behind?" Merle looked at Rick just as Lily had.

"He told us he'd cover us," Rick said defensively.

"Don't give me none a' that shit," Merle said shaking his head.

"Maybe you are _just like __**Shane**__,"_ Lily said with more venom than any of them had ever heard from her. Rick looked at her dumbfounded by her outburst and her lack of control over her anger. "The hell with y'all. Just tell me where they are so I can go get them!"

I didn't really hit Rick until just then. Lily and Daryl were one in the same. When Merle got left behind in Atlanta, Daryl had said almost the exact same phrase to him. The crazy thing was that Lily wasn't even around until long after that.

"Yew real good at leavin' people behin', ain't ya, _Rick_?" Merle sneered. By this time most everyone had made their way outside to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Rio," Rick said. "They're in Rio."

"You should really fucking clean out your ears! I fucking told you **not** to go Brazil, let alone Rio. That city is fucking huge. Just how stupid are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Am I the only one who can do shit right around here?" she stormed down the beach to her and Daryl's house. She ran up the steps two at a time and stormed into their bedroom. She rummaged through her closet to find form fitting clothes. Once she found them, she quickly shed Daryl's shirt, which she was wearing.

"Imma-" a voice entered her ears. They froze when they saw the shirtless blonde.

"I'm too pissed to be shy right now, spit it out."

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. You knew this. Get to the point Dixon."

"Yew can't go out there. Ma baby brother'd kill me."

"Try and stop me," she warned as she changed pants too.

"Fine. Imma go wit ya."

"Just stay here and keep Rose safe," she said dismissively. "The city's like Atlanta times ten."

"No. he's ma baby brother. An' done risked he ass fer me. So it's ma turn."

Lily sighed. "Be on the boat in ten. A second late, I'm leaving without you."

Merle nodded and left the room. Lily walked down the hall and saw Emily was still asleep. She walked into the girl's room quietly and lightly shook her awake.

"Lily? Are you okay?" the girl asked sleepily.

"I'm fine. But, listen, I have to leave but I'll be back soon. Can you stay with Rose at the main house for a little while?"

"Sure. Can I go back to sleep here, though?" Emily asked, since she was comfortable and liked her new bed.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as Lily kissed her head one last time before bolting out the door. She retrieved her bow, and Daryl's back up cross bow-the one he used to use all of the time, and ran to the dock. Rose was standing, watching Merle board the sail boat.

'What happened?' Rose asked in sign language.

'Rick can tell you,' Lily replied. 'Watch Emily…please.'

'Sure.'

The cousins hugged, and the blonde ran to the boat and began sailing off into the early morning sun rise. Lily stirred the boat in the right direction and Merle sat in a chair next to her.

"Yew migh' be a Dixon after all," Merle commented. "Wit' that temper a yers."

Lily scoffed. "Daryl's temper's not bad," she replied, looking at him confused. Luckily she'd had a bit of time to cool off.

"Do ya really kno' ma lil' brother? He got the wors' temper of all a us."

"I haven't seen it."

Merle just laughed. So that's how those two ended up together. Neither of them had really seen the other's temper. And, Lily's was right up there with Daryl's. Never in all of his life had Merle seen anyone so pissed off before, save Daryl. But, typically Daryl's wasn't for a good reason.

"Yew will. When he sees me an' the rest a the group let ya leave."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Merle pointed to her very obvious baby bump. It seemed to have grown tremendously in the past few days. Before she only had a small bump, but now it was painfully clear that she was pregnant. "And he's gonna get an earful when I see him," she replied. "He put this child at risk by doing what he did."

"If ma brother had ta be a pussy and _love_ somebody, guess it's better yew than any a the other bitches," Merle said, kind of off topic. Which, made Lily stop dead, and freeze.

"Did you just pay me a compliment?" she asked with a gasp.

"No," he said.

"Aw! How sweet!" she cooed.

"Don' git used ta it."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she grinned playfully. "And, your brother wasn't being a _pussy_ for falling in love," Merle scoffed. "You'll understand one day, when you truly grow up and fall in love."

This sent Merle into a fit of laughter. He couldn't stop for the life of him. _Him? In love? How ridiculous!_ At least Lily was useful for a good laugh.

"You never know," she smiled knowingly. One day, Merle would realize what she was talking about, and she wondered if it'd be with a certain red-headed cousin of hers. They kept sailing until land was visible. Lily docked the boat in one of Brazil's marinas. The two grabbed their weapons and prepared to search the large city.

**AN: There is actually an island off the coast of Brazil. Look at me, I'm good! Lol. Does anybody know if there's hurricanes in the south America area for sure? I've never actually been there and I for got to look it up, so PM me or leave it as a review. Thanks! SO sorry for the mistake. I think some how I posted a chapter to another story...it was my mistake and I've had this done since Monday...so sorry, again.**


	48. Chapter 47

**AN: Wow, chapter 47...never thought I'd have a story this long…I considered making it into two stories, but I don't think it would make much sence to cut it off anywhere that's coming up. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll have, but trust me, the ending will be good! I just gotta figure out how to end it…eventually. Sorry about all of the cussing in the last chapter, some people *cough* *cough* Lily, have a bit of a sailor's mouth when their angry. But, right now, Lily and Merle need to work on staying alive and searching for Daryl and Mason. Let's hope they find them soon…I know that sounds weird 'cause I'm the one writing it, but I'm honestly not sure where my ideas come from and what will come when I get in the writing zone…so here we go…Oh, and as I said before, I've never been to Rio, or any other place in South America. I've only left the US once and that was to go to Canada, so I'm not positive on how any of this would look. So, if you live there/have been there, sorry that my details are gonna be off. **

"How the hell are we gonna find them?" Lily asked, thinking out loud to herself. She didn't expect a response, but Merle gave one anyway.

"Ma brother an' I got som' called we used ta use when we'd hunt. I coul' try 'em."

"That'd be great," she gave him a small smile. It was nice to see that Merle was helpful, when he needed to be.

Lily strapped Daryl's cross bow, the one he used to use all of the time, and her quiver of arrows to her back before picking up her own bow. Her gun was already tucked against her hip, and her hunting knife was strapped around her left thigh.

"Yew goin' inta a war zone?" Merle asked.

"Pretty much," she replied, stepping off the boat. He joined her on the dock, and did one of his calls. "Take the right, I'll go left."

Merle nodded. He wasn't happy about her telling him what to do, but she was looking out for his baby brother, and it'd be stupid to start a fight now, when walkers would be on their asses the moment his voice got above a whisper.

Lily's black combat boots were silent against the solid pavement under her feet. She crept up to a building and rested her back against the brick wall. She stole a peak around the corner, and a lone walker. She used the call Merle did and it turned towards her. She hoped to kill two birds with one stone-find Daryl and Mason, while killing the walker, but no such luck. Lily loaded an arrow into her bow, pulled the string back and released the arrow. It flew into the walker's left eye. She walked over to retrieve it from the disgusting rotten flesh when she heard the call that she'd just used.

"Mommy, Daddy, come home. Mommy, Daddy, come home," Emily sang softly to herself as she stared out the large bay window of the main house. "Mommy, Daddy, come home…"

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Beth asked the dark haired girl.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't back…" she said.

Beth had to think about it for a moment before she realized Emily was referring to Lily and Daryl.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Those two are tough…" the older girl said.

Emily just nodded and stared out the window once more. Beth stood back to her normal height, and began to walk away. "Aunt Beth?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you love Uncle Mason?"

"With all my heart," Beth wiped a tear from her eye. Emily stood and hugged the blonde.

"He'll be back too, Y'know? Mommy and Daddy won't leave him there…"

"You think so?" Emily nodded and Beth smiled softly. "Why don't we bake some cookies for them, then."

"Okay," she still wasn't back to normal.

"Do you know what Lily and Daryl's favorites are?" Emily shook her head. "Well, Mason loves peanut butter. Is that okay with you."

"I like chocolate chip," Emily said shyly.

"Why don't we make both?"

"Okay!"

Daryl walked while helping Mason limp along. They needed to find a way out of the city and back to the island. A boat would be nice, but when they arrived none were in the harbor. But, if they didn't make it back soon…Mason would likely die. He could barely walk, but neither could Daryl, which made walking a harder task for the both of them. It also didn't help that Daryl was the shorter one, and doing more of the work, since his injury wasn't as severe.

"Just leave me," Mason pleaded.

"No way. Yer sister woul' kill me," Daryl replied with labored breathing. The pain was bothering him that much. He was hoping it would numb into only and ebb, but that hadn't happened. From his right ankle to his knee felt like flames were licking at his bones. He too wanted to give up, but the only thing that kept him going was the fact that if he died, Lily would be forced to raise their child alone. He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to see _his_ baby grow up. Nothing was going to keep him from seeing that.

"Look…there's a…boat," Mason said, equally as worn out as Daryl. Daryl looked up and saw a white sail boat with dark blue sails. It looked oddly familiar but at that moment he didn't care.

"We coul' ask 'em fer a ride," it was clear that this boat belonged to somebody, who was most likely still alive. "An' give 'em a place back on the island."

"Yeah…let's get…there…"

Daryl helped Mason get to the boat and on it. But, they both just collapsed on the deck from exhaustion and possible sun stroke.

Lily learned that the person to reply to her call was only Merle…the two continued to search in the hot sun for the next few hours, taking down walkers as they went. The sun was starting to go down and Lily was feeling useless and helpless. She had to find Mason Daryl. She just _had_ to.

"We can pick it up in the morning'," Merle said. Lily nodded sadly as they headed back to the dock. Lily was the first to board the boat, and saw a rather unexpected sight. She froze in her tracks.

Daryl looked up slowly. The sun was setting, giving everything around him a pale orange tent. Standing above him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. The hair light, golden blonde hair of a goddess, with eyes that matched the perfect blue ocean, and full pink lips. He was never a believer in God, or heaven, or even hell. But, at this moment, he realized he must've died and somehow made it into heaven.

"Princess," he said weakly, as he tried to stand, but fell right back on his ass.

"Daryl Dixon don't you dare move from that spot," Lily commanded when she saw the state the boys were in. Now wasn't the time for hellos. She was more than happy that they were here, but their conditions were bad. Both were extremely dehydrated. Mason, had lost the lower half of his leg, much like Hershel did, and was still loosing blood. Daryl's belt was tightly around it, trying to hold off the blood, which didn't work very well. Daryl's face was bloody and bruised and he appeared to have a leg injury as well, but Lily couldn't be sure just yet. "Merle, can you get the ship moving?"

"Yew gonna work on these two?"

"Yes," Merle moved to the wheel of the boat. "Pull up the anchor first."

In no time the boat began to move. Lily moved into the cabin and found the necessary equipment to do what she was about to do. She kneeled in front of Mason with the battery operated iron (weird but you never know when you'll need an iron).

"Whut are yew doin'?" Daryl asked.

"I have to cartelize the wound. He'll bleed to death is I don't…"

"Good thin' he's outa it."

She turned the iron on high, and pressed it to his stump. Unfortunately, Mason woke up screaming. Daryl used his upper body to hold down Mason's, in hope to assist Lily.

"I'm sorry, Mason," Lily said as she finished. By the time she was done, Mason was out again. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, erasing the dirt in just those streaks.

"Yew had ta do it," Daryl assured her.

"I just hate seein' him in pain," she replied, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. "What is it that hurts?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his.

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to play the tough guy here, Daryl," Lily said.

"Ma ankle…the right one."

Lily untied the brown laces of his boot and started to pull it off, but she could see how much pain it was causing him so she stopped.

"I can cut it, if-"

"Jus' pull it," he said as he clenched his jaw. She pulled the boot off of his foot and saw how truly swollen it was, next, as gently as she could, she pulled off his sock. His food was purple and three times the size it was before.

"Can you wiggle you toes for me?" she asked. Daryl tried but he couldn't. "Does this hurt?" she touched his ankle and he flinched. "I think it might be broken…We can have Rose look at it when we get back…she's a nurse."

Daryl nodded. He stopped caring about his foot as he looked at her in the moonlight. How she looked at this moment made him think back to the night they first kissed.

"C'mere," he said. He wanted her close, so he could kiss her and be thankful she was here…with him.

She obliged, a leaned down next to him. He captured her lips with his own, but she all too soon pulled away for his liking.

"If you ever do that again, you don't wanna know what I'll do."

"Do whut?" she asked, genuinely confused about why she was mad.

"Stay behind, Daryl! Don't risk your life like that…please…" there was something off about her. She was more imploring than before she obviously needed him.

"I won' never do it again," he promised, and kissed her once more.

**AN: This chapter is kinda a bonus from last chapter's screw up. I am SO sorry! I guess I must've posted 45 twice. The computer was being screwy…and I had finally gotten to work when that happened. Next chapter soon. Not sure what I'm gonna do yet. I hope to have it up by 4pm tomorrow. Today was my last day of school until the 8****th****. SPRING BREAK! So, expect quite a bit of writing because I'm not doing anything special. Thanks for all of your reviews and for reading!**


	49. Chapter 48

Lily allowed herself to sleep for the first time in a few days. She layed on the dock wrapped in Daryl's arms. He held her tighly against him. He missed her more than he ever thought he would, yes, he loved but he didn't realize he couldn't live without her. The last few days were nearly impossible. But, he had to focus on keeping her brother safe, and getting the supplies they needed. In all honesty, Daryl didn't know why he stayed behind and allowed Rick and Glenn to get on the boat first...it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. And, he never thought that Lily would be the one to hop on the boat rescue him and Mason, let alone _with_ Merle.

"Tha' gurl a yers sure has a mouth on 'er," Merle said from the wheel. Mason was still completely knocked out next to him.

"Whut do ya mean?" Daryl asked curiously.

"She got the mouth of a sailor." Daryl couldn't help but laugh. Lily rarely cussed, let alone had a sailor's mouth. "Yew shoulda heard 'er. Went off on Rick an' the chineese kid. Yew better watch tha' one little brother."

Daryl almost corrected Merle, but he figured he kind of owed him, since he more than likely put of with Lily on a rampage.

"Thanks fer...uh...comin' 'ere wit 'er."

"Kne' yew'd be pissed of I let 'er come alone."

He nodded in agreement. He would've been more than pissed if she'd came and got him alone. It was just too dangerous.

"She actually shoot ma bow?" for some reason that question was nagging at Daryl. He'd seen his extra cross bow on her back, along with hers and her quiver of arrows when she stepped onto the boat.

"Ya. Not bad at it neither."

_How'd she know how to shoot a crossbow? _He wondered.

"Daryl?" he heard Lily say sleepily as she looked up at him with those eyes like the ocean.

"I'm here, Princess," he replied, as he pushed a bit of blonde hair from her face. She look his hand and pressed it lightly to her stomach.

"Never leave," he knew she was half asleep, but she'd been acting strange since they met back up.

"I won'," he confirmed. "I coundn' do that ta ya."

"Good," she rested her head back against his chest. He kissed her forehead.

Daryl woke when the boat pulled into the dock. Lily was to her feet in seconds, giving orders.

"Get Mason in house!" she shouted to Rick and Glenn who were waiting outside the house. "And somebody get Rose! I'm gonna need her help!"

Beth ran back to the house, she too was outside. Everyone else was in the house sleeping, given that the sun had just begun to creep into the sky.

"What happened!?" Rick asked as he, Glenn, and Merle began to carry Mason across the sand. Daryl, who had newly risen to his feet began to hop towards the house. Lily stood next to him, and assisted her.

"He got bit. Lik' Hershel. I cut 'is leg off..." Daryl explained.

When they got into the house, the kitchen table had already been covered by a clear plastic sheet and Rose was standing there.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked Lily.

"Make sure the bleeding has stopped and stearlize the stump," she replied. Rose nodded and got to work. Beth was crying hysterically. Lily walked over to her and wrapped her in hug before pulling her out of the room. "Listen to me...you have to stay strong for him and Livie...you understand?"

Beth nodded and tried to control her sobbing. "What if she can't-"

"He will be fine. Rose is the best nurse I've ever met..."

"Maybe I can help," a man said. Lily turned in his direction to see a tanned skinned man with dark hair and eyes. He had a sqared jaw and was at leave five inches taller than Lily.

"Who are you?" she asked confused. _When'd a new guy get here?_

"I'm a doctor. John," he held out his hand. She shook it, still slightly confused. "Are you the one that's pregnant?" she nodded. "You brother and your husband found me...said you would need me."

"You'rr why he stayed..." she realized. Daryl, by staying behind to cover Rick, Glenn, and _John_, was keeping their child safe. They did need a doctor in the group. "Yes, you can help. Rose is in there with my brother. The lower half of his leg had to be cut off. John nodded and went into the room.

_Please let him be okay,_ Lily silently pleaded, not just for her sake but for Beth's and Olivia's too.


	50. Chapter 49

**AN: Hey y'all. I'd really love some reviews…last I checked…hadn't gotten any in like two chapters…I'd like to know what y'all think. And, unfortunately, I couldn't reread the previous chapter before I started on this one…so sorry it it's off (My flash drive got left behind on Easter and I didn't have internet as I wrote it) On a separate note, I have a new story out for Boondock Saints…if you haven't seen the movie it is so awesome. I honestly wouldn't have even watched it Norman Reedus wasn't one of the main characters. So if you're a fan…please check it out. Thanks for reading!**

Lily sat beside Daryl and helped where she could. Their hands were forever intertwined as John examined his ankle.

"Well," John said, standing to his full height. "It's broken," he sighed. "How'd you manage to do this?"

"Jumped off a roof," Daryl replied. "Two stories."

"Jumped off a two story roof?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ya. Walkers was on us, an' I let Mason go down the fire escape, but it broke 'fore I coul'. Had ta jump."

"It's amazing this is the only injury you have," John said nervously. "I'm gonna go check on Mason. I'll have to set your ankle later."

Once he was out of the room, Lily look at Daryl knowingly.

"He's the reason you were coving them, wasn't he?"

Daryl didn't answer for a moment. "Mostly," he admitted. "Wanted ta make sure our baby was safe."

"What our baby really needs is its dad."

"An' it'll have one," he assured Lily. She sighed and rested her head against the bed. "A doctor too."

"Why don't we get back to our house?" he nodded. "I'll get Rick or somebody to help me get you there."

"Don' need 'em."

Daryl started to get up from the bed, but Lily stopped him.

"Are you crazy? You can't hop all the way down the beach!"

"Got crutches," he said as he grabbed them from the wall. She blushed madly.

"Sorry…" Something felt off between them, she couldn't put her finger on it…but something was definitely off. Lily opened the door and waiting for Daryl to go first. He kept his ankle up as headed toward their house.

When Emily saw Lily she ran to her and hugged her waist. Lily paused and bent down to the girl's level, placing a kiss on her cheek. She saw Daryl up ahead and moved to his side, bringing him to a stop.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" that simple phrase sounded so wrong to Daryl's ears. Even after the whole year, he wasn't used to people caring whether he lived or died, and he sure as hell wasn't used to being called 'Daddy'.

"I'm fine," he replied coolly.

"You don't look fine," Emily motioned to his swollen and bruised ankle.

"Well, I am."

Lily, sensing that Daryl was in a mood, she pulled Emily aside, not wanting her to get the backlash of whatever was Daryl's issue today.

"He had to jump off a roof to help Uncle Mason," Lily told the raven haired girl.

"Whoa! That had to be scary! Is that how Uncle Mason lost his leg?"

Lily wasn't sure how to answer that. She wasn't there so she didn't know the specifics of how Mason lost his leg; all she knew was a walker bit him and Daryl, instead of shooting him, decided to try and save him in anyway he could.

"No," Daryl said. He turned around and faced the two girls. "He tried ta save me and got 'imself bit!" he quickened his pace, creating some distance between him and the girls.

"Emily, why don't you stay with Beth for a little while longer, please?"

Noticing the desperation in Lily's voice, Emily nodded and walked back to the house. Lily hurried to catch up with Daryl. He briefly glanced over at her before continuing along his path.

"Yew can leave me the hell alone too," he said.

"Did I just hear you right?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ya! Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone! I don' need yer help!"

"Daryl I-"

"Whut part of that don' yew understand!? Go!"

"Fine," she tried to keep her composure. Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't understand why he was suddenly being like this. "Fine Daryl…I just…" it was too late. The tears were spilling from her eyes like a waterfall. "I just leave you be."

She hurried away from him and to the dock. She needed to get as far away from him as she could. Nobody had ever been able to turn her into this…whatever this was. She didn't understand why he was so…so cruel to her all of a sudden. She'd never been like that to him…ever!

"What's wrong, Emily?" Carl asked the younger girl as she sat in the window crying. As Lily told her to, she went back in the house, but she didn't stay there. She snuck back out and listened to the conversation.

"They're fighting…"

"Who?"

"Mommy and Daddy…"

"My parents used to fight too," Carl took a seat next to her. "But, they always worked it out."

"Not them…Daddy's never yelled at her like that…and Mommy was crying…"

"Why don't you go try to make her feel better?" Carl offered.

"Come with me?" Emily wiped her tears. Carl nodded and offered his hand to the younger girl. They both walked out onto the dock where Lily sat, her legs hanging over the edge. Emily sat on one side, Carl on the other. "Are you okay, Mommy?" Lily wiped the tears from her freckled face and looked at the girl on her right.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…just some adult stuff. Don't worry about it."

"What happened?" Carl asked, curiously.

"I had a fight with Daryl…that's all," she tried to put on a brave face for the children.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" Carl asked, seriously. This earned a chuckle from Lily.

"No…that's okay. I'll let him do that himself."

"What was the fight about?" the freckled faced boy asked.

"Him being a stubborn jerk. He just doesn't let anybody help him I guess…"

"You've helped him before," Carl pointed out.

"Yeah, and he helps you all the time," Emily agreed.

"Kids," Lily sighed. "I'm honestly not sure what's wrong with him today…"

"Carl!" they all turned to see Rick making his way outside.

"Over here!" Carl called back. Rick walked down the beach and to the end of the dock where the trio was sitting. They all turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked Lily when he noticed her puffy eyes. She just shook her head.  
"Daryl's being a stubborn jerk," Emily said, repeating Lily's earlier phrasing.

"Ah," Rick said. "Kids, why don't you go in the house for a bit, so I can talk to Lily?"

"Aw," Carl complained.

"Do we have to?" Emily groaned.

"I'll come in, in a little while. Then we can do something together," Lily promised.

"Okay," the two kids said, defeated, before going inside. Rick sat in Carl's vacated seat.

"Y'know, when Lori was pregnant with Carl, especially once she reached about the four month mark, I got really edgy and stressed out. I'd be mad for no apparent reason, and that just made everything worse…I don't know what it was, nerves or what…but becoming a parent is scary, scary thing."

"It's just as scary, if not scarier on the mom," Lily said bitterly.

"That is true, but think about Daryl. You know him probably better than he knows himself sometimes. But, it seems to me that he's never had anyone truly care about him, protect him, or love him. Especially not the way you do…And the fact that you're a pretty girl carrying his child doesn't help anything."

Lily scoffed at the 'pretty girl' part. She never really thought she was pretty, especially not now, when she was blubbering like a baby, eyes all puffy and red.

"That doesn't give him an excuse to be an asshole to Emily or me."

"No, it doesn't," Rick agreed. "But, don't hold it against him too much. He loves you, that much is obvious to anybody here. And I can assure you that he's kickin' his own ass at this very moment."

Lily laughed a little.

"Thanks, Rick…" the two stood from the dock and embraced each other.


	51. Chapter 50

**AN: Not sure what was goin' on when I was writing this chapter…lol. It wasn't really my original plan, but I dunno…let me know how I did on it. I'd really, really appreciate the feedback just to be sure it's okay. Speaking of feedback, I'd like to thank a guest reviewer ****Becca.**** Your review made my day! I know that there are a lot of really well writing Daryl fan fics and I'm glad that you think mine is the best! Thanks again! **

Maggie and Beth took it upon themselves to cook dinner for everyone. Lily walked into the kitchen a little while after he long talk with Rick. She decided it'd be best to allow Daryl some time to cool off before going over there.

"Hi Lily," Beth smiled warmly. The two blondes had become surprisingly close, even with the age gap of somewhere around ten years.

"Hi Beth, Maggie."

"Hi," Maggie replied.

"What are y'all making?" Lily asked out of pure curiosity.

"Steak and mashed potatoes," Beth replied happily. Earlier that day, she'd found steak in the large deep freezer.

"Steak…wow…do you know how long it has been since I ate anything from a cow?"

"Far too long," Maggie smiled. The girls shared a light laugh.

"We made you some cookies, by the way," Beth said. "Me and Emily."

"Really? I love cookies. What kind?"

"There's peanut butter and chocolate chip."

"Mason loves peanut butter cookies…but my personal favorite has to be, hands down the classic chocolate chip," Lily grinned. "Where are they?"

"Fridge."

She opened the fridge and grabbed two of them from the plate with foil covering it.

"Mm!" she exclaimed happily. _Chocolate every woman's weakness_. "I could kiss you right now! These are so good!"

"Emily said we had to add a little extra sugar."

"Well she was right! These have gotta be the best cookies I've ever tasted!"

"Make sure you take some to Daryl," Maggie said. Lily went silent for a moment.

"Ptf. There isn't' enough sugar in the world to turn around whatever the hell is goin' on with his mood today," she finally said.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"It's just a bunch of stuff…he's just been in a _mood_ since we got back and Dr. John told him his ankle was broke. I dunno. I haven't really talked to him about it yet."

"You'll work it out," Maggie smiled slightly.

"I hope so."

Once Beth and Maggie finished the steaks on the indoor grill, Lily wrapped up two plates.

"You're not eating with us?" Beth asked.

"I think I better try to talk to Daryl and bring him this…" she picked up both plates.

"Good luck," Maggie said.

"Do you want me to send Emily over later?" Beth asked.

"I'll come get her. And thanks," she headed out the door and began to walk across the sand. The walk seemed get further as she took a step. She was worried that Daryl would still be mad at her. She didn't understand his anger in the first place. With a sigh she opened the front door and walked in. The house was quiet and she simply set the two plates on the counter. When she looked over, she saw Daryl one the couch, asleep with a bottle of whiskey in hand. There wasn't more than one shot left in the bottle. His arm was hanging over the couch and it was threatening to drop on the hardwood floor.

She sighed and walked over to grab the bottle. He shouldn't have been drinking in the first place. Alcohol thins the blood and that couldn't have been good with his ankle, but she couldn't be sure. Her hand had just wrapped itself around the bottle when he spoke.

"I got it," his words were slurred.

"I'm going to put this away," she pulled it from his grasp, and he made an attempt to stop her with his other hand, but it simply hit the floor and he automatically began to snore. Lily put the alcohol in the liquor cabinet and turned back to the sleeping Daryl. "Get up. I brought you food."

He looked up at her, blue eyes blood shot red. "Ain' hungry."

"Alcohol on an empty stomach will only make your hangover worse."

"Leave me be," he slurred, starting to get up.

"Daryl, I won't do that. This is what happened when I did that!" she motioned to his drunk, pretty much passed out body. "You can't just do this…"

He planted his good foot on the ground and started to get up, with the aid of his crutches. "Why the hell not?"

"Because, there's people that need you."

"Who? Yew handled yerself jus' fine. An' don' think I didn't see yew and Rick."

She raised her eyebrows at him, it seemed like if she raised them any higher, they'd disappear into her hair like one of those cartoon characters.

"Excuse me?"

"Yew heard me. Yew an' him ou' on the dock! I came out ta talk ta ya, and there ya were! Huggin' Rick!"

"Daryl, I can promise you that was nothing…we were talking about you! He was defending you!"

"I bet he was. Yew can have 'im!"

"But I don't want him, Daryl. You're the one I want."

"An' people in hell wan' slurpees."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Why don' yew git that I ain' no good fer yew er of that baby?"

"Why the hell not? I see how you are with Emily. She even started calling you her dad."

"I didn't ask for that!"

"Daryl…you're great with her…and with Little Ass Kicker."

"I'm gonna be jus' like _him_."

"Him?"

"Ma father!"

"You're not going to beat our child!"

"How do yew kno' that!?" he moved closer to her and she backed up, not really wanting to smell the alcohol on his breath, until she backed into the wall. "How do yew know I won' hit yew right now?" He put his fist up at the side of her head, against the wall. She didn't move.

"Because I know you. You're not the type of man who beats _anybody_ for no apparent reason, let alone the woman you love or a child!"

"Yew don' kno' that," his voice had lost most of his rage once his eyes finally met hers.

"Yes. I. Do. Like or not, you're stuck with me," she leaned slightly closer, to gage his reaction. He didn't so much as shy away.

"Maybe tha' ain' such a bad thin'," he said softly, sounding completely sober now. Lily closed the gap between them, and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned to press a kiss on her lips, but she held her hand up.

"Can't kiss you whiskey breath. No alcohol for me." A low growl came from his chest. "Take a shower and brush your teeth. Then we'll see," she said.

"Or ya coul' give me a sponge bath," he said with a grin.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Ya. 'Cept we coul' loose the sponge."

Lily just laughed slightly at his perverted comment. It was nice to see him joking with her again. "Go take a shower."

"Migh' need some help. Better come wit' me." She sighed over exaggeratedly, and with a smile as he slowly made his way upstairs with the crutches. Lily followed behind. "Enjoyin' the view?" he asked. He was clearly still drunk, but now he'd moved to a playful, horny drunk.

"Yes Daryl, I love the view of your ass," she said sarcastically.

"Yew better," they got into the bathroom and she leaned down to turn the water on. "I thin' this is a good view," he said, the grin obvious in his voice. She stood and slapped his chest playfully.

"Get in the shower," she commanded. She was still standing close to him, hand pressed to his chest. Daryl took advantage of this pose and pressed a kiss to her lips softly.

"Undress me," he whispered, huskily. This sent a shiver down Lily's spine and she couldn't help but start on the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers working slowly, due to her shaking. She finally reached the last button allowing his shirt to come off, which, she happily helped him get it the rest of the way off.

Daryl was in such a state that he wasn't even worried about the scars on his back at the moment. Lily'd seen them before and didn't mind.

"There ya go."

"Not done, _Princess_. Ma pants are still on."

Lily had never seen Daryl like this…like…there wasn't even a way to describe this. But, if she was being completely honest with herself, it kinda turned her on. So, instead of denying her drunk lover what he wanted she undid his belt, then the zipper on his pants along with the button. They didn't fully fall, which was lucky, given the dark colored pants would've his Daryl's bruised and swollen ankle on the way down. Lily pulled the pants down along with his boxers. She got both off of his bad ankle, and stood to her full height.

"This rest is up to you," she said, keeping her eyes locked on his, because she knew otherwise he'd get his way and they'd end up in the shower for quite a while. Although, his eyes were pretty alluring too.

"Don' be a tease," he growled.

"It's more fun that way," she turned and left the small bathroom, satisfied with the fact that she stuck to her guns. Maybe is he wouldn't have been a jerk earlier, and then came back and got drunk she would've given in. But, there were more important things to do right now. She needed food. Her stomach rumpled. She unwrapped on of the plates and cut a piece off her steak. _Oh my God!_ she thought. That was one of the best steaks she'd ever tasted.

Once Daryl was done with his shower, Lily let the plate of food in front of him at the counter, along with a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna go get Emily," she said. He just nodded. "Drink this. I want you sober."

"Er what?" he grabbed her arm, not with force, but just lightly enough to make her stop. She looked at his smirk covered face.

"Or it's gonna be a lonely night," she warned with a smirk of her own. Drunken sex was never something Lily was really a fan of. It just made her think too much of her ex, which was never a good thing. Philip Blake did nothing but cause trouble for her, before and after the apocalypse. Lily didn't want to think about Philip period, let alone when she was with Daryl.

When Lily walked into the main house, Beth, Maggie, and Rose were doing dishes in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Not to bad, actually," Lily replied, without giving any specifics. Her and Daryl's relationship was just that. Her and Daryl's. Not the whole groups. She even felt bad for telling Rick and the kids what was wrong earlier that day. But, it was better then them knowing that Daryl got drunk and they fought, until his new task was jumping her bones, not that she minded.

"Emily's playing with Livie," Beth said, knowing that was Lily's reason for visiting.

"Thanks," Lily walked deeper into the house and called for Emily. A few seconds later the emerald eyed girl came running down the stairs.

"We goin' back home?" she asked. Lily nodded and the two silently made their way back to the house. "Are you and daddy still fighting?"

"No, we talked about it, sweetheart."

"Good, 'cause you promised to paint my room," the little girl smiled.

"I don't know if that was a promise," Lily grinned as she ruffled Emily's hair.

**AN: Second chapter in like two days…I'm on a roll! I'm gonna go ahead and start the next chapter later today…this one was twice as long as the others usually are.**


	52. Chapter 51

**AN: So, I told myself I need to take a break from this story and work on some of my other Walking Dead ones or my Boondock Saints ones. Ha! That worked out so well! So here I am, writing my third chapter in like two days for this story, only got one done for Forever and Ever…But, I did give myself a deadline to have this one completely finished (June 3). That's only because my tennis season starts right after that and I have so much other stuff to do this summer, it wouldn't be fair to y'all. Because I'm not sure how I'll be able to get them posted very often. (I wasn't a writer until after tennis season this year). Sorry about all my rambling, here's the chapter:**

"Good night, sweetheart," Lily told Emily as she tucked her in.

"Night Mommy."

"Night Emie," Daryl said as he hobbled close to her.

"Night Daddy."

Daryl left the room first, Lily shut off Emily's bedroom light before leaving too. Daryl hopped down the hall to his and Lily's bedroom. He looked over his shoulder and saw her closely following. They both entered the room, and no sooner were Lily's shoulders pinned to the walls. She learned a very important right then. Injured or not, never underestimate Daryl. With his upper arms still resting on the crutches, Daryl's hands held Lily in place while his lips attacked hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her body.

Her hand found its way under his shirt, feeling his toned muscles, and loving the involuntary shiver she got from him. His pressure on her shoulders eased up and his right hand fell to her hip, and caressed her soft skin. His other hand followed and tugged the end of her shirt up, she assisted and pulled her shirt the rest of the way up and over her head. Lily undid the buttons on Daryl's shirt (for the second time in one day).

Suddenly, through their kissing and breathy moans, Lily was able to hear the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Lily lightly pushed Daryl's shoulders back from her.

"I have…to…get the…" he stole another kiss. "Door…"

"Hurry," he growled into her ear.

"Lay down in that bed and get them pants off while I'm gone," she said, while taking ragged breaths. "I'll be back."

"Yew better be, an' quickly."

Lily grabbed her shirt, and practically ran down the stairs as she put it back on. Amazingly, she didn't fall. When she opened the door, she saw none other than Dr. John. He had a black bag in one hand and smiled at Lily warmly.

"I'm here to wrap Daryl's ankle," he stated.

"Um…I…now?" she couldn't hold back the disappointment in her voice. It didn't help that she knew Daryl would be pissed when she walked back into the room with company.

"Is it a bad time?" the older man asked.

"Honestly? Yes. Very bad time…"

"What is it?"

_Damn, the most curious person in the fucking world has to be here!_ Lily thought. "Couple stuff. We're trying to work out…an argument."

"This'll only take a second and it has to be done tonight. Wouldn't want him to hurt himself anymore…"

"Yeah…just hold on," just like that Lily flew back up the steps and quickly opened the door. Daryl looked at her and grinned, but it disappeared when he saw the distressed look on her face.

"What's wr-"

"Get dressed. Now. The doctor's here and he has to wrap your ankle."

"Fuck," Daryl cursed as Lily threw him his clothes.

Dr. John got busy to wrapping Daryl's ankle as he stayed under the blankets in the bed. Lily sat next to him, too under the blanket.

"Okay, now try not to do anything strenuous, you don't want to over exert yourself, or it'll take that much longer for your ankle to heal. Understand?" John asked. Daryl just nodded. "Okay, night, all."

"Good night. You can let yourself out, right?" Lily asked. John nodded and left.

Not five seconds after the door closed, Daryl's lips had attacked Lily's.

The sun gradually started to appear over the horizon. It barely peaked through the glass double door that led to the balcony. Lily sat up in the bed, taking one of the blankets, she wrapped around herself and went to sit on the balcony. She sat staring off into the never calm ocean. The waves crashed against the shore, it was oddly soothing to her now. When she was a child, the unforgiving sea scared her at times. Only when she was alone and sitting so near to it. She'd have the thought that a wave would reach out higher than most and take her with it. She missed those times…everything was so…A set of warm arms wrapped around Lily's waist, pulling her to an equally warm body.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked with lips almost against her ear. Lily just nodded and stared at the never stopping water. She was amazed she didn't hear him walk outside with his crutched and all. She leaned back against his chest, trying to absorb some of his warmth. "Ya sure. I don' like it when ya get quiet on me."

"I'm sure. I'm just thinking…"

"'Bout what?"

She turned her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Do you love me, I mean really truly love me?"

"'Course I do. Whut kinda question is that?"

"I just…just want to make sure that you do."

"Princess, I tol' yew that I love yew. An' I don' say things I don' mean." Lily nodded. She didn't expect anything different from him, but she needed to hear it. "Yew still love me? Even after yesterday?"

"How could I not? You're only human, you're gonna make mistakes…so will I."

"Y'kno' I'm real sorry fer yellin' at ya. None a that was yer fault. An' I shouldn't a takin' it out on ya."

"Like I said, it's okay. You made it very clear how sorry you were last night," she grinned.

"Mm. Maybe I shoul' apologize more often," Daryl shared her grin.

"I think so," Lily agreed.

**AN: There you have it. So, I'm really bad with the whole rating thing…this can stay T right? I just don't want anyone to like freak out…I know so people are weird about that stuff…just let me know. And I'd love some feedback. Thanks. **


	53. Chapter 52

Lily sat by Mason's side. He still hadn't woken up and looked worse than he had when she first found him. His blonde hair wasn't even blonde anymore and his tanned skin was covered with dirt and blood. Sweat trickled down from his forehead, and his face looked worn out, even though there was no way he was tired.

"Please wake up for me, Mason…" Lily said softly. She was sick of the grief stricken face Beth had, and the lies that Olivia was told. She was only four, there was no way should comprehend what had happened.

"Hey. How's he doin'?" Rick asked as he took a seat next to Lily.

"The same," she sighed. "How's Beth?" when she came into the house, Beth was yelling at Rick, blaming him for what happened, much like Lily had.

"As good as she can be…I guess. Still really angry with me," Lily nodded. She was following the rule of 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all'. She wanted to tell Rick that Beth was right, that it _was_ his fault the Mason laid unconscious and Daryl was stuck with a screwed up ankle. But, she figured she'd gone off on him enough, and by the dark circles under Rick's eyes, he was taking care of the job just fine. "Surprised you haven't yelled at me…again."

She gave a nervous laugh and looked over at him, she had literally just had the same thought. "You're doin' enough of that for the both of us," he looked at her curiously. "Rick, the circles under your eyes are darker than I've ever seen, on anybody."

He gave a nonchalant shrug and sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Beth's right, and so were you. I should've put them first…I should've-"

"If you play this game, you'll never get any sleep. What's done is done and no matter what, we'll all have to move on."

"Lily-"

"I'm going to go," Lily left the room without another word. She went to her house. It was quiet, being as it was still morning and Emily was asleep. She went to down the hallway by the kitchen. There were only two doors. One led to the bathroom, the other to the basement. Lily opened the door that belonged to the basement and walked down. She grabbed a gallon of red paint, and one blue. They didn't already have purple so she'd have to make some. She got to work on finding the right combination.

"Mommy?" a childish voice called.

"Down here," she called back. There was footsteps on the stairs and Emily stood behind Lily. "What can I do for you?"

"I just didn't know where you were."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting paint together for your room."

"We're finally gonna paint it!?"

"Yep."

"Can I go wake daddy?"

"He's asleep?" it was odd for him to be asleep this late in the morning.

"I think so. He's in your room with the door closed."

"Why don't you go to your room and move anything that you can into the middle of the room, so it's not up against the walls."

"Okay."

Lily and Emily both went up the stairs. Emily to her room, Lily to her and Daryl's. She didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door. Daryl wasn't on the bed or balcony. That's when Lily noticed the bathroom door was closed. She could hear the spray of the shower. She knocked once on the door before opening it.

"The fu-Oh, it's jus' yew," Daryl said, as he realized Lily was the one opening the door.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you feel up to painting Emily's room? She really wants it purple."

"Reckon so."

"Good," Lily made her way over to the sink and started brushing her hair. "I'm gonna need your help reaching the high stuff. It's not good for me to reach above my head."

"Why?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Well, technically I'm allowed until I'm five months, if I reach above my head, I could wrap the umbilical cord around the baby's neck."

"We can't have that. Looks like yer gonna make an injured man do all the work," Daryl poked his head out from behind the curtain and grinned.

Lily scoffed. "If I remember correctly, that 'injured man' was making a pregnant woman undress him yesterday."

"That maybe so but-" Daryl was actually at a loss for words at the moment. He couldn't come up with a good come back.

"I win!" she exclaimed happily. "I'll be in Emie's room painting. Come in when you're ready."

Lily walked down the carpeted hallway to her almost daughter's room. She may not have given birth to her, but without Lily, Emily wouldn't be alive.

"Can we paint flowers on the walls when we're done?" the emerald eyed girl asked.

"Yes, we can paint flowers on the walls," Lily smiled as she got a roller and a pan out. She let Emily use a small paint brush, not wanting her to mess it up, but still allowing her to feel included.

"Can we sing too?"

"What do you wanna sing?"

"I don't know. What's something your mom sang to you?"

"Hm…there was a song that she used to sing to Mason and me all the time. I used to not understand it, but I think I do now."

"Sing it!" Emily jumped up and down excitedly.

_ "Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter 'cause your dreamin' so I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light. To you, everything's funny. You've got nothin' to regret. I'd give all I have honey, if you could stay like that. _

_ Ohh, Darlin' don't you ever grow. Don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Ohh Darlin' don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. _

_ I won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. No one will desert you. Just try to never grow up. Never grow up. _

_ You're in the car on your way to the movies and your mortified your mom's dropping you off. At fourteen there's just so much you can't do, and you can't wait to move out and someday call your own shots. But, don't make her drop you off around the block. Remember that she's getting older too. And don't loose the way you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school._

_ Ohh, Darlin' don't you ever grow. Don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Ohh Darlin' don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. _

_ No one's every burned you. And nothing's ever left you scared. And even though you want to just try to never grow up. Take pitures in your mind of your childhood room. Memorize what it sounded like when your dad get's home. Remember the footsteps. Remember the words said. And know your little brother's favorite songs. I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone. _

_ So here I am in my new apartment in a big city they just dropped me off. It's so much colder than I thought it would be so I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight off. Wish I'd never grown up. I wish I'd never grown up._

_ Ohh I don't wanna grow up. Wish I'd never grown up. Could still be little. Ohh I don't wanna grow up. Wish I'd never grown up. It could still be simple._

_ Ohh, Darlin' don't you ever grow. Don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Ohh Darlin' don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. _

_ I won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. No one will desert you. Please try to never grow up. Never grow up."_

Lily head slow clapping behind her. She turned to see a freshly showered Daryl. He grinned at her.

"I know, cat in a blender," she chuckled softly.

"No," he tried to keep in his laughs. "It was pretty good."

Lily just shook her head and went back to painting. With the support of Daryl's crutches, he began to help.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Most a the time."

"Of course," she sighed.

**AN: Okay, should I kill off Mason? Also…this story is going to be ending soon…I need a little help…should I end it as like an epilogue where it skips forward so many years? Should Lily die? I don't know…just any ideas for what should happen would be fantastic. I don't know how to end it at all. Endings are my least favorite part to come up with. Please, please, please leave me a review…I really need some…Plus, if you review, I'll be more motivated to write…as of right now, I have four other stories that I'm actually working on besides this one. So again REVIEW. Thanks for reading. By the way, the song was "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. **


	54. Chapter 53

**AN: Okay, so I've been considering all of my options for where to go with this story…and I know that if I'm ever gonna get anything done on anything else, I have to get this one finished. For example, since I haven't updated my Boondock Saints stories recently, I **_**should**_** be working on those…but no. This one and 'Keepin' Secrets' are distracting me. I'll be trying to come up with ideas for those and I'll get them for this or 'Keepin' Secrets' and I'm just like "Ugh!"…so I came up with most of the ending for this while I was running the mile today in p.e. (AWFUL!). So here goes, this is the beginning of the end. Oh, and I'm not quite sure the time frame on how far along Lily was before so I'm just gonna go with three months…**

*6 months later*

So much had happened in the past six months. Judith was nearly a year old, Maggie and Glenn had gotten married-well as married as they could be, Rose and Merle's strange relationship actually became something good for the both of them, Rose became a little less shy, and Merle actually held his tongue when he should, and Mason did recover. He hopped around the island on the crutches Daryl had used when his ankle was broke and made do. He was lucky to be alive so he was grateful for what he had. As for Lily and Daryl, they weren't a perfect couple. They'd argue at times, mostly about stupid pointless stuff, but they'd make up by the end of the day.

Carl turned fourteen around the same time Emily turned eight and they had a joint birthday party for the two, cake and everything. Everybody had a job in their small community. Daryl would take Carl out into the wooded side of the island and see what they could find. The two actually grew pretty close, which kind of surprised the people who had been with the group in the beginning. Daryl had changed so much since then. Nobody would've seen him as a kid person, but he was better with the children then almost anybody else in the group.

Carl loved hanging out with Daryl, they may not have talked much when they'd go into the forest but that's the way Carl liked. Since, his relationship with Rick wasn't too great after everything that had happened, Daryl had almost been like a father figure to him. He looked up to the man and wanted to be like him someday. Carl especially loved going and staying at the guest house and staying the night. Lily, and her ever growing belly, would cook a meal, a lot of times fish, and she, Daryl, Emily, and Carl would all eat together at the table like a real family. He missed that from before the world ended. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights. Carl was helping Emily set the wooden dining table. Daryl had yet to come in the house and Lily was still finishing up the dinner.

"Carl! Emie!" she called.

"Lily?" Carl replied back as he and Emily shared a look, they walked into the kitchen together.

"What's the matter mommy?" Emily asked carefully as she stepped further into the kitchen.

"Don't step-"

"Ew! My foot's wet!" the raven haired girl exclaimed.

"Carl, can you go get Dr. John?" Lily ignored her almost daughter and turned to the older boy.

"Of course," he was off.

"Emie, I need you to go get your daddy…he needs to be here."

"Is the baby coming?" Lily just nodded as Emily ran off too.

"Daddy!" Emily called as she ran out onto the sandy beach. Daryl was standing on the smaller dock they'd built by the guest house, pulling in the small row boat.

"Whut is it?"

"Mommy's having the baby!"

Daryl quickly tied the boat to the dock before taking off toward the house. He almost literally ran into John at the front door.

"What's happened?" John asked.

"Dunno. Em jus' came an' got me."

They got Lily set up in her and Daryl's bedroom, the contractions had already started and she was in severe pain.

"It's not gonna be much longer," you're already about seven centimeters dilated," John told Lily. She nodded and he turned to Daryl. "You're gonna have to leave like now."

"Fuck no," Daryl replied and glared at the man, pissed that he'd even ask something like that.

"If you see this…it'll ruin sex for you," John said plainly.

"Dar," Lily reached out and touched Daryl's arm. "Please…just for a little bit."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thank you, and remember our promise…"

"I love yew," he kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"I love you too," she replied.

Daryl paced nervously through the hallway. _their promise_. More like the promise she made him make…he was more afraid of that than anything.

_ Lily and Daryl laid in bed together in their traditional way, her head on his chest, with his arms around her waist._

_ "I want you to promise me something," she said, using his chest to push her up. She stared into his eyes for a brief moment._

_ "Whut?" he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. _

_ "Promise me…if it comes down to it…you save the baby. If it's one or the other, you save our baby, Daryl. It's a miracle I got pregnant in the first place…this baby is suppose to be in this world for some reason. Understand?"_

_ "No. I'm not promisin' ya that."_

_ "Yes you are," she said._

_ "No! I can't do this witout ya. I need ya too much."_

_ "Daryl…"_

_ "Don' 'Daryl' me! Yer the one that tol' me I couldn' go nowhere 'cause ya needed me here. An' I can't ask the same thing?"_

_ "No you can't. This is something different…Our baby has to live…please promise me…" tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't imagine the thought of her kid dying in place of her._

_ "Fine…" he gave. He didn't want to. He couldn't lose her, not now not ever._

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

"Daryl…I need you," John called from within the room. Daryl's heart quickened as he stepped into the room. He had a bad feeling about this…hopefully they'd catch a break and he wouldn't need to carry out his promise. A struggled cry came from the bundle in Lily's arms. He saw her in the bed cradling the small baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"We have a son," she smiled lightly as she handed the baby off to Daryl. The baby was so tiny…he had Lily's freckles, but other than that, he was almost the spitting image of Daryl. His eyes, his dark hair, he even had the same birth mark above the left side of his lip.

"What do ya 'posse we name 'im?"

"How about-" Lily's eyes suddenly closed.

"Whut's goin' on?" Daryl asked nervously. John made his was to the girl in the bed.

"Um…"

**AN: I hate to do that to y'all but…I just simply had to! Hopefully I get to post the next chapter soon…Let me know what you thought of this one in a *cough* *cough* review. I love, love, love, to get reviews, as y'all probably know. And, I love the word y'all for some reason…just noticed I used it three times in this AN…anyway thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 54

-1**AN: Read, Enjoy, Review!**

_A woman stood tall, her blonde hair sweeping off of her right shoulder. Her pale skin was being accented by a silk, white dress that reached her ankles. She slowly walked closer and closer. _

_ "What's going on?" Lily asked, extremely confused. She couldn't see the woman's face, but she didn't think she knew the person. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach, feeling for her baby, but she didn't feel anything. It was just flat…as it had been nine months before. _

_ "Don't you recognize me?" Lily didn't recognize the body but that voice struck a cord. It was sweet as honey and smooth as butter. _

_ "Momma?" Lily ran as fast as her feet would carry her to the woman before her. As she was faced with the woman before her, she saw the face that matched her own, except only a little older. The freckles, the ocean blue eyes, the full pink lips, and even the dimpled cheeks. _

_ "It's me baby," the blondes embraced but, Lily was the first to pull away. _

_ "Where are we? I…I have to get back…" the events flooded back to her about the birth of the baby. "I have a son."_

_ "You don't have ta worry about that," Ariel promised. _

_ "No…he's my son! And Daryl…oh my God Daryl. I have to get back to-"_

_ "Shh…Daryl's fine…so's the baby and Emily."_

_ "They need me!" _

_ "Lily, I have to tell you something," Ariel sighed, she cupped her daughter's face with both hands. "You can't go back to them…not now, not ever…" _

_ "Am I dead?" realization crossed her face. Ariel just nodded. "I have to go back!" she quickly pulled away from her mother and ran, away, anywhere. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She just knew that she couldn't leave Daryl, Emily, or her baby! She had to get out of this place. What ever place that was. _

_ "Sweetheart…you can't go back…" Ariel said. _

_ "Please…please," Lily begged, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and sobbed harder than she ever did before. She couldn't be dead…she had a family…she finally had her own family…and now what? She was dead? Everything she had ever wanted came true and now she doesn't even get to enjoy it? How was that fair? _

OoO

"No…no…no…no…no…no…no…" Daryl whispered over the one woman that he'd ever loved. She gave birth to his son, _his_ son and then she just ceased to breath, ceased to talk…everything just stopped. She couldn't be gone…she just couldn't! "Come on, Princess," tears rolled down his cheeks and he rested his head on her lifeless arm. "Yew have ta fuckin' do something!" Daryl shouted at Dr. John.

"There isn't anything-"

"Don' fuckin' say that! Yew have ta save 'er…please," his voice was desperate, pleading even. John sighed. He felt for the man, he really did, but this girl was a lost cause.

Sobs continued to rack Daryl's body as Dr. John tried to work some magic. The thought of loosing Lily made Daryl feel like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. There was an aching in his chest that made him just want to curl up in a ball and die. Never had he ever allowed himself to feel so weak. But, at this moment, he didn't care. He didn't care about anyone or anything except for Lily.

The small boy cried from the corner of the room. He was cradled in Beth's arms. Only a few people were in the bedroom at the time. Mason, Beth, Rose, and Merle, close family only. Daryl ignored the cry, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Merle. It was shocking, really. Merle wasn't exactly what you'd call the sympathetic type. He looked up at his older brother to see water in his eyes…Merle was actually on the verge of crying…_crying_. In fact, Merle wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room, save Dr. John was crying freely. They couldn't hold it in. It was just all too much.

OoO

_ Lily saw everything that happened. She saw the room full of people crying for her and it was worse than anything she ever felt, but, seeing Daryl the way he was made he feel as though she was shattered into a million pieces. _

_ "How long have I actually been gone…?" she felt the need to ask. Because it seemed like a lot longer. _

_ "Two minutes…tops…"_

_ Everything was only going to get worse. _

_ "Isn't there anything we can do?" Lily began to plead again. _

_ "The decision for you to be here wasn't made by me, sweetheart. And, I can't make the decision for you to leave…" Ariel couldn't believe how her daughter was reacting to the events unfolding before her. Yes, she expected her to be stubborn, but the sooner she accepted her fate, the sooner she'd be able to move on. _

OoO

"I think I have something…" John said, surprised. Daryl looked over at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them with his sleeves and looked at the man that held his true love's fate in his hands.

"Whut is it?" Merle asked. He was the only one with the ability to speak at the moment.

"A pulse…very faint…but a pulse."

Daryl reached for the blonde's hand and held it in his. Her fingers with chilled and stiff.

"Whut can we do?" Daryl asked quietly. He feared the answer.

"Not much we can do…" that's what he was afraid of. "She may be in a coma, but I'm not really sure... And, we simply don't have the supplies we need to bring her out."

"Then let's go git 'em!" Daryl was about to stand to his feet. Merle stopped him by again placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yew ain' goin' nowhere, little brother. If she needs anything, Imma go git it."

"Merle ya-"

"She's family. Yew'd go if it was Rose…"

"I'll go too," Mason used his crutches to hop forward.

"No yew won'," Merle said.

"Hold up a bit," Dr. John said. Everyone stared at him with imploring eyes. "You can't just go get this stuff. I'm not qualified to help someone in a coma."

"Figure it out!" Daryl shouted.

"Ya. Tell us whut we need and we'll go git it," Merle agreed.

"No matter how many machines, fluids, and medicine you have…she's gonna have to come out of this on her own. But, she can't get be in there too long...or she'll likely starve..."

"How lon' will we have?" Daryl asked, grimly.

"A week, two tops. After that he body will shut down..."

Daryl hung his head...he couldn't loose her...he just couldn't...

**AN: Originally the chapter ended here…but I decided to be nice, so here's more. **

_A week later…_

Daryl hadn't moved much from his place beside Lily's bed…he didn't even give his son, who Beth was caring for, a name yet. It just didn't feel right without her. Rose or Maggie would occasionally bring him food and tell him about the baby, but he never ate it or listened to them. Emily sat by his side ever once in a while. But other than that, he was alone all the time. He suspected it was mostly out of respect, but it didn't help anything.

One afternoon, Daryl was napping in the chair by the bed, while holding her hand, even if her fingers weren't responsive he still liked her to be near her. All at once, her fingers curled around his. He perked up immediately and looked at her face. _It was just luck,_ he thought.

"Dar-" a small sound came from the bed where Lily lay unconscious.

"Princess!" he frantically sat up and pulled her hand to his chest. Her fingers again curled.

"Water," she said hoarsely, Daryl jumped to his feet and brought her a glass from the bathroom. She drank greedily for a moment before attempting to sit up. When Daryl saw her struggle he helped her. "Thanks…"

"Yer okay…" he breathed.

She nodded and took in the sight of Daryl. His facial hair was all grown out and really scruffy, his baby blue eyes looked exhausted, and everything else just seemed drained. "Where's the baby?"

"Beth's got 'im…there anythin' else ya need?"

"I'm a little hungry…now that ya mention it," she stated. "And I'd like to see our son."

"I'll be right back," Daryl jumped to his feet and hurried out the door. _She's alive! She's alive! _Maybe miracles truly existed.

**AN: There it be…not exactly how I planned for the chapter to end but hey, it works. Everything with Lily might seem a bit far fetched to some of you, but nobody **_**really**_** knows what happens when you die so…yeah. I wasn't trying to be offensive to any religion, if I was, sorry…I hope you liked it anyway please let me know. How many of you cried? I was almost in tears writing Daryl's emotions…I hope to get the next chapter out pretty soon…Again, there's not very many chapters left. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna do an epilogue. Do y'all think it'd be a good idea to go through and like highlight the events in the baby's life before the epilogue…if I do one? **


	56. Chapter 55

"He's so beautiful," Lily said as she cradled her son close to her. Rose had already visited her, while Daryl retrieved the baby from Beth. "He looks just like you, y'know?" she looked up at Daryl, who still had his scruffy beard, but she didn't care at that moment. She was there. Alive. With the man she loved and her baby.

"Eh," Daryl shrugged. There were some similarities between the two. The little boy had Daryl's eyes, the same birthmark as him on the upper left side of his lip, and his dark hair. But, he had Lily's freckles, nose, and lips.

"What are we gonna name him?"

"Whut do ya have in mind?"

"Hm…Daniel?"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"That was my dad's name…I dunno…and Daniel Dixon kinda fits, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…it does. Daniel it is," Daryl smiled lightly. _His _child had a name. "Whut 'bout a middle name?"

"What if we combined our brothers names? Rose told me that Merle was ready to go out and get whatever y'all needed to save me."

"How woul' that work?" Daryl didn't think it would work because both names started with the same letter.

"Merlson," Lily giggled.

"Daniel Merlson Dixon?" Lily laughed wholeheartedly. She agreed it sounded weird, but it was creative at least. She was pretty sure that there was never a child with the name 'Merlson' before. "Ya I coul' see that."

"Really? You think it'll work?" she giggled more.

"Ya. 'Least our baby's name isn't Judith."

Lily slapped his arm and gave him a 'be nice' look. A knock came through the door, pulling their attention away from baby names.

"Come in," Lily called. Her red headed cousin and her kind of brother-in-law walked in. Rose was smiling ear to ear as she took in the sight of her favorite cousin holding her child.

'How are you feeling?' Rose signed.

'Much better, now that y'all are here,' Lily replied, carefully not to wake Daniel, who had fallen asleep on her.

"Hey, blondie. Good ta see yer back. Though ma brother was gonna go crazy," Merle said, in his typical tone, acting as if the whole situation hadn't affected him, which it had.

"Yeah…do you wanna hold him?" she gestured to the baby.

Merle shook his head. "Don' like kids."

"What about you, Rose," the redhead nodded eagerly and accepted the baby.

"What did you name him?" she asked.

Lily grinned and looked over at Daryl, who just smirked. "Daniel Merlson Dixon."

Rose made a face, not being able to read Lily's lips when she said 'Merlson', so Lily used her sign language to spell it out. Merle's face read shock.

"Why the hell would yew do that?"

"Do whut?" Daryl asked, confused to why Merle was mad.

"Name yer kid after me! I don' want him ta be named after me."

"Like it or not, it is," Lily said. "You've done more for him than you realize. He might not have a dad if it weren't for you, and you were willing to save his mom."

Merle didn't say anything, he just stormed from the bedroom.

"I'll get him," Rose said.

A little while later Beth and Mason came in the room as Lily fed Daniel for the first time.

"Daryl, why don't you take a break? Take shower, shave maybe?" Lily offered, seeing as he was tired and still scruffy.

"Yew sure?"

"Yeah, I've got Mason and Beth…" he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm so glad to see you safe," Mason smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…I'm glad I'm here."

"Daryl didn't leave your side for most of the week…he didn't sleep, he didn't eat…he didn't to much of anything," Mason said quietly, knowing Daryl was in the other room.

"Everyone tried to get him to budge, but refused to leave you," Beth added.

Lily honestly didn't know what to say. She knew Daryl must've been there once in while…but not the whole time. Mason, sensing Lily's discomfort with the particular topic, changed the subject.

"So, did you two decide a name for him?"

"Yes, we did actually. Daniel-"

"After dad?" Lily nodded.

"Daniel Merlson Dixon."

"Merlson?" Beth asked.

"Merle and Mason combined," Lily explained.

"Aw, thanks little sis!" Mason exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she laughed. "So how are things, since I haven't been outside of this room?"

"Not bad. Emily has stuck to Carl like glue," Beth laughed. "It's cute really…even with their age difference."

"How's she reacted to all of this?"

"Most nights she goes and sits on the beach, throwing rocks and stuff…she cries at least once a day, worried about you and Daryl. She loves the baby though," Mason said.

"Does she know I'm awake?"

"Not yet. Only Mason, myself, Rose, Merle, Dr. John, and Daryl do. Dr. John said it was best not to overwhelm you."

"Hm, when can I see everyone else."

"He wants you to be able to walk around and get a shower," Mason said. "But then, you'll be free to go back to your old self."

"Good."

A few minutes later, Daryl came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and shaved, still having his goatee though. He smiled at Lily, seeing her awake just made him happy.

"Do you wanna try to walk?" Beth asked. "And maybe take a bath? I can bring Rose up for some help?"

"That would probably be good…Daryl, do you wanna take Daniel? I just fed him…so I'm guessing he'll need changed soon."

"Okay," he picked the baby up from her arms. He and Mason left the room and Rose entered seconds later.

"Let's get you into a bath," Rose smiled.

"Sounds good to me…I stink," Lily laughed, both girls joined her. She moved her legs to hang from the side of the bed, when she tried to stand, she felt like a baby deer trying to take its first steps. Her legs wobbled from under nourishment and under use. Once she was standing, Rose and Beth came to her aid, helping her walk to the bathroom.

"Yew think she'll like it?" Daryl asked as he held baby Daniel and walked with Mason into the nursery that had been completed over the past week. Everyone in the group, for the most part, had pitched in. There was a wooden crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair, as far as furniture went, all of which was picked up during their trip to Rio.

"Yeah…but she'll probably wanna move the crib in your room though."

"Why?"

"Because she'll want her baby close to her, that's how most women are. Taylor was anyway. She didn't know how to put Livie down for five whole minutes…"

"Oh," was all Daryl said. He felt like a jealous kid all of a sudden. But, then again he couldn't really be mad is Lily was paying more attention to their kid then him. She was suppose to do that. So what if for a few months, Daniel was her main priority. They had the rest of their lives to be happy together.

**AN: Okay, next chapter I'm gonna highlight stuff over the fifteen year gap (not just about Daniel's life) and hopefully I have it up tonight…but I think there's only gonna be two more total. I could rap it up in one, but I wanna make it detailed and give all of my faithful readers a really good ending. **


	57. Chapter 56

**AN: So, here's how this chapter's gonna work: I decided that since the last chapter will be the one after this and there's a fifteen year jump, I'd do like a highlight reel of every important event that happened over the fifteen years. I will put whatever the even was bold, underlined, and italicized then write about the event. You DO NOT have to read this but it might be kind of fun…and personally to keep everything in order I wanted to write it because I usually don't do time jumps and these were ideas I couldn't use on any other story. This isn't just about Daniel, yes he's in it, but as you can see the first thing is Lily and & Daryl's wedding. So here goes:**

_**Lily & Daryl's Wedding:**_

It actually surprised Lily when Daryl asked her to marry him. Granted, he didn't have a ring, but she had never seen Daryl as the type to get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. But, he did. So, at sunset one evening, about two months after Daniel was born, Lily dressed in a white sun dress that Beth had made for her, and allowed Rose to do her hair. She didn't wear high heels, in fact, she didn't wear shoes at all. She walked across the sandy beach, holding her bouquet of lilies, on her bare feet.

Rick married them, just as he had done for Glenn and Maggie, except, he left out the biblical stuff, since neither Lily nor Daryl were really religious people in the beginning. They said simple vows, that they'd written themselves (surprisingly Daryl's idea).

"I vow, to never let a walker eat any part of you flesh," Lily started, earning a surprised bit of laughter from the crowd. That's how they viewed it now, they had to laugh, or they might all go insane. "I vow to always be your hunting partner, and never complain about eating squirrel," another laugh. "And I vow to always love you, forever, always, and even during the zombie apocalypse."

Daryl smiled at her, the sun was hitting her beautiful face so perfectly. At this moment, there was nowhere he'd rather be then standing across from the woman he loved with all his heart, and surrounded by a group full people who had become family, and his actually family. His brother, his children…there wasn't a single thing he'd change.

"I vow ta do whatever I can ta keep ya safe…and protect ya from anythin' and everythin'. I vow ta hold you close on those nights yew jus' can sleep an' talk fer hours 'til the sun comes up. And, I vow to love you forever, always an' durin' the zombie apocalypse."

They two smiled at each other, as Rick finished the ceremony, with the "I do's". They shared a breath taking kiss as everyone in the group cheered.

_**Daniel's first word:**_

Lily was cooking a light breakfast for them all, because her and Daryl were going to go hunting on the other side of the yard. She had put Daniel in a wooden high chair with a bowl of mushy peas. He had gotten so big! His hair was getting long, and would probably need a hair cut soon, but he looked and acted so much like his father. When he didn't like someone, he'd simply ignore them and leave.

"Good mornin'," Daryl said against Lily's neck when he made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Good mornin' to you too," she placed her hand on his bare arm that was holding her close. "You're in a good mood, aren't ya?"

"I'm goin' huntin' with _my wife_, why wouldn' I be 'n a good mood?" Daryl loved to call her his wife…it just seemed so right.

"Mm. And what do you plan on doing to me once we're in those woods, Mr. Dixon."

"Everythin', Mrs. Dixon," he kissed her jaw and pulled away when he heard Daniel coo. "How's my lil' man?" Daryl asked as he kneeled in front of his son, crossbow on his back.

"Bow!" Daniel pointed.

"Did he just say 'bow'?" Lily asked from the kitchen.

"Bow!" Daniel called again. "Bow bow bow bow bow!"

"Our son's first word it bow…" Lily stated.

"He sure is our kid," Daryl chuckled softly.

_**First Date:**_

Lily was making lunch for everybody as Emily came bursting though the door. She had one of the happiest smiles on her face Lily had ever seen. Emily plopped down at the kitchen counter. She was now sixteen and was by no means the typical teenager, well by the old world's standards. She was a valued member of the group and helped with any chores that were needed.

"What's go you so happy?" Lily asked.

"It was great! So I was helping Carl fish from the dock…and he looked over at me and was all like, 'Emily, I really like you…and I'd love if you would go on a date with me later. So, will you?' and I was all 'Yes!' and he was all 'Awesome!'. Can you believe that?"

"That's so great," Lily said, losing her alacrity as she spoke.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me…"

"_I_ am. But your dad won't be so much."

"Oh God…I didn't even think about that! Please just keep his cross bow away from him.

"Why don't I just talk to him?"

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks mom! I'm gonna go find something to wear!"

A few moments later Daryl made his way down the stairs. He looked at Lily, then back in the direction of the stairs.

"Whut's got her so happy?"

"Well," Daryl took a seat on one of the dining room chairs and Lily came over and sat on his lap. She pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Whut's up wit yew, fer that matter?"

"Can't a wife be happy to see her husband?"

"Not when we jus' got done bein' happy ta see each other upstairs."

"Maybe I'm just extra happy today," Lily grinned.

"Whut do yew want?" he sighed. Daryl knew something was up with those two.

"Okay," Lily sighed, still not moving from his lap. "Emily was outside with Carl and-"

"No," Daryl said automatically.

"No? You haven't even heard what I have to say."

"Don' matter. I kno' it's got somethin' ta do with Emily an' Carl."

"C'mon Daryl…please. He wants to go on a date with her."

"Hell no! He's six years older than her."

"And you're eight years older than me!" Lily countered.

"That's different…"

"How?"

"Yew ain' ma daughter."

"Daryl…c'mon…What did you expect, anyway? Those two have the closest age gap. What? You want her to go out with Aden?"

"Well…no…" Aden was Maggie and Glenn's son, who was ten years younger than her.

"Good, then it's settled she's gonna go out with Carl tonight."

"Fine but I'm gonna talk to him first."

"Don't scare the poor boy too bad," Lily said.

"As lon' as yer not in the room when I talk to 'im. Yew help Em."

"Fine…he'll probably be here soon," Lily got up and walked upstairs. She crept into Emily's bedroom where she was holding up one of the dresses Lily had given her. "How about this one?" the blonde asked as she held up an ankle length white dress that Beth had actually made.

"I don't know," Emily sighed, she threw herself back on the bed. "What did dad say?" she asked, while staring at the ceiling.

"He said okay," Emily sat up quickly and gave her adoptive mother a questioning look. "But, he has to talk to Carl alone."

"Ugh," the raven haired girl threw herself back onto the bed. "He'll never speak to me again! Shoot! Where's his bow!?"

"Don't worry, it's in our room," Lily chuckled softly. "And, he'll be good or he'll have to fear me." Emily laughed and smiled brightly at the blonde. "Now, let's get you dressed."

"Okay…"

About half an hour later, Emily and Lily walked down the stairs. Emily had her hair in a pretty waterfall braid down-do and was wearing the white dress, paired with a pair of black heels Lily had brought with her. Even with Carl's height barely reaching 5'8", Emily was still shorter, even with the help of the heels. She reached a mere 5'1" flat footed.

"Don' keep 'er out too late," Daryl warned.

"Yes sir," Carl said nervously. His face was bright pink and quickly escorted Emily to the door.

"Daryl Dixon! Did you scare that boy?" Lily asked.

"Only the righ' 'mount. He knows what I'll do if he hurts 'er."

"Fair enough," Lily got on her tiptoes and kissed Daryl's cheek. "I love you, my trouble causin' redneck."

"An' I love yew ma badass princess."

Lily giggled. It was still mid afternoon and the beach looked so beautiful. She peaked out the front window to see Daniel playing with Aden, she looked a little further to see Maggie keeping a watchful eye on her son and Lily's.

"C'mon," she pulled Daryl up the steps to the bedroom.

**AN: So there were the little memory tibbits. I hope y'all liked them. Please let me know…I love reviews! Hopefully I get the final chapter out very soon. I wanted to post this one tonight just because I could and it wasn't essential to the story. Thanks y'all!**


	58. Chapter 57

**AN: So, I have to start off with I am proud, yet saddened that this story has come to a close…I've been working on it for four long months and I made it to chapter 57...I plan to make this chapter really go and worth the wait. Before I actually get started, a guest reviewer posed: "NO" at the end of chapter 55...what do you mean by that? Please elaborate. ****Dawn1999****, I'm really glad you love the story, and I will consider writing another story about the kids growing up but I don't know how well that'll work out. And, if I do that, it won't be for quite a while, maybe after I finish Forever and Ever (of all my stories that'll end first)…we'll just have to see. I do like writing with these characters but at the moment I just don't know. As far as the story goes…the fifteen years later is from Daniel's birth…just an fyi…anyway…here y'all go :D. **

_*Fifteen years later*_

"Mom," Daniel stood before his mother. He was now fifteen and looked so much like Daryl, except for Lily's freckles that still spotted most of his cheeks. "I wanna go wit ya."

"Daniel…" Lily sighed. She'd aged pretty well, she was now forty-three and didn't look a day over thirty. She had very few wrinkles and still looked young for her age. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"It might not be safe…you've never dealt with walkers."

"Simple, hit 'em in the head. Yew really wanna leave me here with them while yew dad an' Emily go?"

He did make a good point.

"Ask your dad. If he says yes, then you can go," she sighed.

"Thanks mom," he kissed her cheek and jogged over to his dad, who was down the beach. Maggie, now thirty-seven came and stood by the fellow mother.

"They grow up so fast," the brunette said, looking at her son, Aden, who was thirteen.

"Tell me about it," Lily replied. They both watched Aden and Judith playing in the sand. It was crazy how much that girl looked like Lori. She was built the same, like a twig, long dark brown hair, and high cheek bones. Although, she had eyes that were like dark chocolate. Which, most everyone knew were like Shane's. Lily, along with everyone else couldn't imagine the pain that Rick felt, seeing the young woman everyday.

In some ways, for Rick, Judith was a reminder of who his wife and his best friend once were. The best parts of each of them. She was beautiful, kind, and so loving.

"Hey mom?" Lily turned to face Emily. Her eyes were the same emerald green, she had tanned skin, from her many years of living on a beach, and her raven hair almost reached her waist.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any extra boots?"

"Yeah, in my closet," Emily nodded and turned on her heel. Carl, hot on her heels. They had been in a serious relationship for the past seven years. It was sweet to see two young people end up so happy. Well, Carl wasn't so young anymore he was twenty-nine now. "Carl, wait up," the freckled face man nodded. "When we're out there, you know what it's like…Emily hasn't been out there, I know she's capable, but please keep an eye on her…"

"You don't even have to ask…do you want me to keep an eye on Daniel too?"

"He's going?"

"That's what it sounded like…when he was talking to Daryl anyway."

Lily sighed. "Okay, yes then. Thanks, Carl."

"You're welcome," he jogged to catch up with the girl he loved.

"I'll be back," she turned to Maggie who just nodded. Lily stalked down the beach to her husband who was smiling with their son. "So…what's the verdict?" she tried to sound casual, she really did, but her son going out there scared the hell out of her. It was bad enough that Emily was going, but that her baby, her youngest son might be going broke her heart.

"I gotta go git ready," Daniel ran to the house happily.

"What the hell?" Lily asked once he was gone. She punched Daryl in the arm.

"Ow! Th'fuck that fer?" he asked.

"You weren't suppose to say yes!"

"Why ya tell 'im ta ask me then?"

"'Cause I didn't wanna be the bad guy…" Lily pouted.

"He'll be fine," Daryl wrapped an arm around Lily and pulled her to him.

"I hope so," she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We'll keep 'im safe, Princess," he kissed her temple and she smiled softly. The fact that he started calling her 'Princess' as an insult was funny. Who would've thought that that would've become Daryl's term of endearment for her?

"I love you, Daryl…"

"An' I love you."

"Glad y'all love each other," Mason said, wrapping his arms around both of them at once, Daryl quickly pulled away, giving him the dirtiest of looks. "C'mon, we're practically family," Mason had pretty much developed a southern accent from his years around all of them.

Lily was laughing so hard she actually snorted. "You okay, baby sister?"

"Just…fine…" she said between laughs. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, typically she wouldn't find it so funny.

"We need to get a move on, so when you're done laughing, get your ass on the boat," the blonde man used his crutches and hopped to the boat.

"C'mon," Lily slipped her hand in Daryl's and they began to walk, both of them had their bows on their backs. They boarded the boat to see that it was only them, Mason, Beth, and Olivia.

Beth's hair was trimmed short, but she just seemed to have a sense of maturity that she didn't have fifteen years ago. Her and Mason never had any children of their own, but she was practically Olivia's mom. Speaking of the now twenty year-old. She had a more rebellious teenage life, but was more calm now. Mason had taught her to shoot a gun and she had insisted on going with them all.

Merle and Rose were the next to get on the boat. Merle was more gray now than anything else. His hair and all of his facial hair. Rose, like Lily had stayed youthful, with very few gray highlights in her red hair. Merle and Rose had been together since they arrived at the island, though they'd never actually had a 'wedding' or any children, and weren't publicly affectionate, it was obvious they loved each other.

"Ya think it's gonna be worse?" Merle asked.

"I'm hoping all of the walkers rotted. It would make sense, right?"

"Would think so," Daryl replied.

"Let's hope," Rose said. They were headed back to America, hoping that things had changed from before and maybe, just maybe they could move back rather than staying on the island, and even if they couldn't they could at least gather more supplies.

Lily looked off into the distance and saw two dark headed people move out of view from everyone else, as the other members of the group were standing up the beach a ways. She walked over to the railing of the boat and got a good look at the making-out couple.

"Daniel Merlson Dixon and Judith Lauren Grimes what the hell do you think you're doing!?" the two teenagers jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. She jogged off the boat and to the couple. "Seriously!? What the hell is wrong with you two," she bopped Daniel upside his head.

"Mom, this could be goodbye…I had to…" surprisingly, that was justification enough. Although, her son wasn't suppose to go in the first place.

"You both know how Rick felt about Judith dating at all, if y'all get caught making out…I don't know what he'll do…"

"We're really sorry," Judith said shyly.

Lily gave a nod of acknowledgement to the girl and pulled her son by his arm. "They're waiting on you."

The mother and son got on the boat right after Emily and Carl. They waved to the people on land as the boat began to pull away.

"BYE JUDY!" Daniel yelled from the edge of the boat.

'Young love,' Rose signed with a grin.

'Tell me about it. He'll be the death of me,' Lily chuckled.

The boat sailed on clear into the night, bound for America. Lily and Daryl found a place to sit privately on the boat. She sat in front of him with his legs on either side of her body, her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her waist.

"Ya nervous?" he asked.

"A little…what if…"

"Not like it coul' be any worse," he made a good point. The world was pretty much hell before then.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"We'll jus' have ta see tomorra then, won' we?"

"Mm hm."

The beach of South Carolina could be seen from the front of the boat. Lily was the first one to point it out and everyone else came and joined her at the front.

"Identify yourselves!" A voice boomed as they docked. Everyone shared a look. There was an awkward silence before the mysterious voice spoke again. "Don't make us shoot you. Just tell us your first and last name, and where you came from!"

"I'm Lily Dixon and we came from an island…who are you?" Lily was the first to gain her bearings and speak to the stranger. She watched as a man walked out of a large red brick building.

"US army, Ms. Dixon. Just had to make sure you were friendly."

"What happened here, the last time we were here? It was overflowed with walkers."

The man, who resembled Channing Tatum, walked forward to meet up with Lily.

"Walkers?"

"The fuckin' dead freaks, y'know the ones that eat people's flesh off!" she was annoyed that this dude could just come in here and expect them to trust him.

"Oh, we took care of them…now everyone takes the vaccine."

"Th'fuck? There's a fuckin' vaccine!" Daryl exclaimed, standing by Lily's side.

"Yeah…they developed it about five years ago…The Russian CDC did anyway…now we're tryin' to rebuild society. We don't have internet up and running again, but we were able to fix the cell towers for landlines and such and there's electricity in certain regions of the country. Mostly the east and the Midwest. We haven't made it out to the west quiet yet…but we're getting there."

"I'll be damned," Merle said.

"Do y'all plan on moving back here? If so you'll have to go down to that office and fill out some forms…"

"Excuse us…" Lily said and the group walked back to the boat. "What do y'all think."

"I ain' goin' back to that island if I don' have ta," Merle said. "Livin' that close wit people jus' don' suit me."

"If you wanna stay, I'll stay," Rose said, taking Merle's hand.

"Whut do ya wanna do?" Daryl asked Lily.

"I don't know…no matter what someone has to go back and get our stuff and notify the others…"

"Yew wanna do that, I take it?" Lily nodded. "If y'all wanna stay…we'll git yer stuff an' the others."

They all shared a look with whomever their family was. Daniel just quietly stood by his parents. The group agreed to Lily and Daryl's offer.

"You wanna stay with uncle Mason?" Lily offered the baby blue eyed boy.

"No…I'm going with you," he said.

"Okay, we'll probably leave in a few minutes then.

Lily and Daryl spent yet another night on the boat. Daniel slept downstairs in the cabin. Daryl's arms were around Lily's waist from behind as she steered the boat.

"What if we do if we move back?"

"We find a house an' finish raisin' Daniel."

"What are we gonna do if he moves away?"

"Probably spen' more time in the bedroom than any couple shoul'," he laughed. She elbowed he side.

"Funny. I'm serious…it's kinda scary to think about the world being what it was…we'd have to deal with a bunch of people…I don't like people."

"We can stay on the island," Daryl offered.

"We can't do that to Daniel…make him stuck there with just the two of us."

"Then we can move whenever he moves out."

"Are you really leaving this up to me?" Lily asked.

"Ya."

"Why? Don't you want a say in where home is?"

"Ma home is with yew," he said.

That's what they did. When Daniel turned eighteen, he married Judith, Carl and Emily got married soon after moving back to the states, and they happily raised their own children. Daryl and Lily happily lived the rest of their lives on the island simply because they preferred it just being them and living off the land.

**AN: Cliché I know…on Daryl's 'My home is wherever you are' sort of thing…I couldn't resist. I personally like happy endings…so I had to give it a happy ending. I hope y'all liked it, I'd love your reviews still even though the story was finished. And ****Dawn1999**** said that I should do a story about like just the kids, what do y'all think about that? Like I said at the top, I'm not sure that I'll have time, but if enough of you want it, I may just have to make time…thank y'all so much for reading, it's been fun! Please check out some of my other stories. Love you guys!**


End file.
